Hope for Love
by PirateMistress123
Summary: At a wedding party for Will and Elizabeth, Commodore James Norrington meets a woman that he hasn't seen since they were children. Sorry not good at summaries. Read and review please. I don't own PotC. Rating for sexual content in later chap.[Final Chapter
1. Chapter One: An Unexpected Appearance

This takes place after The Curse of the Black Pearl. I love Norrington/OC fics, and this is just a little idea that popped into my head one day. I have some pretty cool ideas for it that I'll work in later. Please review and tell me how you like it. By the way, I am just kind of disregarding Dead Man's Chest, and Norrington's whole fall from power and such. I just wanted to let everyone know so that there was no confusion. 

Chapter One: An Unexpected Appearance

_Flash back:_

_"Take that!" exclaimed the nine year old boy in his treble voice, not yet deepened to the sound of manhood. He jabbed his 'sword' at the little girl's middle._

_"No you don't, James," she laughed as she dodged the stick. She was three years younger than the boy at six years. Her waist length auburn hair was miserably tangled. She didn't even think about how angry her mother would be when she saw her._

_"You won't survive me long, Lorraine," James called as he chased after her, "For you are a pirate, and I'm a navy man. I'll get you yet!"_

_And so the two children played. James and Lorraine swung their makeshift swords at one another, vainly trying to make a 'killing blow.' James was pretending to be the captain of a famous English ship, the fastest in the world he told Lorraine, and she was a pirate captain. _

_Finally James's stick sword made contact with Lorraine's chest. "Ha!" he exclaimed in triumph, "I killed you."_

_Lorraine fell to the ground with a croak then lay silent. James stared down at her for a moment. "Lorraine?" he asked finally. She didn't answer nor did she move. "Lorraine? Lorraine?!" His voice had become more alarmed. He kneeled down beside where she lay. As he was about to reach out and shake her, she rammed her stick up into his stomach._

_"I wasn't dead, you dolt!" she giggled as he fell back, "But now you are. You should always make sure a pirate is really dead before you get too close."_

_"What do you know about fighting?" James sneered at her as he rubbed his sore stomach, "You're just a silly girl!"_

_"I'm a lot less silly than _you_," she taunted. She stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the mocking gesture, and she threw herself at him. A moment later they were rolling on the ground wrestling and laughing, their brief anger forgotten in their present merriment._

_Sometime later, they lay side-by-side on the soft grass, looking up at the clear blue sky. James sighed contentedly and said, "One day I'm gonna be a high ranking navy officer."_

_"Oh yeah?" Lorraine challenged._

_For once, James ignored her mocking tone. "Yeah. I'll sail the seas with the other sailors. Our ships will be so fast that no pirates will ever be able to outrun us, and we'll be so brave and strong that when we fight them they'll shake in their boots. I'll be a legend."_

_Lorraine looked at him with awe, wondering if all that could really happen._

_He looked back to her eyes and added. "And you'll be my wife."_

_The spell he had put over her by talking of glory and killing pirates vanished as she rolled away from him laughing. "Why would I want to marry you?" she asked, still giggling loudly._

_James scowled at her. "Because I'll be a hero!" he shouted defensively._

_Lorraine wrinkled her nose in disgust. "But you're just a gross boy. And besides I'm not going to get married. I don't want to."_

_James stood up and crossed his arms. "Fine, then I don't want to marry you anymore," he said stubbornly._

_"Good!" Lorraine said. A mischievous glint appeared in her big violet-blue eyes. "A bet you can't catch me!" She made a move as if to start running._

_James shook his head and began to walk in the other direction. "I'm tired of playing your little girl games, Lorraine," he told her cruelly, "Why don't you go find a doll to play with or something?" He turned and walked away before he could see the tears of hurt in her eyes._

_-----------_

_Two years later:_

_James walked into the parlor. "You wanted to see me, Mother," he asked. To his embarrassment his voice cracked on the last syllable. He would be immensely please when it stopped doing that and he had a deep man's voice like his father. _

_"Yes, James," his mother said, unaware of his embarrassment, "Little Lorraine Hawthorne and her family are leaving for England in a week's time. Her father has been called away on business."_

_"Leaving?" James asked, "They are not coming back soon?"_

_"No," his mother replied solemnly, "I don't suppose they will be back anytime soon. I know how found you are of the girl so I thought I should tell you so that you may say good-bye. You may go now."_

_James gave his mother a small bow before walking out. He was shocked to say the least. Lorraine had been one of his closest playmates for years. She had not told him of this. _

_The next day Lorraine and her family dined with the Norringtons. After dinner James and Lorraine stood alone on the balcony. "I am going to miss you, James," Lorraine said after a long period of silence. Her eyes, now more violet colored than blue, appeared strangely mature right then despite her only having eight years._

_"I will miss you too, Lorraine," his voice cracked and for once she didn't laugh. Caught up in the moment, James leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. He didn't know why he did it. He just knew he wanted to. It was a brief kiss. Just a light feather touch of lips and then it was over. Lorraine stared at him with wide eyes. Then they heard the voice of her mother, summoning her to go. Without a word, she turned and fled._

_That had been the last time that James ever saw Lorraine._

_----------_

(End flashback)

Commodore James Norrington put on his powdered white wig, the final touch to his uniform, and with a sigh prepared to leave. He did not want to go to the banquet that Governor Swann was holding in honor of his daughter and her _new _fiancé, William Turner. It would be too painful.

Truth be told, he wasn't all that heartbroken about it anymore. Elizabeth was a good woman, and she deserved to be happy. Turner seemed to make her happy. Both members of the young couple had earned his grudging respect despite all that had happened in the past months.

What would be painful was his wounded pride.

He didn't want to have to go to the banquet _alone _and watch the happy young couple laughing and dancing, the whole time thinking about how he had been scorned and rejected. Elizabeth had done more than hurt his heart. She had destroyed his vanity. Before his humiliating rejection at her hands, he had thought himself half-way desirable to the fairer sex. Now it seemed as though he was repulsive, and no decent woman would ever consent to spend the rest of her life at his side.

Also, he never had liked parties.

He sighed again as he reached the door. He had no choice. His absence would set tongues to wagging. It had become apparent that the women- and quite frequently the _men_!- in Port Royal loved to gossip. He would be the laughing stock of the whole town. That wouldn't do at all. No, much better to show up and pretend to be pleased.

When he arrived at the banquet the place was already filled. Some violinists were at the front playing, and a few couples were dancing. He scanned the room for the betrothed pair. Finally his eyes lit on them. They were among the dancing couples, right in the center of them all. They both wore bright smiles that lit up their faces. They appeared to be talking animatedly. William said something, and Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed.

James turned away and began to survey the other people in the room, looking for someone to sit with and not be totally bored. He spotted his second-in-command and friend, Nathaniel Gillette, sitting at a table with Edward and Alexandria Winchester and a woman with long flowing auburn hair. There was an empty seat between Nathaniel and the unknown woman. He figured that it would be as a good a seat as any. He approached them. "Good evening, Lieutenant," he said addressing Nathaniel formally. He turned and bowed to the older couple. "How do you do, Mr. Winchester, Mrs. Winchester?"

"Commodore, old bloke!" exclaimed Edward Winchester. His face was already flushed from too much alcohol intake. Knowing Edward he would become worse before the end of the banquet. "Come, sit, sit."

He took the seat and began to turn to the woman and introduce himself, but before he could open his mouth she spoke first. "James Norrington!" she exclaimed in a lovely melodious voice, "Why, haven't you gone up in the world!"

"I'm sorry," he began, "Do I…." But he cut off as he began to study her. Elegantly arched brows, high prominent cheek bones, full pink mouth, pale ivory skin, her beautiful auburn hair… and those eyes. No one could ever forget eyes that color. Deep violet with shades of blue. "Lorraine?"

She laughed, a lilting sound that was far more enchanting and womanly than he remembered. "So you do remember me! I wondered if you would."

He gaped at her a moment, but before he could say anything else to her, Alexandria Winchester spoke up. "Yes, I ran into Miss Hawthorne this morning at the tailor's, and after we spoke for a few moments I remembered her. She was just a wee little thing when she left us to go away to England."

"Yes, I remember…" he said slowly, still trying to get over the surprise at seeing the childhood friend that he had never expected to meet again. He couldn't help but stare at her. She had grown into a beautiful woman.

Nathaniel leaned up close to his ear. "You don't have to be so obvious in your admiration, mate. You don't want to seem too forward." It was meant to be a whisper, but unfortunately all at the table, including Lorraine, heard him.

Lorraine flushed from her cheeks all the way down to her bosom. His eyes followed the flush and lingered a moment at the expanse of bare flesh that her rather low-cut lilac colored gown revealed. When her family had moved away from Port Royal, she had been but a slight scrawny thing, without so much as a hint of a woman's figure. Now…. Well, now his breathing quickened as he looked at her.

He snapped his eyes back up to her face, and she hurriedly resumed the conversation as if nothing out of the ordinary had been said. "Well, Mrs. Winchester and I spent the whole day together, and she invited me to accompany her and Mr. Winchester to the banquet."

"I am glad you came," he said sincerely and immediately colored. He shouldn't be so forward. They hadn't seen each other in years. "It is good to see you again, Miss Hawthorne," he said, regaining his composure, "What brings you back to Port Royal?"

Lorraine paled visibly. She cleared her throat. "Well… You see… Mother passed away years ago. She died of consumption two years after we settled in England. And just recently… Father passed on also. With my inheritance, I have decided to have a house built here in Port Royal to live in." She swallowed and looked down. James could tell that she was upset. She had been close to her father.

"I am so very sorry, Miss Hawthorne," he said with restrained compassion, a tone appropriate for the situation. He again called her by her title and last name rather than her given name.

"Thank you…" she hesitated, and he assumed she was trying to decide whether or not she should follow his lead and call him Commodore Norrington. In the end, she just left her words hanging there. An awkward silence fell over the table.

"Miss Hawthorne!" Nathaniel said with a clap of his hands. Lorraine looked to him and inclined her head in acknowledgement. "Do you enjoy dancing?" he continued.

"Why, yes, I do. I would love…" she began, but Nathaniel cut her off.

"Wonderful! Because Commodore Norrington just happens to be a lovely dancer." He turned to a bewildered James. "Go on, James. Show her."

James turned to Lorraine who looked just as surprised as he. "W- would… would you like to dance, Miss Hawthorne?" he asked unsteadily. Suddenly he felt like an adolescent again, an innocent who knew nothing of women.

Lorraine blushed slightly. She opened her mouth twice as if to speak, but after a few tries she just nodded her head vigorously. James's chair almost fell back as he stood. He held his hand out to her. After a moment's hesitation she placed her soft delicate hand in his. His pulse leaped at the warm touch.

As nervous as a boy, he led her out onto the floor.

----------

Okay end of chapter one! Tell what you guys think please. Reviews are very important to me, and I'd like to get at least one before I update. Makes puppy dog eyes Please! Oh yeah, I had no clue what Gillette's first name was, so I just kind of gave him one. If someone knows what his real name is, please let me know.


	2. Chapter Two: Dancing

Chapter Two: Dancing

Lorraine timidly held onto James's arm as he led her out onto the floor. She was amazed at how lean and strong if felt under her fingers. He had certainly changed over the years. Most definitely for the better. The last time she saw him, he had been an awkward boy at that stage in between being a child and a young man. He was certainly a man now. She looked up at his handsome face. It was clean shaven and stern. Odd, she didn't remember him being so stern. Well, time changed people's personalities as well as looks. But she could not make herself forget the little boy who used to chase her and play games with her.

"How long have you been in Port Royal, Miss Hawthorne?" James asked as he took her hand and placed his other hand on her slim waist.

"Almost a week," she replied as they began to dance, "I've been so busy what with planning my house that I haven't had a chance to be out and about much until today."

"I most certainly would have called on you had I known you were here," he replied, "May I ask where you're staying?"

"Yes certainly. I was staying at that inn just down the road from here," she bit her lip as she tried to recall its name. She should remember it, but she had just had so many things on her mind lately. "The Queen's Blessing! Ah, yes, that is its name. But Alexandria has talked me into staying with her and her husband. She says it's unseemly for an unmarried woman to be staying in town without a chaperon." Lorraine laughed. "I thought at my age it wouldn't matter, but I decided better to take her up on her offer than cause a stir."

A grin actually spread across James's face. "Yes the dear people of Port Royal still gossip more than anything." He lowered his voice and placed his lips close to her ear. He whispered confidingly, "And I'll have you know, Miss Hawthorne, that Mrs. Winchester is the matron of town gossip. You would do well not to risk ending up on her bad side."

Lorraine giggled. "I gathered that," she said through her laughter, "After spending the day with her, I think I know everything there is to know about all of Port Royal's residents. It's as if I never left."

James smiled, but she could tell that his polite but distant façade was back up. She wanted to break through that, to see something of that boy who had been so dear to her. With tossed her head, trying to get a strand of hair out of her face. She looked up into his light gray-green eyes. "What's all this 'Miss Hawthorne' about, James?" she asked. She smiled and continued, "Don't you remember little Lorraine, the silly girl you used to play with?"

James colored slightly. "I haven't seen you in years, Miss Hawthorne," he protested stiffly, "It wouldn't be proper."

"Not even if I asked you to call me Lorraine?" she persisted.

He appeared taken aback. "That wouldn't be proper, Miss Hawthorne," he said after a moment, not meeting her eyes, "At least not for some time."

Lorraine scoffed. "It is not proper for too old friends to call each other by their given names?"

James would not be dissuaded. "We were but children back then," he said sternly, "As adults we must not act like children."

It was Lorraine's turn to be taken aback. "Are you saying I'm acting like a child?"

James flushed. "N-no No, of course not," he stuttered uncomfortably, "I simply meant…."

But Lorraine, now a little angered interrupted him. "Well, if it is not 'proper' for you to call me by my first name, _Commodore_, then I highly doubt it _is _proper for you to ogle my…." She trailed off with a blush, hardly able to believe that she had almost said 'bosom.' "My… my dress like you were back at the table!" she finished instead heatedly, face still crimson.

James appeared to have realized what she really meant, for his face was just as scarlet as hers. "Miss Hawthorne, I… I… erm never… meant to be… impolite…. I just…."

"Don't talk of it!" she exclaimed a little too loudly, for a number of eyes turned to regard them. She blushed again and stared at the floor. She tried to steady her breathing. The excitement of seeing her old friend again, mingled with the tightness of her new corset was causing her to feel light headed. She took her hand off James's shoulder and placed it on her heaving bosom. "I'm afraid I feel a little faint, Commodore."

James raised his eyebrows. He looked as if he would be ready to catch her should she fall. "Would you like some fresh air?" he asked with concern, "I could take you out to the balcony…."

"Yes, please!" she said hurriedly. He took her arm and walked her out of the banquet hall onto the balcony.

----------

James felt a little worried as he watched Lorraine lean out over the edge of the balcony. Her face and chest were flushed, and her bosom was heaving with her panting breaths. He watched as she pulled out a fan and began to furiously fan her heated face. The situation might have brought about painful memories of that fateful day of his promotion and Elizabeth's fall if he wasn't so enthralled by Lorraine.

"Forgive me if I upset you, Miss Hawthorne," he said, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, no," Lorraine insisted, "I'll be fine in a moment. I just needed some air."

James nodded. His thoughts suddenly went back to that night years ago, just before she and her family left Port Royal. He had been but twelve and she eight. That had been his first kiss. Suddenly he found himself wanting to kiss her. He knew it would be very different from that innocent kiss they had shared long ago. Her lips were fuller now, the lips of a woman. He shook his head to dispel the notion altogether. He was a high ranking navy man. He couldn't disregard the rules of propriety.

Lorraine placed one hand on the railing of the balcony to steady herself and took a deep breath. Her breasts threatened to pop out of her tight bodice. James swallowed audibly. "Oh," she breathed, "It's awfully warm out. Do you feel hot?"

James swallowed again. _Yes,_ he thought, becoming acutely aware of the stirring in his britches, _Very._ God, how long had it been since he had made love to a woman? Mentally he figured it up. Blast, had it really been six years?! Unbidden, the image of Lorraine unclothed came to his mind. He almost groaned aloud. Why couldn't she be the stick-like little girl he remembered from his younger years? He forced his mind back on track. "Actually, I'm feeling quite comfortable," he lied. He hoped his voice didn't sound too strained.

"James," she breathed, and he barely had time to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"Somebody get some water!" he called as he kneeled over her. He moved his face close to hers, and he could tell she wasn't breathing. Recalling what Jack Sparrow had done to revive Elizabeth that day she had fainted and fallen from the battlements, James ripped open the front of her bodice and corset. At the same time Governor Weatherby Swann, along with Gillette, the Winchesters, Elizabeth, William Turner, and a few others came to stand in the doorway leading out to the balcony.

"Sir!" Governor Swann exclaimed, "What in the name of God…?"

He cut off as Lorraine, now freed of the restriction of her too tight corset, began gasping for breath. James sighed with relief. "Now will someone get Miss Hawthorne a glass of water?" he asked a little harshly. A servant who had come out to see what all the fuss was about turned and ran back inside to fetch the water. "Miss Hawthorne?" he continued in a softer tone as he helped Lorraine sit up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I believe so, Commodore," she said as she stood to her feet. She looked down and blushed when she saw that the front of her dress and corset were ripped open. A thin white shift was her only garment left undamaged, and it did little to conceal.

James blushed with her and took off his jacket. He threw it around her shoulders, and she buttoned it up so that she was properly covered once again. Then the servant came back with her water. She drank eagerly, and the guests who had come out onto the balcony began drifting back inside except for Lorraine, himself, Governor Swann, Elizabeth, and William Turner. Lorraine looked at them a little nervously. "This is a lovely party, Governor," she said with a demure blush after a moment of silence.

"Yes, quite," said Weatherby, still a little shaken from all the excitement, "But… erm… do forgive me…. Miss Hawthorne, was it? Are you new here to Port Royal?"

"No, forgive me, Governor," said Lorraine with yet another blush, "I don't know how I could have forgotten to introduce myself properly. I am Lorraine Hawthorne. I used to live here in Port Royal as a child, but my family moved to London when I was only eight. I just arrived back only a short while ago."

"Ah, yes," the Governor said, now enlightened, "I remember your family. Your father was a good man. May I ask how he's doing?"

Lorraine paled, and James was half afraid that she would faint again, but she steadied herself. "I'm sorry, Governor, but my father passed away around a month ago." A look passed over her violet eyes that James took for pain and… fear. Odd, that. He could see why speaking of her father's death would cause her pain, but not fear. He thought that there must be more to this, but he did not press.

"Oh, forgive me, Miss Hawthorne," Governor Swann said, "My condolences." Then wishing to change the subject, he gestured to Elizabeth and William. "This is my daughter and her fiancé, William Turner."

"Ah, Miss Elizabeth!" Lorraine exclaimed with a radiant smile, "You were but a babe when my family left. You've grown into a lovely woman."

Elizabeth smiled back at Lorraine. James wondered at which woman was more beautiful. There was a time when he thought that no woman's beauty could compare with Elizabeth's, but when he looked at Lorraine…. Well, it was close.

"Thank you, Miss Hawthorne," Elizabeth said. She took William's hand and pulled him forward. "This is my betrothed, Will Turner. You wouldn't have known him. He arrived in Port Royal years after your family departed."

Lorraine smiled again and offered her hand to William. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Turner. I wish the best to you both."

"Thank you, Miss Hawthorne," William said politely, "And thank you for attending our betrothal banquet. You are most welcome."

James wanted nothing more than to be away from the couple, so he offered his arm to Lorraine. "Miss Hawthorne, might I interest you in another dance?" he asked, "If you will excuse us?"

Lorraine looked down at her new attire then looked back up at him. She gave a shrug and a small amused smile and took his arm. "Why, that sounds lovely, Commodore." They moved back into the banquet hall, followed by the others. As they began to dance again, Lorraine leaned close to him and said in an amused voice, "I don't think I'm properly dressed for this occasion anymore, do you, Commodore?"

It was James's turn to flush. "Forgive me, Miss Hawthorne," he said, "I will have your dressed replaced. It's just that…. Well, I didn't know what else to do…."

"Very quick thinking, if I do say so myself," she laughed, "Do not worry about the dress. I have others. Really, I should be thanking you. I wanted so much to be rid of that cursed corset!"

James found himself smiling. Not one of the fake smiles that he often used, but a real genuine smile of pleasure. How long had it been since he was truly happy and mirthful? "Then it was my pleasure, Miss Hawthorne," he chuckled. He sighed contentedly at the feel of her in his arms as he twirled her around the dance floor. She seemed to fit perfectly against him. She was so soft, so warm. "I am glad to see you again, Miss Hawthorne," he said sincerely.

Lorraine smiled at him. Not the way she had smiled at the Governor or Elizabeth or Will or any of the other guests, but a special smile. It lit up her whole face and made him feel a little weak. He hoped he wasn't imagining that the smile was just for him.

---------

Well how did you guys like it? Thank you, Abydell and krissmiss2000, for the reviews. I appreciate them very much. And thank you, Abydell, for giving me Gillette's real name. I'll use Andrew from now on. Sorry it has been a while since my last update. I had to have my wisdom teeth cut out and I haven't really felt like writing for a while, but now I'm recovered, and I'll try to keep the updates coming. Please review!


	3. Chapter Three: Talks and Thoughts

Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! They are very much appreciated! I upped the rating to T. I thought it suited the story more properly.

Chapter Three: Talks and Thoughts

James danced every dance with Lorraine. Every time he imagined himself getting tired, she would give him one of her special smiles, and he would feel all weariness drain from his limbs. He twirled her around the dance floor while they laughed and talked as if they were children again. That night as he held Lorraine in his arms, James felt truly happy for the first time in a long while. He wanted to tell her that, but he knew it wouldn't be proper. He held his tongue.

It was with a heavy heart that he bid her goodnight as he helped her up into the Winchesters' carriage. Contrary to what his racing heart told him to do, he didn't ask permission to call on her again the next day. His mind told him that it was best to keep himself at a distant. After all, he had only spent one evening with her. How could he be sure he wasn't deceiving himself as he had with Elizabeth? He had decided that after Elizabeth's rejection, surely no woman wanted him. Why would Lorraine Hawthorne be any different?

But then again, that smile _had _been for him alone. Those lovely violet blue eyes didn't sparkle like that when she smiled at anyone else. Did they? No, even if the didn't… it was no use. He had no business getting himself into a relationship. His business was with the sea and duty. He had more important things to deal with than a lover.

But as he lay down in his bed that night, unbidden, the image of smiling violet blue eyes looking up at him enchantingly came to his mind. He couldn't get Lorraine off his mind.

His sleep was troubled with dreams, not unpleasant dreams though. No, on the contrary, the dreams that kept him tossing and turning were very pleasant indeed. Lorraine danced and giggled enticingly as he chased her down the corridors of his home. _You can't catch me, James_, she called to him almost like when they were children and they played a tag. But James knew something very different would happen when he caught her this time. He finally caught her in the bedroom. His arms circled her slim waist. She let out another lilting laugh as he collapsed with her onto the soft bed.

James awoke in a sweat, panting. His chest heaved with his heavy breathing. He rushed to his window and threw it open, immensely grateful for the cool fresh air. He took a slow deep breath, trying to calm himself. He looked down at himself and grimaced. He hadn't had a dream that had left him like that in a long while. He kept taking deep breaths and thinking about anything but Lorraine until he was once again in a decent state. He mentally cursed Lorraine for affecting him in such a way after he had only seen her for one evening. How could she affect him so? Other women didn't make him think this way. Other women didn't make him have dreams like… that. He had certainly never dreamed of Elizabeth in that way.

He made his way back to his bed and tried to get comfortable on his sweat soaked sheets. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, he fell into a deep and undisturbed sleep.

"Master Norrington?" James awoke to a voice calling his name and a hand shaking his shoulder. He groggily reached up his arm, weakly trying to fend off whoever was disturbing his sleep. But the owner of the voice persisted. "Master Norrington? James?"

James slowly sat up and blinked. He wished he had gotten better sleep the night before. Then he remembered why he hadn't. Damn Lorraine! He couldn't get away from the woman even in sleep.

"Master Norrington?" James looked up into Jonathan's, one of his servants, face. He blearily rubbed his eyes and stood.

"What time is it, Jonathan?" he asked.

"Half past nine, Sir," Jonathan replied as he led a still half out of it James over to his wardrobe.

"Half past nine," James mumbled to himself as he slipped into his britches, "I have slept awfully late." He shook his head, his thoughts once again turning to Lorraine. He almost slapped himself willing the tantalizing woman out of his mind. He barely knew her anymore, he told himself. They had been childhood playmates, nothing more.

_But you did kiss her_, said an irritating voice that happened to pop up at the worst of times every once in a while.

_I was a boy! _he told the voice, _A mere child. I knew nothing then of love or relations between a man and a woman._

_But you know of such relations now, James, _the voice persisted, _And you want to kiss her again… and more._

James felt his face flush at the bluntness of his own inner voice. _I do not, _he argued.

_Do too._

_Do not!_

The voice became sing-songish and mocking. _Do too! Do too! Do too!_

_I do not!_

Then James realized what he was doing. He was arguing with himself. He growled a curse at himself under his breath as he continued to dress. He must be going mad. Arguing with himself of all things!

Soon he was ready to go about his day. He took his horse down to the docks to see to his duties.

That afternoon while he was seeing to the inventory on one of the ships that was about to depart, he ran into his good friend, Andrew Gillette.

"Ah, Commodore," Andrew said as he began walking towards James, "That was a lovely banquet yesterday evening, was it not?"

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant," James said, "Yes it was." He could tell from the mischievous glint in Andrew's eyes that he wanted to say something of Lorraine. James was not disappointed.

"That Miss Hawthorne," Andrew stated slyly, "Now she is a creature of beauty, eh? The face of an angel."

_Perfect description, _James thought, but he tried to keep his face and tone indifferent. "She is pretty, but I have seen woman more beautiful."

"Of course you have," replied Andrew, as always reading James's thoughts, "You two were childhood sweethearts?"

James flushed slightly. He turned his head to cover it. "No, Gillette," he said a little roughly, "Not sweethearts. Friends. We were but childhood friends. I haven't seen her since I was a boy."

Andrew nodded with a grin. "You know, James," he began, and James could tell by Andrew's use of his given name that they were speaking as close friends now. Unguarded. He waited to see what would come from the other man's unguarded mouth. "I am a good judge of people, and I do say that Miss Hawthorne seems to be a little bit taken with you."

James scoffed. "Come, Andrew," he said, "We barely know each other anymore."

"True," Andrew agreed, "But if I'm not mistaken, I'd say that she's willing to get to know you more."

James shook his head. "Even if you were right- which you're not- I don't need a woman. Nor do I have time for one. I've survived all of these years without a wife, and I shall continue to do so."

"You're only 28, James," Andrew laughed, "Not an old man yet."

_That would make Lorraine 25, _he thought to himself, _Strange that she doesn't have a husband after all these years. I wonder why. _James shook his head and returned to the present conversation. "No, Andrew," his voice was firm, "Two things rule my life: the sea and my duty. There is no room in it for a woman."

Andrew shook his head, but didn't argue.

----------

Lorraine sat at the table in the parlor with Alexandria Winchester. Lorraine had just heard all about every scandal in Port Royal, and she thought that she had had enough gossip to do her until her death. But still it was nice to sit about with a woman and talk of womanly things. She had had some of that in London, but lately with her father's death and… other things…. She had not had very much time to sit back and enjoy leisurely company.

But suddenly the conversation took a turn to a difficult subject. Alexandria smiled coyly and said, "I noticed that you spent quite a bit of time with our charming Commodore last evening."

Lorraine blushed slightly. "Yes," she said softly, "I very much enjoyed seeing him again. We were such good friends as children, but I dare say he has changed."

Alexandria nodded and a sad look came to her face. "The poor man, he has been through much," she said, "Just recently Elizabeth Swann refused his hand in marriage to wed the blacksmith."

Lorraine sat up straighter in her chair, "No! James… erm… I mean Commodore Norrington was to marry Miss Swann?"

"Yes," Alexandria replied, leaning closer to Lorraine in a confiding matter, "He proposed on the day of his promotion to Commodore, but then she was captured by pirates, and well when she came back, she had decided to marry William Turner."

"Oh," Lorraine said softly. Maybe that was why he hadn't seemed to want to get close to her. Maybe he was still in love with Elizabeth. _But he did look at you… in a certain way, _she told herself. And that he had. She thought back triumphantly at the times that she had seen longing in his eyes as he looked at her. But she did want something more than longing from a man. Of course, she had just been reunited with James. She couldn't expect anything. No, he probably thought she was absurd, being so informal with him. But Lorraine had never forgotten the boy she had been so besotted with in her girlhood. Now, when she saw him again, she knew that she was still quite hopelessly besotted. She could have smacked herself. This could come to no good.

If only… if only, she wasn't already promised.

Lorraine's nose wrinkled in disgust even as she had the thought. Darcy Wellington was 15 years her senior, and he had no passion in life whatsoever. He was a cold unfeeling beast of a man who was only concerned in the fortune that her father left for her.

When she had told James that the reason she had left London was because of her father's death, she had only been telling him part of the truth. The real reason was to escape her marriage to Darcy.

Before his death, her father had spoken with Darcy Wellington, granting him permission to wed Lorraine when he died if she did not already have a husband. Darcy readily accepted. But Lorraine had known nothing of it until she opened a letter that her father had left for her to read the morning after his death. When she read it hot tears of fury had poured down her cheeks. How could he have done this to her? He was supposed to love her! He stated in the letter that he thought it was a good match and would be for the best, but she couldn't understand how he didn't know that she could never be happy with a man like Darcy. Her father also said in the letter that he only wished for her to be safe and taken care of, and looking back Lorraine could almost understand…. But still, how could he know so little of his own daughter.

The night after she read that letter, she boarded a ship for Port Royal. No one had known where she was going. Hopefully no one would find out. She couldn't marry Darcy Wellington. She would _not_!

"My, my, dearie!" Alexandria exclaimed, "You look as if you've eaten a sour grape, and I'm sure that if you don't loosen your hold on that cup you will break one of my fine pieces of china!" She laughed. "Why what's gotten into you all of a sudden, Lorraine?"

Lorraine flushed at her thoughtlessness. She knew better than to let her emotions control her actions so. She forced a smile onto her lips as she set the cup down. "Oh, it is nothing, Alexandria," she said lightly, "Just thoughts. That's all."

"Well, I hope not thoughts of our dear Commodore Norrington," Alexandria said slyly, "Those thoughts should bring a smile to your pretty face."

Lorraine stuttered a bit. "No… I… um…. No, I was not thinking of the Commodore."

"Speaking of," Alexandria continued mischievously, "Why don't I send the Commodore a dinner invitation for this evening, hmm? Wouldn't that be lovely?"

Lorraine shook her head. "Oh, no you don't," she said warily, "I know what you're up to. And I'll have you know that I don't take kindly to people trying to play matchmaker with my heart."

Alexandria Winchester put on a look of feigned offense. "Me? Play matchmaker? Why who ever would give you the thought?"

"I'm serious, Alexandria," Lorraine persisted. Alexandria reached for a pen and paper, and Lorraine tried to grab them away from her, but Alexandria jumped from the table and ran to the other end of the room to right her note.

"I'll just right him a little note," she said as she continued to scratch on the paper. "Ah, here it is!" she said after a moment. She folded the paper. "Oh, Thomas!" A young errand boy ran into the parlor.

"Yes, Madam?" he said with a bow.

"Have this delivered to Commodore Norrington's estate promptly, Thomas," Alexandria commanded, "Thank you."

Thomas took the paper and was out the door before Lorraine could do anything. Alexandria regarded her with twinkling eyes. "I think we shall have to set an extra place at dinner tonight," she said with a small laugh.


	4. Chapter Four: An Intimate Dinner

Thanks again for all the reviews. Getting reviews makes it so much easier to write, and they make me smile. 

Chapter Four: An Intimate Dinner

Later that evening, James walked into his home, and Jonathan was there waiting for him. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Here, Sir," he said as he handed the paper to James, "A servant from the Winchesters' place came by and left this a little while ago."

"Thank you, Jonathan," James said as he took the note and walked into his study. He wondered what he would be getting from the Winchesters' place. A note from Lorraine, perhaps? No, it was too soon for anything of that sort. He sat down in his chair and unfolded that piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Commodore, _

_It is my pleasure to invite to our home tonight for an intimate dinner gathering. My husband and I would be delighted if you could make it._

_Winchester_

_P.S.- As you probably already know, Miss Hawthorne is staying with us and will be at dinner also._

James scoffed at Alexandria's bluntness. So, she was planning on playing matchmaker, was she? Well, James would show her that he was not so easily trifled with. Not that he would mind being matched with Lorraine…. He pushed _that _thought out of his head.

Then he had a decision to make. Should he go to the Winchesters' for dinner, or should he not? To go would mean to risk becoming even more taken with Lorraine. To not go might help confirm that he feared to be around her for that very reason. If he went he would have to endure hours of looking at Lorraine and wanting her. If he didn't go… well, he would not see her.

In the end, he decided to go. He wasn't sure if it was his head that made the decision… or his heart.

James stood in front of his mirror for what seemed like an eternity, trying to decide how to dress. Should he dress formally in his uniform or informally. Alexandria had called it an intimate gathering, so that would insinuate that casual attire was called for. He finally decided to dress in civilian clothes. He even left his wig off and tied his dark brown hair back at the nape of his neck. Despite his more logical side's furious protests, he found himself wondering if Lorraine would like him better as Commodore Norrington or as simply James Norrington.

----------

Lorraine stood in her shift, biting her bottom lip as she looked at the two dresses laid out on the bed before her. Which should she wear? The dark crimson red, or the pale green? She wasn't sure which color looked better on her.

_And just who are you trying to look good for, Lorraine? _asked a mocking voice in the back of her mind.

_I always try to look my best, _Lorraine told it firmly, _It has nothing to do with… anyone who might happen to be at dinner tonight._

_Of course not_, mocked the voice, _It has nothing to do with the fact that Commodore Norrington will be there looking at you. You want him to look at you and think…._

_Oh shut up! _Lorraine cut the voice off before it could say anymore. She blushed when she realized she had actually shouted that last thought out loud.

"So you're reduced to talking to yourself," she mumbled while shaking her head. Then realizing that she was _again _talking to herself, she clamped her mouth shut. Relieved that no one else had been in the room to hear her, she went back to studying the dresses. Which one…?

After much contemplation, she decided on the pale green one. It made the violet stand out in her eyes. She slipped into the dress. She had decided earlier not to where a corset. She didn't want to have another fainting spell. That had been quite embarrassing. It was not as if she really needed it anyway. It was just considered the fashionable thing to do.

When she was fully dressed she looked into the mirror. She smiled, satisfied with herself. The light green silk fell in folds down her body. It was loose, but it complemented her shape well. She liked the way the material rested on the edges of her slim shoulders. It probably showed a little more skin than was proper, but she quelled that thought as soon as it popped into her head. _You're 25, unmarried, and you're on the run. What does propriety really matter to you anymore? _Her eyes drifted downward to her pale bosom. Just enough cleavage was visible to draw eyes but probably not enough for people to gossip over. She recalled with pleasure the way James's eyes had lingered on her body the night before. She had no doubt that they would do so again tonight.

She picked up her brush and set to work on her soft auburn curls. She grimaced as the brush combed through a tangle. Her long hair was often rather unruly, and she was sure that it would take the better part of the evening to have it looking as she liked it. She stroked the brush down her longs locks until they shone. Then she arranged them so that they fell over her shoulders and down the front of her body almost to her waist. She rather liked leaving her hair unbound. It made her feel less restricted, more wild. She smiled at the finished product of herself in the mirror.

Suddenly she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Without waiting for admittance, Alexandria walked in. Lorraine blushed at having been caught admiring herself in the mirror, but Alexandria said nothing of it.

"Well, well, my dear," she did say, "I am quite sure Commodore Norrington will be speechless when he lays eyes on you tonight."

Lorraine blushed, but she quickly turned her head to hide it. "Alexandria Winchester!" she exclaimed with indignation, "You would do well to remember yourself this evening. I am not here to find a husband. Nor do I believe that Commodore Norrington will appreciate your efforts at matchmaking."

"Oh, you say that now," Alexandria said, "But when you're walking down the aisle, hopelessly in love, you'll be thanking me."

Lorraine did her best to fix the other woman with a glare even the thought of walking down the aisle with James didn't seem like such a bad idea. It was certainly much better than walking down the aisle with Darcy Wellington. "Alexandria, the Commodore and I are merely friends. No, not even that. We are acquaintances. Both of us have changed much since we last got to know each other. You cannot hope to match us after we have been reintroduced one night. Circumstances have changed us both." A mix of anger, fear, and sadness rolled over her as she thought on her 'circumstances.' Had she really escaped Wellington or would her unwanted husband find her again?

If only her life wasn't so mixed up then, maybe she could hope to have James court her. But she knew it was too much to ask for now. "Is there something particular you came to me for, Alexandria?" she asked quickly before the other woman could say something more of pairing her with James.

Alexandria blinked. "Oh, yes, of course," she answered, "I was coming to tell you that the Commodore has just arrived, and dinner will be served shortly."

Lorraine whirled around. "Here? Now?" she asked.

"Yes, indeed," Alexandria replied with a sly smile, "You've been so busy prettying yourself that you've lost track of time, haven't you?"

"I was not prettying myself!" Lorraine exclaimed hotly, "I was getting ready." She checked her appearance once more in the mirror and then turned back to Alexandria. She calmed her face and took deep breaths, trying to subdue her fluttering stomach and racing heart. "Now, shall we go to dinner?"

----------

James stood at the bottom of the stairs with Edward Winchester while they waited for Alexandria to go fetch Lorraine. He wished that there had been more guests. Having only the older married couple and Lorraine to dine with made James feel… uncomfortable. He wished anyone was there to make a fifth party so that he would not feel so pressed into seeming more intimate with Lorraine than his mind told him he should.

Suddenly there was a noise at the top of the stairs and Alexandria appeared, but James's attention was riveted to the woman standing behind her. Lorraine, despite being a whole head-and-a-half shorter than Mrs. Winchester, had a presence that commanded his attention. Their eyes met and held for what seemed like an eternity, and she flashed him that small special smile. He took in her whole form, those shining auburn curls, the lovely green silk that framed her womanly shape to perfection. Quickly, he wrenched his eyes away. He shouldn't stare.

"Good evening, Commodore!" exclaimed Alexandria as she gracefully came down the stairs, Lorraine following close behind, "It's so good of you to join us!"

James met her coming down the stairs. He took her hand and quickly kissed it politely. "No, the pleasure is mine, Mrs. Winchester," he said with a forced polite smile. His eyes moved once again to Lorraine. He took her delicate hand and brought it up to his lips. He loved the feel of her soft silky skin beneath his mouth. "Miss Hawthorne," he said, praying silently that his voice was not quite as strained as it seemed to him, "I'm delighted to see you again."

A faint color came to her ivory cheeks. "And I you, Commodore," she replied. Was it just him, or did her voice seem a little breathless?

Edward Winchester cleared his throat, and James realized that he was still holding Lorraine's hand up to his face. He dropped it with an embarrassed look and abruptly turned away. He mentally berated himself. _How is it that at one moment you are so resolved not to get close to her, then at the next you cannot stand not to touch her and look at her? You are a mixed up man, James Norrington. _

The dinner went on much like any other dinner. The Winchesters dominated most of the conversation. James and Lorraine simply chimed in when they felt the need. Most of the talk was of scandals, parties, and weddings in Port Royal. Once when Alexandria got rather worked up while telling a bit of what was to her some particularly juicy gossip, Lorraine had grinned at James over her glass of wine, and James knew she was recalling his comment from the evening before. _"Mrs. Winchester is the matron of town gossip,"_ he had said. He grinned back at her.

Whenever she laughed, whenever she flashed him that mischievous grin, he found himself being taken back to their younger years. Back when neither of them had any cares or troubles.

_Flashback:_

_"Hold still, Precious," a little five year old Lorraine scolded her family dog. James did his best to hold the animal still as Lorraine patted some of her mother's cooking flour on Precious's once solid black fur. She giggled. "You're going to scare everyone in the household when we're finished with you, Precious," she laughed, "You'll be our very own ghost dog!"_

_James laughed with her. They had devised the plan earlier that day. They would coat Precious's fur in the flour then set her loose to run all over the house. _

_Soon they were finished. Lorraine took Precious from him and held her at arms length, surveying her work. Finally, she gave a satisfied nod. "This should do the trick."_

_"Come on, Lorraine," James said, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet, "Let's set her loose in the parlor. Our mothers are there having tea."_

_Lorraine grinned at him. "That's perfect!" She held Precious under one arm, not caring that the flour was getting all over her good pink frock, and took James's hand with her free hand. They ran towards the parlor together. _

_They stopped for a moment just outside the open parlor door. They could hear their mothers' voices. Lorraine looked at James with another grin. She put her finger up to her lips, warning him to be silent. Then she pushed Precious through the open doorway. _

_"Precious!" Lorraine's mother exclaimed, "What on earth?! Oh, you're getting flour all over my floors! Lorraine!!!"_

_Lorraine and James ran away from the parlor hand-in-hand, giggling merrily as they went._

(End flashback)

That hadn't worked out quite the way they planned, most of their childhood pranks had not. James recalled that that one in particular had resulted in warmed bottoms and no supper for both of them. A smile crept onto his lips. But that didn't stop them from getting into more trouble.

"What is so amusing, James?" Edward asked with a smile, "Surely nothing my wife has said could have given you that much enjoyment!" James could tell by the way the older man laughed boisterously and his flushed face that he was nearing his limit of wine.

"I beg your pardon...!" Alexandria began indignantly, but James cut her off.

"I was simply recalling something that happened a long while ago," he said. Lorraine cocked her head sideways and gave him a questioning look. He grinned at her and asked, "Do you remember our 'ghost dog'?"

For a moment she appeared puzzled, but then recollection lit on her face and she burst into laughter. "Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, "How could I forget? My mother was furious with me for days. We got flour all over her parlor."

Then, laughing as if they were children again, they recounted the story to Mr. and Mrs. Winchester.

"We did get into an awful lot of trouble together, did we not, James?" Lorraine said with a warm smile.

James smiled back at her and was just about to reply when he noticed the Winchesters exchange knowing smiles. He cleared his throat, catching himself and retreating back into his shell. Lorraine bit her lip and also appeared to have caught herself.

"Well, yes," James remarked after an awkward silence, "But children will be children."

"Yes, of course," Lorraine replied softly before she took a sip of her wine.

Edward, apparently sensing the uncomfortable air around the table, stood and invited James outside to have a cigar with him.

James stood. "Thank you, Sir," he said politely, "But I have to decline. I must be getting home. I have matters to see too." That last was a lie. He simply wanted to be alone. "Thank you for a lovely evening." He turned and bowed once to each of the ladies. "Mrs. Winchester. Miss Hawthorne."

He left the house without another word.

-----------

That night both Lorraine and James lay in their separate beds having almost identical thoughts. _Why did life have to be so difficult? _James didn't want a relationship. He was too busy, he told himself. Truly, he had been burned by Elizabeth Swann's refusal and did not want to risk more humiliation and rejection. Lorraine was worried that the moment she found happiness, her supposed-to-be-husband would show up and dash it all away. But both longed for what they thought was out of reach. Each other.

----------

Sorry if any of that didn't make sense or was a bit incoherent. It's like 3:15 in the morning where I am, and I'm tired, but I wanted to get this up before I went to bed. I hope you guys liked it. Oh, and I promise that the next chapter will have more plot development, and not just these fun little fluffy bits. It might take me a little bit longer to get out though. Please review! I cannot beg enough for your reviews! They mean soooo much!


	5. Chapter Five: Sudden Attack

Sorry it's been awhile since my last update, but I had to go back to school, and it was rather difficult getting back into the swing of things after a two week holiday break. Homework and studying for semester exams has been pretty crazy so I haven't had a lot of time to write.

Chapter Five: Sudden Attack

Jack stood on the deck of the Black Pearl, gazing off in the direction of Port Royal. He didn't want to go back. He had been let go once. He highly doubted he would be so lucky again should he be captured. But they were running low on supplies, and it had been awhile since they'd had themselves a good plunder. What could he do? He was after all a pirate.

He sighed as he turned away from the deck. "Gibbs!" he called.

Gibbs appeared a moment later. "Aye, Captain?"

"We make for Port Royal."

Gibbs looked at him for a moment, clearly thinking the same thing that Jack had been thinking minutes ago. Why take such a risk?

Jack grinned. "Pirate, mate."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, Port Royal it is then."

----------

Lorraine lay in her bed trying to concentrate on a book. It had been four nights since Alexandria invited James to dinner, and she hadn't seen him very much since. Maybe that was for the best. She tried and tried not to think of James, not to remember how taken with him she had been as a young girl. She could tell that for some reason he didn't want a relationship, and she worried that if she and James did begin to court that somehow Wellington would come for her and drag her back to London to become his wife.

It was probably better that she didn't spend much time with him. Maybe then she could forget about her feelings for him…. Unlikely.

She recalled how she had felt when her family left Port Royal for London when she was only eight. Even then her adoration for him had been so strong that she spent her first few months in London so upset that she cried most of the nights.

_Flashback:_

_"I hate London," Lorraine confided to her stuffed bear. It was the first night she would spend in her family's new home. She hated it. She hated her room. She hated the whole house. She hated London. She missed Port Royal. She missed her old bedroom. She missed her house. She missed her yard._

_But most of all she missed James._

_He was her best friend, and she was afraid she would never see him again. A tear ran down her cheek._

_She had had other friends, but most of her time was always spent with James. Sometimes he teased her, but most of the time he was much nicer to her than the other boys. _

_She thought back to how he had kissed her on the night that before she left Port Royal. It was her first kiss. She could still remember vividly the feel of his lips pressed softly on hers. She wanted to be near him, to be able to kiss him again._

_She wiped her tears away. Maybe she would see him again. Maybe when she was older they would go back to Port Royal, and she could be with him again. _

_Still she wished she could see him then. _

_She wasn't able to sleep soundly that whole night. When she did manage to doze off, the sleep was troubled by dreams. But most of the time she was awake and thinking longingly of James back in Port Royal._

(End flashback)

Lorraine smiled sadly as she remembered all the long nights she had spent crying and missing James. It amazed her to think of how taken she had been with him. Over the years, her ardor had faded, and she had had a few other beaux… but she could not think of one who she had cared about as much as she had cared about James. But even though she knew that, she had thought that she would be able to see him again and not be taken by him again. She was wrong.

She was just as besotted with him now as she had been when she was a child.

She let out another frustrated growl and threw her book on the nightstand beside the bed. There was no use in trying to concentrate on it anymore. She blew out the candle and rolled over onto her stomach. Maybe she would be able to get some sleep.

----------

James stood at the fort talking with Gillette. It seemed that all his lieutenant could talk about was how wonderful he and Lorraine had looked together when they had danced at Elizabeth's and Will's party.

"Really, Andrew," James told him, "You sound like a matchmaking old maid."

Gillette just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "If you knew what was good for you," he said, "You wouldn't need me to do the matchmaking. If you had any real sense in that head of yours, you would see that she likes you and that you have a chance with her."

"I have plenty of sense," James mumbled sullenly.

Gillette laughed. "Oh yes, you know more than most of ships and the sea and propriety and such, but on other things you could learn a thing or two."

James scoffed. "And I suppose you'd be the one to teach me?"

Gillette grinned again. "Maybe." He raised an eyebrow challengingly.

James opened his mouth to make some sarcastic remark, but Gillette cut him off.

"Did you dance with anyone else at Turner's and Miss Swann's banquet?" James could tell by the smug look in Andrew's eyes that he knew very well what the answer was.

"No," he replied with a shrug, as if to say that the matter was of no significance.

Gillette smiled smugly. "Exactly."

James got defensive. "That doesn't mean anything," he protested, "I just… I didn't…." He sighed. "It just doesn't mean anything," he finally repeated.

"Of course not," Gillette said, and James could tell that the other man was trying to hold back a laugh.

He felt anger boiling up inside him, both at Gillette for pressing the matter so and at himself for not being able to come up with a sufficient reply. He was about to say something angrily, but he heard a dull muffled thud in the distance. He turned his attention out to the sea. Gillette did the same.

For a moment, neither man could see anything, but then they could make out the shape of a cannonball whirring towards them. Both men threw themselves to the ground just in time as the cannonball knocked off a chunk of the stone making up the wall of the fort.

James was stunned but he managed to jump up and shout, "Return fire!" He peered out at the water, and he could see a ship emerging from the fog. He recognized it.

The Black Pearl.

Jack Sparrow.

James was overcome with rage.

----------

Okay sorry that was such a short chapter. I had actually planned on making it longer, but I have had so little time to write lately that I figured I would go ahead and update it since it seems like it has been forever since I put up my last chapter. I pretty much have the next chapter planned out so it shouldn't- hopefully- be very long before I get it out. Also, I'm sorry if it seems far-fetched that Jack would attack Port Royal, but… I wanted him to. Lol. I'm trying to make it believable though. So please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up before the week is over, that is if I don't have a lot of homework.


	6. Chapter Six: Near Disaster

I'm gonna say sorry again if the whole Jack sacking Port Royal is too unrealistic. But hey, I don't like Jack (sorry Jack lovers) and he's gonna be kind of bad in this story, well at least in the beginning. I think I'll make him good in the end. But I won't say anything else cause I don't want to give anything away. Well read and review!

Chapter Six: Near Disaster

"Sparrow," James growled.

Gillette squinted. "Jack Sparrow? Is that the Black Pearl?"

James nodded curtly and pivoted on his heel and began walking among the milling men trying to prepare to defend Port Royal. He began numbly issuing orders. This time they would have him.

This time James Norrington would show no mercy.

He looked back out to the water. Now, he could see boats coming towards the shore from the large ship. He knew that Sparrow was probably on one of those. His hand went to his flintlock pistol. When the time came, he would be ready. He wasn't going to capture Jack and risk him getting away. That had happened twice before, but it would not happen again.

No chances.

He was going to rid himself of Jack Sparrow once and for all.

Then suddenly the pirates were upon them, on the shore. There were many of them. James was sure it had to be the Black Pearl's whole crew. Some of them ran off towards the center of the town, but some stayed to engage in battle with the men of the navy who were guarding the fort and docks.

A big burly man with grizzly tangled gray hair matted all about his face came at James with a large wicked looking knife. James pulled his sword loose from its scabbard and easily parried the man's thrust. He didn't want to use his pistol. He was saving that shot for Jack Sparrow.

Since the man was armed with only the large knife, he was not much of a match for James's excellent sword skills. James dodged the man's knife and thrust his sword up into the man's middle. The man uttered a small cry as James wrenched the sword free. Blood oozed from between his fingers. With a gasping breath, he fell backwards. James moved on.

-----------

Lorraine had fallen into a deep and peaceful sleep, bereft of dreams that kept her tossing and turning. But then something tickled her senses, urging her to wake. She tried to ignore the urge. It seemed like it had been an eternity since she had actually had a peaceful uninterrupted sleep. But soon it became apparent that her inner feelings would not be ignored. Groggily, she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

She yawned, and suddenly she knew why her mind had so urgently tried to wake her. She coughed furiously as the smoke filled her lungs. She jumped from her bed, still coughing, and she realized that she could hear faint sounds. It sounded like people screaming. And what was that? A gun shot! More! Guns were going off everywhere. She coughed and ran to the window. She threw it open and stuck her head out. The first thing she did was take a deep breath. That was a mistake. Smoke that was billowing up from the bottom level of the Winchesters' house filled her lungs and brought on another bought of hacking and coughing. She looked down and it finally registered that the house was on fire. She had still been half asleep, and she hadn't thought about the reason for all the smoke.

Her mind was still foggy. Why was the house on fire? Why were people screaming? Why could she hear gunshots? Then it slowly dawned on her. Pirates. Of course. What else could it be? Fear washed over her in sickening waves. Pirates! What should she do?

_You could get out of the burning building, dolt, _advised that little irritating inner voice of hers.

She was too flustered to even tell the voice to shut up.

Luckily for her, the fire had not yet reached the level that her room was on. Then she wondered if the Winchesters were alright. Their room was on the first floor. Hopefully they were safe.

The smoke was beginning to thicken in the room, making it hard for Lorraine to see. Her eyes burned and watered. Every breath she drew was painful and brought about a fit of coughing. She began to stagger towards the wardrobe to get something to put over her thin cotton night gown, but then she stopped. What did propriety matter when she could very well be dying from smoke inhalation? If she wasn't in such a bad situation, she might have laughed at herself for being such an idiot.

After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the chamber door. By that time the smoke was so thick that it was almost black in color and she could hardly breathe at all. She dropped to her knees since the smoke seemed to be concentrating closer to the ceiling. It was an improvement, if not a very big one.

She absently wondered what was going on outside. She could no longer hear the screams or gunshots. The only sound that reached her ears was the roaring of the flames.

As she crawled towards the stairs the smoke began to thicken more. Despair overwhelmed her. She was going to die up here. Alone. This was not how she'd thought her end would be. Whenever she thought about her death, which was not very often, she always thought she would be an old woman with a family who loved her. Here she was, a 25 year old woman with no one who loved her and no living relative. And she was going to die.

Smoke crowded in on her, and breathing became even more of an effort. Her field of vision narrowed to a tiny tunnel, and she knew that she was about to pass out. If only she could make it down the stairs, she knew she could probably get to the back door- from what she had seen out the window, the fire seemed to be concentrated at the front of the house- but the stairs seemed an eternity away, and she didn't think she would be able to get down them if she did reach them.

She heard a sound. A crash, it seemed like. _Oh great, _she thought foggily, _Is the house going to fall in on me too?_

Then she seemed to hear a voice shouting. Was someone calling her name? Odd, it almost sounded like James… but she could barely hear over the sound of the fire and the whirring in her ears.

Her eyes burned. Every breath scorched her throat and lungs. Then her vision went totally black.

---------

James had been fighting the pirates all through the town, always searching for Jack Sparrow. Time was lost to him. He cut through every pirate in his way. He was intent on one thing and one thing only: the death of Jack Sparrow.

But he never saw him.

After some time of plundering and fighting, he realized that pirates were beginning to make their way back towards the docks. Back towards the Pearl. Towards freedom.

"Don't let any of them get away!" he shouted to no one in particular, "Capture them! Capture them!"

He wouldn't let him escape not this time. Not this time.

Then, by chance, he glanced towards the area where his and the Winchesters'- among others- estates sat. A faint orange glow showed against the night sky. He knew one of the houses was on fire. His first thought was: _Oh no, my whole life's savings and work will be gone. Burnt up with my house. _He had a decision to make. Stay and let the house go up in flames, or go and let Sparrow escape again. He growled in frustration. Why did things like this always have to happen to him? He knew he couldn't just let his house be destroyed. He took off towards the fire, cursing himself and his bad fortune the whole way. But as he ran towards the fire. He realized that it was not his home. It was the Winchesters' place. Then his thoughts turned to Lorraine. He had been so absorbed in his determination to find and kill Sparrow that he had not wondered where she was at. He could have slapped himself for being so stupid. He ran as quickly as he could towards the burning building. _God, let her be safe, _he prayed, _Let her be safe. Let her be safe. Let her be safe._

It seemed like forever- but could have really only been about five minutes- before he got to the front of the Winchesters' estate. The whole front of the building was engulfed in flames, and they were moving towards the back.

Edward and Alexandria Winchester were huddled outside their home. Edward had an old sword in his hand, but no pirates were around to use it against. James knew that they were all making their way back to the safety of the Pearl now. _Damn it._ Other townspeople milled about, but they were all engulfed in their own problems.

"Where's… where's Lorraine?" James panted when he reached them. At that point, he didn't care if they knew just how worried for her safety he was, just how much he cared about her.

Alexandria looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Oh, Commodore!" she cried, "We tried to reach her, but our room is on the bottom floor, and hers is on the top. The fire was in the way. We…." But James didn't stay to hear more. He tore off towards the house, ignoring their protests.

He knew right off that he wouldn't be able to get in the front. His only chance was to beat the flames to the back door. He went as fast as his legs could carry him. When he reached the back door, he was relieved to find that it was still accessible. He burst into it, and immediately was taken with a fit of coughing. The smoke was so thick and black that he could barely see.

"Lorraine!" he shouted as he walked through the kitchen, "Lorraine! Lorraine! Where are you?!"

They had said her room was on the top floor. He began making his way to where he thought he remembered the stairs to be. A few times, he came to walls of flame and had to turn back and find another way to get through. It seemed like it was taking him forever. Lorraine could never survive for so long in all of this. It was hopeless. But he couldn't give up. He could never live with himself if he gave up.

Finally he found the stairs. He had to dodge flames and falling debris as he ran towards them. "Lorraine! Lorraine, are you there?!" Still no answer. He absently wondered if the stairs would be even remotely safe to go on, but even as the question entered his mind, he pushed it away. He would risk it.

He ran up to the top of the stairs, still shouting for Lorraine. Where was she? Then he spotted her.

She was lying on the floor in a crumpled heap. He could tell by the awkward way that she was lying that she was unconscious… or maybe dead. No. He wouldn't let himself think that way.

He ran over to her and gathered her up in his arms. He pressed his ear to her chest and held his breath. He heard a very _very _faint _thump… thump… thump. _Thank God, she was still alive.

He ran back down the stairs and began searching for an exit. Things seemed to have changed even in the short time he had been upstairs. The way he had reached the stairs was blocked now.

It was even harder getting out than it was getting in. For one, he had Lorraine to carry, and he had to be careful that he didn't burn her or hit her against anything.

Just when he thought he would never be able to get out, when he thought that he was going to die in there, he found the kitchen. The back door was just beyond the kitchen. If he could just get to it…. Yes!

Finally they were out.

He ran back around to the front where Edward and Alexandria Winchester were still standing, looking tearfully at their ruined home.

When they saw him, they rushed over. He knelt down and laid Lorraine gently on the grass. It was only then that he really got a good look at her. Her beautiful face was sooty, as was her white cotton night gown. Her long thick auburn her was a tangled mess. Luckily, she didn't have any burn marks that he could see. It must have just been the smoke that got to her.

"Thank God, James!" Edward exclaimed, "You were in there for so long, we thought the worst."

"Oh, Commodore," Alexandria said in a choked voice as she looked from him to Lorraine, "Is she… is she….?"

"No, she's not dead," James replied. The relief was evident in his own voice. "But she's hurt pretty badly, and she needs medical attention."

"Thank you so much," Alexandria sobbed, finally breaking down into tears. He sympathized with her. She had just lost her house, and she had been afraid that she was losing a friend as well. "I thought that surely she was gone."

"I could have done no different," James said. He lifted Lorraine again, protectively holding her against his chest. "Here will take her to my house. Edward go see if Dr. Williams can see her." He worried that the doctor wouldn't be able to tend to her. There were probably many other injuries, but he had to try. "Tell him it's urgent."

----------

Please, please, please, please review!!! I love reviews. They make my days brighter. More to come soon. Hopefully tomorrow night, but don't hold me to that.


	7. Chapter Seven: Stowaway

Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! And here's chapter seven!

Chapter Seven: Stowaway

Lorraine pressed her hand to her chest as another bout of coughing overtook her. Her lungs burned and her throat was sore.

"Here, dear," Alexandria was beside her with a glass of water. Lorraine took it and eagerly drank. "That's it. Dr. Williams says you will be fine as long as you get some rest, but you'll be coughing for a few days."

Lorraine couldn't recall much about the fire and the pirate attack. "How many days has it been?" she asked. She looked around. "And where am I?"

"The fire was last night," Alexandria replied, "You have been unconscious for a while. It is almost night again. And as for your second question, you are in one of Commodore Norrington's guest rooms."

"Commodore Norrington…?" Lorraine mumbled, a little confused. She put a hand to her head.

"Yes," Alexandria said sadly, "The house was lost in the fire. The Commodore has been so kind as to offer us a place to stay."

Lorraine reached out and placed her hand on Alexandria's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Alexandria. I know how hard this must be for you."

"Yes, well…" She gave a small smile and patted Lorraine's hand, "Things will work out for the best." Her smile widened a bit, and the sadness left her eyes. "He rescued you, you know."

Lorraine raised her eyebrows. "James, erm… I mean Commodore Norrington rescued me?"

Alexandria nodded. "Edward and I tried to reach you, but the fire made it impossible. We thought for sure we had lost you, but then the Commodore came running up to us outside. He asked where you were, and when I told him you were still inside, he ran in. A short time later, he came back out with you in his arms."

All Lorraine could do was gape at her. "He risked his life like that for me?" she finally managed in an astonished voice.

Alexandria nodded again. "He did. Ran straight into the burning house."

"He's alright, isn't he?" Lorraine asked, hoping to God that he didn't suffer any injury or worse on her account, "He didn't get hurt?"

"He has some minor burns," Alexandria replied, "And he'll be coughing for a few days too, but other than that he is fine."

Lorraine was amazed that he would do such a thing for her. Her heart wanted to soar right out of her chest. He _must_ care for her some. But then she remembered that she had a betrothed already and that any day he might show up and demand that she marry him as her father had promised she would. Her face became downcast once more.

"Where is he now?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"He is in a meeting, discussing the attack."

"Oh, yes." Lorraine had nearly forgotten that pirates had been the cause of the fire and all the chaos. "Were any of the pirates captured?"

"I don't know," Alexandria said, "Maybe a few but not many. Commodore Norrington was very displeased. The pirate who led the attack was the same pirate I was telling you about: Jack Sparrow, the one who was captured and managed to escape."

Lorraine sat up straight in the bed. "No!" she gasped. Her interest had been piqued. "He is the one who Will Turner helped escape from jail and then again from the hangman, right?"

"Right."

"Oh, Commodore Norrington must be very upset." She knew James would be angry with himself for losing the same man twice.

"Indeed," Alexandria replied, "I dare say he will be going after them."

Lorraine was about to open her mouth to reply, but a knock came at the door.

"Is the patient well enough for visitors?" asked a masculine voice from the other side. James.

Lorraine glanced to a mirror that was across from the bed, and she barely bit back a groan. Her hair was disheveled, and she knew she wouldn't be able to make it look suitable in a few moments. She was dressed in only a nightgown. She thought she looked horrible.

"Just a moment, Commodore," Alexandria said. She pushed Lorraine gently back down on her back and pulled the cover over her. Then she walked to the door and let James in.

His stunning green eyes immediately lit on her, and when he smiled at her she felt her heart leap and her breathing quickened.

He bowed. "Good evening, Miss Hawthorne," he said, "Are you feeling any better?"

Lorraine smiled back at him. "Yes, I am," she replied, "Thanks to you. You will never know how grateful I am that you saved my life."

He looked down at the floor, appearing somewhat embarrassed at the praise. "I only did what I felt I had to do, Miss Hawthorne. I couldn't just let you die like that."

They met each others eyes again and held the gaze for what seemed an eternity. Lorraine felt that she could stare into those eyes forever. He made her feel off balance. She barely remembered how to breathe when he was looking at her the way he was then.

James appeared as if he wanted to say something to her, but instead he looked back at Alexandria, who was still standing by the door, and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, erm…" he finally managed a bit awkwardly, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable? Anything you need?"

Lorraine shook her head. "No, you have done so much already," she replied, "But do tell me, what of the pirates?"

His expression darkened. "All who weren't killed escaped," he growled, "Every one." He shook his head, as if trying to dispel his foul mood. "I leave in the morning on the _Royal Valor _with my crew to hunt them down."

"So soon?" Lorraine asked in a soft voice. She knew how dangerous it would be for him to go after Jack Sparrow and his crew, and she could not help but be saddened. What if the worst happened? What if he never came back?

James sighed. "Yes," he said, "I would have been happier to leave sooner, but things had to be seen to. I cannot afford to give Jack Sparrow anymore of a head start. This time, I do not plan to let him get away."

Lorraine blushed slightly at how silly he must have thought her question was. "Of course," she said. But she couldn't keep herself from adding: "When do you think you'll be back?" She wondered if he could see the desperate hope and fear in her eyes.

He looked at her for a moment before replying. "It's hard to say," he sighed, "But I don't plan to come back with anything short of Jack Sparrow in tow. He will not escape the gallows this time." There was fierce determination in his eyes, and Lorraine knew that he would not be deterred.

Her heart was screaming: _"No don't go! Don't leave me! I love you!" _But she managed to keep an outward calm.

There was another long moment of awkward silence, then James said, "Well, a maid will be up shortly with your dinner. I must go. If I do not see you again before I leave, then I wish you get well soon and good evening." He smiled at her then turned and walked to the door. He bowed to Alexandria then left.

Lorraine stared at the door desolately. What was she to do? _Could _she do anything? She wanted to call him back and tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to beg him to stay and not to worry about stupid Jack Sparrow. She wanted to beg him to love her and be happy with her. She felt tears rising in her eyes at the hopelessness of everything.

"I'm rather tired," she lied to Alexandria when she could find the voice to speak, "I think I'll have a rest. If the maid comes up with my food, send her away. I don't feel like eating."

Alexandria nodded and quietly left the room, leaving Lorraine alone with her thoughts.

Lorraine rolled over onto her side, frantically wondering what to do. Should she give up? Maybe he didn't care for her at all. He hadn't said anything. But he _had _risked his life for her. She bit her lip in thought. What did it matter if he did have feelings for her anyway? _If _he came back safely from this, the marriage of such an important man would certainly be talked about. If Wellington learned that his promised bride was marrying someone else what would he do? But she pushed that question out of her mind, returning her thoughts to the immediate problem.

James was leaving. He might not ever return. He didn't know how she felt for him, didn't know that she loved him.

She sighed and closed her eyes. What to do? What to do? Then it hit her. Her eyes popped open as she gasped.

It wasn't the best idea, of course, and she was sure that when people found out, she would be gossiped about for ages, but it seemed better than her other options.

She quietly stood and walked over to the mirror. She pulled her long her back away from her face and studied herself. She reached across her body with her free hand and pressed her breasts flat against her chest. She stared at her reflection. Maybe, just maybe, this would work.

She thought that with a little effort, she could make herself look like a man.

She would dress in some men's clothing- where she would get that she was not yet sure, but she knew she would be able to find some somewhere. She would bind her breasts. She would hide her long tresses beneath a hat. She could make sure none of the men on James's ship ever got a good look at her face. No one would have any reason to believe that she was a woman.

She even found herself smiling into the mirror as she thought about her plan.

----------

James sat on the edge of his bed in his cabin aboard the _Royal Valor_. He had a lot on his mind. All of his thoughts centered around two people: Jack Sparrow and Lorraine Hawthorne. His determination to capture Jack was so strong that it almost consumed him. But there was something else that was warring with that for dominance: His feelings for Lorraine.

He growled in frustration. How could he be so careless as to let himself feel this way? Nothing good ever came from him falling in love. Women didn't like him. Rejection was all that ever resulted from his falling in love.

But maybe… maybe there was a chance that Lorraine somewhat returned his feelings. He recalled the look in her beautiful eyes when he told her that he was leaving. She had seemed upset and worried for him.

He wondered whether or not he should have said anything to her about how he felt. Should he have asked her to wait for him until he came back. What if by the time he returned to Port Royal, she had been swept off her feet by some dashing young man? He would never forgive himself for not taking the chance and letting his feelings be known.

But sometimes it was just so much easier keeping his feelings hidden, so much less painful.

He sighed. Why was it that she captivated him so? Why did he long for her more than he ever had any other woman? She was beautiful, but he was sure there were others who were more beautiful. He thought back to his feelings for her when they had been children. At first he had viewed her as a silly little girl who held no charms for him at all, but then as they got older his feelings had turned into a childish sort of infatuation with her.

After her family's move, she had gradually left his mind. If she had stayed in London, he wouldn't be in this position…. But he didn't think he could be angry that she had returned. Although somewhat awkward and embarrassing, the times that they had shared together since Will and Elizabeth's wedding feast had been sweet. He longed for those moments when she bestowed on him that special smile.

Before his thoughts could progress any further, a knock came at his door.

"Enter," he commanded. He stood, wondering what could be the problem. He had just seen to everything moments before.

The door opened and Gillette appeared holding a young man by the arm. "We found a stowaway, Commodore," he said, "He was hiding out below decks."

James rolled his eyes exasperatedly and walked over to them. Before he could say anything, the young man piped up. "I'll work, sir." James thought he must be very young, for he was far shorter than himself and his voice was rather high. "Please don't take me back."

"It is to late to take you back anyway," James said angrily. A stowaway was the last thing he wanted to deal with. "What's your name?"

"My… my name?" the young man stammered, "Umm… I'm Daniel Blake."

"Well, Mr. Blake," James said, still annoyed, "You _will _be expected to work. I don't tolerate slackers. When we return to Port Royal, you will be punished accordingly."

Daniel was wearing a large black hat with the brim pulled down, shading his face so that James could not get a good look at it no matter how he tried. The young man would not meet his eyes. He stared only at the floor.

"Yes, sir," he said firmly, "I won't slack. I can work hard. I promise."

"Mmm hmm." James wondered what other problems and complications would be thrown at him. Why couldn't things ever be easy? "We'll see. Gillette, see to it that Mr. Blake has a place to sleep among the crew. Mr. Blake, in the morning you will rise early with the crew. Be prepared to work."

"Yes, sir," Daniel replied, "You can count on me."

"Good evening, Lieutenant." As Gillette left with the young man and closed the door, James walked back to his bed, shaking his head.

---------

How did you guys like it? I'm not really sure how a stowaway would be dealt with, but anywhoo…. Remember reviews are your friends!


	8. Chapter Eight: Something Strange

Sorry for the wait, but I just started my second semester of school, and already it is proving to be considerably more difficult than last semester. Grrr… chemistry. Anyways, I'll spare you the details, but I've been relatively busy. Here's chapter eight!

Chapter Eight: Something Strange

Lorraine rose early in the morning with the crew of the _Royal Valor_. She was exhausted. It had been a mostly sleepless night. How could she sleep comfortably with so many men sleeping around her? She had planned to sleep hidden below deck, but when some of the men found her and took her to Andrew, or rather Lieutenant Gillette as she now had to call him, her plans changed.

She had been almost shaking with fear and anxiety as she was led by Gillette to James's cabin. What if he had recognized her? What would have happened then? She knew he would have been beyond angry with her. Would he have ordered the ship turned back to Port Royal despite the time that would be lost?

But luckily she had been able to keep her identity a secret. She just wondered how long she would be able to keep up the charade.

Before she went out on deck with the she pulled the brim of her hat down so that it shadowed her face, and she made sure that her long auburn locks were shoved up into the hat. She checked the cloth that she was using to bind her breasts and made sure that it was tight. She winced at the discomfort it caused, but it was a necessary measure to take. She couldn't very well deceive people into thinking that she was a man if she showed her breasts. There was no mirror handy in the crewman's quarters so she had to just hope and pray that she looked manly enough.

The day went about pretty much uneventfully, well if you could call anything about dressing up as a man and stowing yourself away on a naval vessel uneventful. Lorraine worked on the deck with the other crewmen. It was difficult at times to hide the fact that she really didn't have a clue about what she was doing. She had never really been comfortable at sea, so she spent as little time on ships as she could. Mostly her duties of that day were swabbing the deck and did other undignified tasks that were proper for a stowaway.

By the end of the first day, Lorraine was already wondering what she had gotten herself into. She looked down at her hands, soft, delicate, and ivory. Lady's hands, they were. But already she could see the beginnings of blisters. She shook her hands with a low growl and wondered if she would be able to handle weeks of this.

But then she looked up and saw _him_.

She had only seen James briefly a few times during the day when he would come out and make sure all was going well. She assumed that the rest of the day he had been going over charts and maps and planning their action for when they caught up with Sparrow.

Now he was back to make sure everything was well before the crew took supper. She looked at him from beneath the brim of her large hat, and her heart began to race. She had to admit, he cut a rather imposing figure. He was tall, much taller than her, and lean. He wore his naval uniform and his powdered white wig. His face was stern but handsome. It was all she could do not to rush up to him, throw her arms around him, and tell him the whole story. She wanted him so badly it hurt. Then she realized he was making his way towards her.

With a quick intake of breath, she turned and pretended to busy herself with a line in the rigging. _Please don't let him be suspicious, _she prayed in her mind, _Please don't let him know. _

"Mr. Blake," James said in a firm voice, "I trust you have been working hard today?"

"I do my best, Commodore," Lorraine replied, trying her best to make her voice sound gruff and manly. She placed her hands behind her back, hoping that he wouldn't notice them.

"That is fortunate," he replied coolly, "You are lucky, Mr. Blake, that I am so preoccupied with the task at hand." He paused briefly, and Lorraine noted the flare of anger in his eyes. She knew he was thinking about Sparrow. "For if not, I assure you, your stay on this ship would be less than comfortable." He paused again, and she could feel the intensity of his gaze even though she kept her eyes down. "But one wrong move and you will wish you had stayed wherever you came from. I do not tolerate disobedience or indolence on vessels in my command."

"I understand, Commodore," Lorraine said, wishing he would move on, "I will work my hardest."

"See that you do."

Only a little bit later, Lorraine sat at a table with the crew and ate dinner. It wasn't a glamorous meal by any means, but she was hungry and it filled her belly so she was grateful. Occasionally, a comment would be directed to her, and she would have to answer, but she tried her best to remain out of the conversation as much as possible. She was afraid her 'man voice' wasn't too convincing. James, she knew, would be dining with the captain and Lieutenant Gillette. She wished that she could see him, but she knew that it was too much to hope for. At least she got to be near him, even if he didn't know her for who she really was.

Later that night, Lorraine stood on deck looking out at the vast ocean surrounding them. The moon was full and it bathed everything in its pale glow. She could make out its wavering reflection in the waves. She had volunteered to take watch because she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep very well.

She sighed and rested her chin in her hand, thinking yet again of all that was going on. Sometimes, she could almost laugh at it all. She had never expected anything like this to happen in her life. Always as a girl, she had longed for adventure and freedom, but gradually she had come to accept the bounds of society and had learned to be a 'proper young lady.' Well, now she was dressed as a man and working on a ship- one that she had snuck on to- that was going after a pirate. Even then a small smile crossed her lips. _Enough adventure for you, Lorraine? _she asked herself. She thought that if things worked out after this, she'd never need another adventure.

Her thoughts turned grim when her mind turned to Darcy Wellington. For some reason, she was hardly able to keep from worrying over her 'fiancé' lately. She didn't know why, but she couldn't banish the feeling of anxiety that something was going to happen. She told herself that she was just being silly. She had planned her escape well. No one in London had known of her departure beforehand…. But she couldn't suppress her worry.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she thought of her first meeting with Wellington.

_Flashback:_

_Lorraine smiled as she talked with her friend, Anna._

_"Don't you just love weddings?" Anna asked gaily. One of their friends, Isabelle, had just gotten married, and they were now at the reception. Lorraine nodded as she looked at the newlyweds dancing in the middle of the floor. _

_She opened her mouth to say something else, but it snapped shut when she heard her father's voice. _

_"Lorraine, love," he called, "Come here. There's someone I want you to meet."_

_Lorraine rolled her eyes, causing Anna to giggle. She put on her most convincing fake smile, and turned towards her father. He was standing a few yards away with a couple who looked to be about his age._

_"Hello," she said, offering the group a small courtesy when she arrived._

_Her father put his arm around her. "Mr. Wellington, Mrs. Wellington, this is Lorraine, my only child," he said as he smiled down at her affectionately, "Lorraine these are the Wellingtons. They are acquaintances of mine."_

_Lorraine nodded to the couple in greeting. The man was shorter than her father, but still a bit taller than her. He was heavy and had a ruddy complexion. When he tipped his head to her, Lorraine noticed that his pale blonde hair was thinning on top. Mrs. Wellington was almost taller than her husband. She hardly smiled at all and appeared to be immensely bored._

_"Well, well," Wellington said to her father, "You have a beautiful young daughter, Hawthorne." A lewd look came to his otherwise expressionless eyes as he looked her up and down. "She will make some man a fine wife." Lorraine fidgeted uncomfortably, wishing to be away. She didn't like the man's eyes on her._

_Her father didn't notice her discomfort. He simply laughed jovially and thanked Wellington. _

_After conversing for a few minutes with her father and the Wellingtons, Lorraine finally managed to get away. She had decided right then that she did not like Mr. Wellington one bit._

(End flashback)

Lorraine had been 17 then. Mrs. Wellington passed away six years after that. That was when it became apparent that Wellington wanted to marry her. Whether for her or her father's money, Lorraine didn't know, but she did know that Darcy Wellington would never be able to give her what she wanted from a man. He would never fill her heart as James did.

---------

James tossed and turned in his bed that night. His sleep was filled with dreams. Some were dreams of him fighting Jack Sparrow and winning. Others- most that is- were of him battling Jack and losing. Those he woke up from in a sweat. Still a few others were of Lorraine. Most of those were pleasant, very pleasant indeed, but some were troubling. In those it was always something trying to take her away from him. He could never find out specifically what; the dreams were muddled and unclear when he woke up. But there was always something.

He berated himself as he sat awake in his bed after one of those. He shook his head.

_She's not yours to begin with, _he told himself, _You can't lose her. _

He knew that he had no right to worry over her. She wasn't his. But he couldn't force his heart to stop feeling the way it was feeling. More and more, he wished he had said something before he left. If she didn't feel the same way about him, he could've dealt with the humiliation of rejection again…. Couldn't he have?

He sighed as he leaned back down on his sweat soaked sheets. Maybe he couldn't. Maybe it was better that he keep his feelings to himself and that way protect his heart. She never had to know how he felt about her.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. That wasn't important now. What was important was Sparrow. Hopefully they were catching up with him. He prayed fervently that the _Royal Valor _was fast enough to catch the _Black Pearl_. He knew he wouldn't be content until he had settled the score with Jack. He _needed _to see that man brought to justice.

That morning, James spent quite a bit of time, studying his maps and marking charts, trying to figure out where and when they would likely catch up with the _Pearl_. He went out on deck for a breath of fresh air and to speak with the captain and to make sure all was well with the crew. As he walked along the deck he spied Daniel Blake, the stowaway turned deckhand, off a little ways scrubbing the deck. Something made James look at him, and then he stopped right in his tracks, his brow creased in puzzlement.

The way that the boy was bent over working, pushed his backside up into view. Now, James wasn't one to normally study the shape of his crewmen, but he couldn't help but realize that this boy was built… well like a woman.

James forced himself to turn his head and keep walking, but his thoughts remained with the young deckhand. It wasn't normal for a boy to look like that. The light brown material of the boy's britches pulled tight across his bottom, bringing into view the round and full feminine shape of his hips. James shook his head. He was imagining things. It had been so long since he had been with a woman that he was starting to see things. He promised himself that he captured Sparrow, the first time the ship made berth, he would employ the services of a woman. Maybe that would help him relieve some of his tension and relax.

He looked over his shoulder back to where Daniel was still working. James wondered why the boy always kept that ridiculous hat pulled down over his face. He honestly couldn't tell what he looked like. James was about to turn again and continue walking, but stopped when Daniel reached up his hand to tuck a piece of hair under his hat. His hand was creamy white and small. It didn't look to James like a hand that had seen much manual labor. But it wasn't even that that had arrested James's attention so. It was the lock of hair that had now disappeared back under the big black hat. The lock had been a long curl. It was a stunning shade of auburn.

James drew his brows together. There was something strange about Daniel Blake.

----------

End of chapter eight! I don't have much to say except please please please review!!! Also, the next updates might be a little slow because I've got so much school work to do, and because I had some stuff planned out for this, but I've kind of changed it so I'm going to work through a few things before I get into the big action stuff. But hopefully it won't be too long until my next update. Remember to review! It's not hard, just press the little button!


	9. Chapter Nine: Discovered

Alrighty, here's chapter nine. It's dedicated to my faithful reviewers, as are all my chapters. Thanks you guys! By the way, I want to warn you all that in one of the chapters to come (not sure which one) things are going to get a little smutty, so I'll have to up the rating to M. I just wanted to warn everyone. I'll post another warning at the beginning of that chapter so you all will know.

Chapter Nine: Discovered

Two days passed, and James kept a wary eye on Daniel Blake. At times he was sure there was more to the young deckhand, but at other times, he thought he was just going crazy. He thought back on what his life had been like the past while. With a snort, he decided that it could very well be the latter.

On the positive side, they should be gaining on Jack and his crew. Just the thought sent a shiver of excitement and anticipation through James. It would be so satisfying to finally have dealt with Sparrow.

When he had taken care of _him_- James did not think of the fact that he could be the one to be defeated in his battle with Jack- he would have to go back to Port Royal and see Lorraine. He didn't know how he felt about that really. He would be joyous at seeing her again, hearing her laugh, seeing that special smile that seemed to be reserved for him alone…. But then again, how could risk facing the rejection and humiliation that Elizabeth had given him. He sighed and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind along with many other things that he assured himself he did not have to think about just yet. He would face Lorraine when the time came.

He walked on deck and after going a little ways, he passed Daniel Blake, who was again scrubbing the deck. James couldn't help but give the young man a second glance, wondering what it was about him that set off James's senses.

Then he heard Daniel cough.

The kind of hacking, bone rattling cough one got from too much smoke inhalation.

The kind of cough _he_ had.

That was when he caught a good glimpse of that face that was usually so well hidden beneath the brim of the hat.

Everything seemed to click.

James froze, unable to believe what his whole mind was screaming at him was true. It couldn't be. She wouldn't dare. Then memories slammed into his mind, memories of the rowdy, spirited young girl who always had some hare-brained scheme and who was always getting into trouble.

Purposefully, he began walking towards 'Daniel.'

-----------

"Stand up, Miss Hawthorne." An ominous and deadly calm voice said from behind where Lorraine was kneeling, scrubbing the deck. James.

She immediately froze when it registered in her mind that he had used her real name.

In a split second she decided to play dumb. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, sir," she said, doing her best to make her voice deep and gruff.

She gasped as her arm was seized roughly, and she was unceremoniously hauled to her feet. She was whirled around, and her chin was grasped in a firm hand. Her hat was thrown off, and her long auburn locks cascaded down her back. She met James's furious green eyes.

"I knew it!" he growled. He released her chin and grabbed her other arm. "What could have possessed you to do this, Lorraine?!" His voice was no longer deadly calm. It was full of heat and anger. Lorraine didn't know which was more frightening. He gave her a shake. "What?!"

Lorraine didn't know what to say. She couldn't just come out and tell him the truth. Oh, yes, she could see it now: _"Oh, James, I had to dress up as a man and stowaway on your ship because I'm in love with you!" _That would certainly be interesting.

"I… I…," she stammered, "I don't know…." She couldn't think of a good reason.

"Is that all you can say?" he demanded passionately, "Do you know what you've done?"

"I'm sorry, James," she said softly, "I just….

But he cut her off. "Do you know what danger you've put yourself in?" he asked her. He was still grasping her arms tightly, and it was becoming slightly painful. She made an effort to pull away, but he held her fast. "Tell me, Lorraine, how many times, other than the attack at Port Royal, have you had any run-ins with pirates?"

Lorraine shook her head slowly. "N… none…."

He snorted. "That's what I thought."

She was becoming just as angered as he. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child, James!" she exclaimed angrily, "I'm not a little girl!"

"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically, still glaring at her.

"Yes!" she shouted. She made another effort to wrench her arms free, but he still would not let go. "Turn me loose!" she commanded heatedly.

He let go of her arms quickly, and his hands moved up to his head as he slowly turned away from her. She took the opportunity to bend and pick up her hat. She placed it on top of her head, not bothering to hide her hair anymore.

James turned back to her. He was a bit calmer, but his face still looked more out of control than Lorraine had seen him. "You don't know how difficult you have made this for me, do you?" he growled angrily.

"I'm sorry, James," she replied softly, "I didn't mean to…."

He cut her off with a short and bitter laugh. "Didn't mean to, Lorraine?" he repeated, "No, of course, you didn't mean to." She was about to indignantly ask what that was supposed to mean, but he plowed on right over her. "Do you know how much time you have caused me to waste?"

"Waste?" Lorraine asked, "What do you mean 'waste.' There's no need to waste any time."

He looked at her as if she was daft. "I have to take you back to Port Royal. Do you know how much time that will cost us, precious time we don't have? Here we are gaining on the _Black Pearl, _and I learn that we have to…."

Lorraine interrupted him. "I'm not going back to Port Royal," she stated stubbornly. No, she was not going to let him just take her back, not after she went through all of this just to be with him.

Again he stared at her. "Of course you're going back," he maintained.

"Oh no I'm not," she argued.

He grabbed her hands and turned them over to study her palms. His finger grazed one of her fresh blisters, and she winced at the pain. "Look," he said, "Until now you've not known a hard day's work. You can't stay on my ship. I'm taking you back to Port Royal where you belong."

Lorraine pulled her hands away from his furiously, tears of hurt springing to her eyes. "Maybe I haven't known of life of hard work," she retorted angrily, "But haven't I proven during these three days that I can work? Have Lieutenant Gillette or the captain once complained that I slacked off on whatever task they assigned me? I didn't get these blisters from standing around! So now, simply because I am 'Lorraine' and not 'Daniel' I am to be taken back to Port Royal?" Her chest heaved with fury, and she fixed him with her angriest glare.

His mouth opened and closed a few times as he seemed to be searching for an explanation. Finally, he simply said. "It's just different, Lorraine."

"Different?!" she exclaimed, "It's not different! I can handle myself…!"

"Wait a minute!" James interrupted her, "How did we go from you explaining yourself to me to the other way around. _I'm _the one who should be angry in this situation, not you! And you've yet to tell me why you just decided to stowaway aboard the ship!"

"Sir," Andrew Gillette stepped forward. He gaped at Lorraine a moment before turning towards James. "Sir, she would be bring her around, back towards Port Royal?" he asked.

It was then that Lorraine looked around. She saw that they had gathered a small audience. The captain, along with the other members of the crew who had been up on that part of the deck were gathered around them, most gaping at Lorraine. If not for the seriousness of her situation, she might have smiled at the astonished looks on their faces. She had fooled them at least.

She turned back around when she heard James answer Andrew's question. "Yes."

Andrew nodded and started turning back to go speak with the captain, but Lorraine grabbed his arm. "Wait, please," she said to him with pleading eyes. She turned back to James. "James, please, don't do this," she said to him, "I'll still work. I'll pull my weight. You need not lose time to take me back."

"This isn't about you being able to pull your weight or not, Lorraine!" James said with exasperation, "You don't understand how dangerous this is! How can you ask me to willingly let you come along when I know very well that you could be injured or killed?"

"Just let me stay," she said, "You know you'll never be able to catch up with Sparrow if you turn around now. Don't you want to catch him?" Lorraine knew that she was not fighting fair by using James's grudge against Jack Sparrow to get her way, but it was the one option she had left that she was almost certain would work.

Sure enough, she wasn't disappointed.

James's face darkened at the mention of Jack's name. He looked away from her face and sighed. His gaze moved to the ground, and he furrowed his brow. Lorraine bit her lip in anticipation, wondering what he would say. Finally, he looked back up at her. "Tell the captain to stay the course, Lieutenant," he said, still not looking away from her, "We move on as according to plan."

Andrew faltered a moment before saying, "Aye, sir." He moved to go to the captain, and he paused in front of Lorraine, as if wondering how to acknowledge her now. After an instant, he bowed slightly, with a nervously muttered, "Miss Hawthorne," then moved on.

Lorraine nodded to him then looked back up at James. His eyes bored into her, seeming to sear her very soul, and she could have sword that she felt her knees trembling.

"Come with me," he said curtly as he briskly walked past her. She almost had to run to keep up with his long strides.

As she followed James, she wondered if she had only made a big mistake by doing this. What did he think of her now?

----------

Okay another chapter finished. This one isn't as long as I'd planned on it being, but I figured I would go ahead and get this much out, so there wouldn't be too long of a wait. Please review! I cannot stress enough how important reviews are to me. They really make me happy and inspire me to write more.


	10. Chapter Ten

Yeah, I couldn't really think of a name befitting this chapter…. Sorry about that. Lol. Anyways, here ya go!

Chapter Ten

James walked back towards his room, not even glancing over his shoulder to make sure Lorraine was following him. He didn't need to. He could hear her breathing, feel the heat of her body. When they reached the door of his room, he opened it and stepped inside, leaving the door ajar for Lorraine to follow him in. Slowly, he turned to face her.

He was surprised to see that he had frightened her. Her face was paler than usual, and she seemed to be trembling. She had a look of anxiety on her face as she looked from him to the floor and back again. He crossed his arms at his chest and studied her, waiting for her gaze to settle.

Finally her beautiful eyes, now more violet than blue, met his. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and James wondered if he really could be angry with her. He didn't know what to say. He had brought her back to his room planning on yelling at her, on letting her know just how furious he was, but now that he had her in there, alone in his room with him, all the words went right out of his head.

After a moment, he managed, "This is dangerous, Lorraine…." He trailed off, and when she did not reply, he continued, "Why? Just tell me that: why?"

"I don't know, James," she replied softly.

He sighed wearily. "I don't buy it, Lorraine."

"I'm sorry." And she said nothing else.

He studied her. Her lovely heart shaped face was anxious, and James thought he saw shimmering tears in her eyes. She wrung her small hands and chewed her bottom lip nervously.

As he stood there watching her, the feelings that had been somewhat suppressed in the days of their separation… well, their supposed separation… came flooding back in his mind and his heart. Despite how much he wanted to scream at her, to make her regret her foolish decision, he couldn't. Instead he wanted to do just the opposite. He wanted to take her into his arms and place soft kisses on her brows and lips and tell her that it was all okay.

But he couldn't do that either.

"You shouldn't have done this," he said, despite the fact that she already knew his sentiments where that was concerned, "You've put yourself in unnecessary danger. In Port Royal, you would have been safe." _And I wouldn't have the distraction of you being so close to me, _he finished silently to himself.

"I know," she replied, looking up at him again, "But you wouldn't have been." She froze as if she had not meant to say that and quickly looked away again. Her cheeks were stained crimson.

James was certainly no less startled. Her voice echoed through his mind. So she had been worried for him then? The realization filled him with triumph and elation, but along with those feelings came wariness. Was this really a sign that her feelings for him matched his for her? Or could it be a design like Elizabeth's? A design to get something that she wanted? He looked at her and thought. He couldn't bring himself to believe that she was really like that, but still he didn't dare risk too much of his heart.

Silence filled the room like a third presence, separating them. James sought for something to say. "I will not be able to concentrate at all on defeating Sparrow if I'm worried about you being carried off by one of his crew members," he told her.

"It is not my intention to distract you, James," she told him a little pleadingly, "I didn't even think of that. I just… wanted to come along."

Despite himself James laughed. Leave it to Lorraine to just wake up and decide to tag along on an excursion to capture an infamous pirate.

Lorraine studied the floor again before finally looking back up at him. "Are you very angry at me?" she asked. Her voice was hopeful, as were her beautiful eyes.

James sighed. "As much as I know I should be, no not really," he told her with a shrug. He tried his best to give her a stern look. "But I'm not happy either."

She smiled radiantly, and before he knew what was happening, she was pressing herself against him with her arms tight around his neck. Feeling the warmth of her body pressed to his, the softness of her, he could hardly catch his breath. He realized that he had his arms wrapped around her waist, and his hand was itching to caress the beautiful round bottom that was in perfect view because of the tight material of her pants. With very conscious effort, he restrained himself.

She cleared her throat and pulled away. She smiled up at him shyly, a faint blush once again staining her cheeks. "Thank you," she murmured softly, "I'm so glad you're not angry with me."

James could hardly find his voice, so shaken that he was from their close contact a moment before. In the brief moment that she was in his arms, it was as if everything else was gone. His mind was blank of everything but Lorraine and her soft body pressed to his. There was no Jack, no Elizabeth, no fear, no worries. But, alas, it had to end. And with that moment's end, reality came back to him.

Rather than replying to her thanks, he changed the topic. "Well, you can certainly no longer sleep with the crew," he said, "You will sleep here."

James looked up when he heard a gasp come from her lips. Her cheeks were a brighter red than he had ever seen them. "J- James," she stuttered, "W… what…? You… I…. I mean…."

It took him only a moment to realize what had put her in such a state, and then his cheeks were almost as red as hers. "I…. No… no, certainly not… erm…. I meant you would sleep here… alone. I will sleep with the crew."

"Oh." Lorraine chuckled nervously. It sounded forced. "I'm sorry…. I… um… misunderstood."

James simply nodded. He didn't want to test his voice, for he knew it would sound strained. The thought of sharing a room, and more importantly a bed, with Lorraine was getting to him. He found himself, not for the first time, picturing what she would look like, bereft of her clothing, laying before him, droplets of sweat earned in passion on her body, her long auburn locks disheveled by _his _hands. He barely bit back a groan.

He knew he needed to be away from her for a few moments, or at least not alone with her. He wasn't sure how much more of that sweet torture he could stand.

"I'll move my things shortly," he said, walking towards the door, "And we'll accommodate you."

"You really do not have to give up your comfortable room, James," she protested now that her composure seemed to be back, "I can manage."

James snorted. "With the crew?" He shook his head. "They are good men, but I still wouldn't trust you alone at night and unprotected with the lot of them."

She gave him her special smile. "Thank you for being so concerned for me."

He forced a smile, even though he wasn't feeling exactly humorous.

---------

Jack looked at the man across the table from him. The only sound breaking the silence was the waves lapping up against the side of the ship, the _King's Gold, _Jack thought it was called. It was a fine ship. Not as fine as his _Pearl_, of course, but still a fine ship. The _Black Pearl _was anchored just beside the _King's Gold, _and his crew waited there with his crew.

"I believe we have some things to negotiate, Mr. Sparrow," said the man across the table from him.

Jack winced in annoyance. "_Captain, _mate," he said, "_Captain _Sparrow. Savvy?"

"Of course," the man said with a slight arrogant smirk, "_Captain _Sparrow. As for the negotiations…."

Jack cut the man off. "If I may, sir, I believe that _I _should be the one to begin these negotiations," he said, lifting his index finger matter-of-factly, "I am, after all, the very gracious pirate who allowed these negotiations rather than simply sending this lovely ship you have here to the depths without another thought. So what can you do for me that will make me not regret my _gracious _decision? Hmm?"

The other man let out a weary sigh and smoothed one of his chubby hands back over the greasy locks of what was left of his thinning blonde hair. He shook his head. "Captain Sparrow, I believe you underestimate me."

Jack rolled his eyes in a bored manner. "Is that so?"

"Indeed," the man replied, "If you hadn't noticed, my men outnumber yours greatly, and they are skilled in the arts of battle. And you have no way of knowing whether there are other ships of mine patrolling these waters, ready to come to my aid should the need arise. So I believe the statement is: what can _you _do for _me_?"

Jack grinned at the man. "You already forget one thing, mate."

"And what would that be, sir?"

Jack flourished his hands in an arrogant matter and managed a small bow as he sat in the chair. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, yes," the man replied with a patronizing smile, "There is that." There was a pause. "But I believe you will find that your luck may have run out, Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain," Jack muttered, "_Captain._"

The man ignored him and continued. "You see I could have simply ordered that my canons be fired and sent _your _ship to the depths, but I didn't. Do you know why?"

Jack's good humor was quickly diminishing. "I suppose you are going to tell me why," he commented dryly.

"It's because there is something that I want you to do for me."

"I suspected as much."

The man paused and took a sip of his wine. His fat face was ruddy and red, and Jack did not think he looked like anything so much as someone's prize swine. "There is something of value I would like returned to me."

"And you would have me retrieve this thing of value?"

The man nodded.

"Why?"

"Because," the man explained, "You are one of the best at what you do, Mr. Sparrow." Jack let the absence of his title slide with a sigh. "And this thing that I would have you bring to me is very important."

"And would you mind telling me what this 'thing' is?"

The man smiled malevolently. "My fiancée."

Jack raised his eyebrows. This was interesting. "So this 'thing' you want me to bring back is a woman?"

"That's what I said."

"And why, might I ask, has your bonny lass run off if she is, in fact, your affianced?"

A dark look came over Lord Darcy Wellington's eyes. "That is really none of your business, Mr. Sparrow, now is it?"

Jack shrugged. "I only believe that if I am to go after this lass that I should know why she is not with her… beloved… in the first place." He raised an eyebrow.

Wellington sighed. "If you _must _know, let's just say that Miss Hawthorne… doesn't always know what is in her best interest."

"Ah, I see." And then he asked the question that was foremost in his mind. "And what's in it for me?"

Jack's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Wellington dropped a large pouch of gold coins in front of him, some spilling out onto the surface of the table. "And then this tripled when Miss Lorraine Hawthorne is delivered to me."

_Tripled_?! "And where might I find this Miss Hawthorne?" he asked. Already, he was thinking about what he would do with the large sum of money.

"Port Royal."

Jack's spirits sank.

He couldn't go back there! Not after he'd just sacked the place! And he likely had the determined Commodore Norrington right in his wake. Turning back towards Port Royal so soon would surely be ruined. Blast his impatience! If only he could have waited a short while.

His eyes landed lustfully on the coins laying on the table then they traveled to the door. He gauged his chances of making it back to the _Pearl _unscathed…. Unlikely, but after all he was Captain Jack Sparrow. He smiled wickedly to himself.

He stood and pretended as if he was stretching. "Your offer is quite generous, Lord Wellington," he said slowly. This amount of money wasn't much compared to the sum he would have if he could go back to Port Royal for the lady, but it was more than nothing. "I think I shall… take it!" And with that he lunged for the sack of money and grabbed it. Money in hand, he ran out the door.

"Don't let him get away, men!" Wellington's outraged yells followed him. He tucked the sack inside his vest and drew his pistol. He fired haphazardly at the men who tried to bring him down as he made his way to the makeshift bridge connecting the _King's Gold _to the _Black Pearl. _He ran across it and was met by a dumbfounded Gibbs.

"Captain…er… Wha…."

Jack cut him off. "Don't just stand there, man," he shouted, "Help me with this thing!" Together they threw the piece of wood into the water before any of Wellington's men could get across it.

"Raise anchor!" Jack commanded. He knew that Wellington would not give up and would probably fire the cannons on his beloved _Pearl _as soon as they could be readied. "Move! Move! Move!"

----------

Ah, finally the appearance of the detestable Darcy Wellington. I hope I kept Jack in character well enough. For some reason, every time I try to write him, it just doesn't seem right. He's just a hard character for me to write. Anyways, more about our beloved James next chapter. Please review!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Playing with Fire

Chapter Eleven: Playing with Fire

Lorraine lay in the bed that night, the bed that James had slept in. The sheets smelled faintly of him, and she nuzzled her face in the pillow, breathing in his scent and thinking about him laying there in the very same spot. She couldn't sleep. Thoughts kept her awake.

She recalled the way James's breathing hitched when she embraced them. She could have sworn she heard his heart beat through the thin barrier of his shirt, and his face had been flushed.

Then when she had misunderstood his talk about where she was to sleep, although his cheeks had been pink with embarrassment, she knew she had not mistaken the flash of pure lust and desire in the depths of his green eyes. She shivered with longing when she thought about the intensity of that gaze. She wished he was with her now, showing her just how much he wanted her. She imagined she felt his hands on her body, caressing her. Then when she thought about his lips…. Oh! She let out a soft sigh as her fantasies carried her away.

She had never been with a man… like that… before. In fact, she had hardly been kissed. Yes, she had had suitors and some had made attempts to let loose the passion within her with kisses and caresses, but she hardly counted them. They did not ignite her desire the way her James did. He already had her writhing, and he had been nothing but polite to her.

In fact that irritated her. She could tell he wanted her, but he never let himself lose the tight control he kept on himself. She wished that just once he would regard her as a hungry man regards a desirable woman and not as the Commodore regards an old acquaintance. But he was ever the gentleman. She wanted nothing more than for him to act the total opposite of a gentleman towards her. She wished he would come into the room right then, and tear off all her clothes, and cover her body with kisses and caresses, and….

"Oh!" Lorraine moaned as she sat up in her bed. She could not go on thinking like this! Her nipples were stiff with her arousal, and she felt the unfamiliar ache of longing in her loins. Letting herself get this far gone was not good.

She stood and began to pace the room, taking deep breaths and trying to put James out of her mind. What would her mother think if she could know all of her thoughts? That question alone was enough to put her considerably back into control of her raging hormones.

Finally she was able to lay back down. She did her best to ignore the smell of James on her pillow, and she softly sang to herself a lullaby her mother had taught her when she was a little girl until she was fast asleep.

The next morning, just after she had risen a knock came at her door. She had slept in nothing but her shirt, so she called, "Just a moment, please!" and began to pull on her pants. When she had them on, she hurried over to the door and pulled it open. James stood outside, fully dressed in his naval uniform all complete with the wig.

She smiled at him and at the same time felt her cheeks warming as she remembered her thoughts the night before. "Good morning, James," she finally managed, a little shakily.

"Good morning, Miss Hawthorne." Oh, so they were back to 'Miss Hawthorne.' She was barely able to maintain her cheerful mood. So really nothing had changed…. "I trust you slept well," he continued in a polite manner.

She was tempted to reply, _"Oh, yes, quite, Commodore…. That is, after I was able to stop lusting after you." _Just to see what his reaction would be. She wondered would such a brazen show of her desire tempt him to desert his proper manners or would that simply estrange them. She didn't want to take the chance…yet. She instead said, "Yes, I did, Commodore. Thank you for asking." The proper response from a young lady.

He nodded. "Good, good. I came to escort you to breakfast. This morning you will be dining with Lieutenant Gillette, Lieutenant Groves, Captain Tyler, and me."

"Oh, yes," she replied, "Thank you." She had forgotten that she probably wouldn't be dining with the deckhands any longer. She was glad that she would get to sit down and have a meal with him, even if it was in the company of three other men. Maybe she could force him to become more familiar with her somehow.

"Good morning," she said in a pleasant voice to Lieutenants Gillette and Groves and the captain. She wondered how the three men would treat her after they had gone three days thinking she was a man.

Andrew smiled politely. "Good morning, Miss Hawthorne," he said, "I'm glad you could join us." He bowed and kissed her hand swiftly. It seemed that nothing had really changed in his view of her, and that they could continue on with their friendship.

Captain Tyler also bowed and kissed her hand. He appeared more nervous about it than Andrew had. "Er…. Good morning,… um… Miss Hawthorne." He bowed again nervously.

Then Groves came up to her. He bowed and, still maintaining eye contact with her, kissed her hand slowly. Lorraine wanted nothing more than to withdraw her hand, but she didn't want to appear rude. His lips lingered a bit longer than was proper, and then when he straightened himself, he stared at her blatantly. "Good morning, Miss Hawthorne," he said suavely, "It is good of you to join us. I believe that dining will be infinitely more enjoyable in your divine company."

Lorraine that his flattery tacky, but she had to be polite, but just as she was opening her mouth to thank him, a throat was cleared sharply on the other side of the table. Lorraine looked up to see James observing them. Anger and jealousy burned in his green eyes. "That will be enough, Lieutenant," he said icily.

"Of course, sir." Groves bowed once again then took up his seat beside Gillette.

Lorraine wondered at the jealousy in James eyes. So he cared enough for her to be jealous when another man offered her his attentions. She barely kept her mischievous smile off her face as she decided she would find out just how jealous he could get.

Despite the fact that she saw James pulling a seat out for her between Captain Tyler and himself, she sat down beside Theodore Groves. James looked across the table at her. He appeared to want to say something, but finally he just cleared his throat once again and sat down. She thought she saw Groves give James a barely discernable grin of triumph, but James simply regarded the two of them with a jealous glare.

The breakfast dragged on for what seemed like an eternity for Lorraine. Groves seemed to think that she was interested in all matters of the navy and the sea and what he did on the ship. In truth she was utterly bored with his chatter. James did not make any effort to rescue her, of course. Occasionally, Gillette would try to lighten the conversation with a quick quip or a joke, and for that she was immensely grateful. She wished James would try to enter the conversation, but he simply sat and brooded, occasionally conversing with the captain. Lorraine flirted with Groves, trying to make James step in and do something, but no matter how many smiles she bestowed on Groves or how much she giggled at what he said, James didn't say anything.

----------

Outwardly, James maintained his usual cool and calm expression, but inside… he was _seething_. How _could _she act like this?! She was practically throwing herself at Groves! Of course, his Lieutenant had initiated the flirting, but Lorraine should have known better than to act this way. She should know….

"_What seeing her smile at another man does to you?"_ prompted a little voice, _"Why would she have any reason to know?" _

James gritted his teeth. _"It has nothing to do with 'what it does to me,'" _he argued with himself, _"It is just improper."_

He shut the voice away before he got into a full fledged argument with himself. Couldn't he just have a peaceful breakfast? He looked up again to see Lorraine giving Groves one of her special smiles. Even though he vehemently told himself that it didn't matter, jealousy began to burn like wildfire within him. His face darkened, and rage appeared in his green eyes. Had he been a fool to believe that those smiles were for him alone?

The breakfast lasted far too long for James's liking, but finally it was over. As they stood and began to leave the room, Groves said to Lorraine, "If the weather and my duties permit, would you like to talk a turn about the deck with me tonight, Miss Hawthorne?"

James held his breath as she waited for her reply. Would she say yes? She looked around, appearing to consider the offer. For an instant her violet eyes met his. He made an effort to cool his expression, so as to hide from her his emotions. After an instant, she looked away from him and back to Groves. She gave him a smile and said, "I'd be delighted, Lieutenant. A nice moonlit stroll might do me good." Before she walked out of the room, her delicate little hand placed on Groves' wrist, she looked back at James. He thought he saw a trace of irritation in her eyes.

Throughout the rest of the day, James could hardly concentrate on even the simplest tasks. All he could think about was the way Lorraine's face had looked as she laughed at the things Lieutenant Groves said and the way she smiled at him. And then… what had that irritation been for? If she didn't want Groves' attentions then why in God's name would she be giggling and batting her long dark eyelashes at him like some besotted schoolgirl?!

Head still swimming with thoughts, he went out on the deck to do his daily check to see that everything was in order with the deckhands. As he was observing the men do their work, he suddenly caught sight of a small figure untangling one of the lines in the rigging. He knew by the size, shape, and long auburn braid just who it was.

"Miss Hawthorne," he growled coming up behind her, "What do you think you are doing?"

She turned to look at him then jumped down onto the deck in front of him. She wrinkled her nose in way that he would have admitted was very cute if he had not been angry with her and gave him a puzzled look. "Why I was simply freeing that line, Commodore," she replied.

He shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "Everyone knows who you are," he told her, "There is no need to go on doing this."

"I know," she replied, "But I want to." She began to walk away.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him forcefully. She stumbled a bit and then gave him a glare. "But I _don't _want you too," he growled.

She scoffed. "And why not?"

"You know very well why not," he told her angrily. He was already upset with her, and he was glad to have an excuse to scold her. He knew it was not often that he could be this angry with her. He knew also that if not for seeing her flirt with another man, he wouldn't have been nearly as upset with her about this. "For one, you could hurt yourself. Two, you don't really know what you're doing, and you could mess something up. And three, you will distract the men from their jobs."

Lorraine blinked at the last one. "They weren't distracted before," she said innocently.

James could have shaken her. "They didn't know you were a woman then."

She at least had the grace to blush a little then. "Oh."

In fact as James looked around, he could see a few of the men steal glances at her when they thought he was not looking. But he couldn't really blame them. It was hard for him not to stare. The tan pants that she wore were regular pants just like you would see on any of the other men…. The difference was that the other men did not have Lorraine's shape. He could tell from the soft swell in her blouse that she had neglected to bind her breasts that morning, or she at least had not bound them as tightly as she had when she was masquerading as a man.

"Well, what am I supposed to do all day since I cannot make myself useful?" she asked, crossing her arms under her breasts in an irritated manner.

James shrugged. "I don't know," he told her, "Maybe you should have brought something to do when you decided to stowaway on a ship." He raised an eyebrow at her, and she glared at him.

"I guess I should have." She turned to stalk away, but after she had taken a few steps, she turned back to him. He could have sworn he detected a mischievous glint in her eye as she said, "Too bad your lieutenants are busy or Lieutenant Groves and I could take our walk right now. That would be something to occupy my time." Then she turned away, and James was left stuttering, torn between rage at her words and desire at seeing the way she exaggerated the swing of her hips.

The rest of the day passed unbearably slowly, and James simply could not concentrate at all. Eventually it was time for dinner. Although he would have preferred not to go through a repeat of that morning's happenings, he knew he had to. He told himself that he would not be angered no matter what happened. It was not his place to get angry if Lorraine wanted to throw herself at Lieutenant Groves, certainly not…. But even as he thought it, he knew that it wasn't true. She should be with him, but he didn't know if he could just come out and say it.

He once again went to her room to go get her and escort her to dinner. The only thing he could think about as he walked with her was how beautiful. Her hair, which had been in a braid the whole day, was now flowing loose and freshly brushed. It cascaded down her shoulders and back in little waves, and James wanted nothing so much as to bury his face and hands in the long silky tresses. Her face had a fresh glow to it; her eyes twinkled, and he hoped it was not from thinking of her pending stroll with the Lieutenant. He feared it was.

Everyone else's reaction matched his when they arrived. James was so angry he could have committed murder when he saw again how Groves' lips lingered on Lorraine's hand. Finally, he had to clear his throat just to get the man to stop. Of course, Lorraine was all blushes and giggles. James wanted to leave right then, but for the sake of pride, he knew he couldn't.

----------

"Is the moon not quite lovely tonight, Miss Hawthorne?" Lieutenant Groves asked. Lorraine stood on the deck with him, looking out across the water.

"Yes, indeed, Lieutenant," she replied, trying not to sound as bored as she really was. She longed to get this over with and go to bed.

He took her hand and threaded it through bent arm, gently laying it on his wrist. He moved his lips close to her ear. "Call me Theodore," he whispered to her.

Lorraine laughed nervously and pulled her head away from his. She tried to pull her hand away but he held it fast. "That wouldn't be proper at all, Lieutenant," she told him, "I've not known you long enough."

"Oh, but I feel as if I've known you forever," he continued. He reached out and traced a finger down her cheek. "I insist."

She pulled her face away from his fingers. She tried once again to pull her arm away from his. When he wouldn't let it go at first, she pulled it more forcefully, and then she was free. "No, _I _insist, Lieutenant," she told him, "That is not proper at all."

His brow drew down in anger. "What?" he asked, "Calling me by my first name is not proper, but throwing yourself at every man on the ship is not?"

Lorraine gasped indignantly. "I was not…!" She was unexpectedly cut off by Lieutenant Groves' lips. She beat her hands against his chest and made sounds of furious frantic protest. He caught her hands in one of his and held her immobile against him with the other. She tried to cry out to get someone's attention to come and help her, but his mouth blocked all sound.

Suddenly, she was wrenched out of the Lieutenant's arms. It was so startling that she barely kept her footing. Then she looked up just in time to see James deliver a punch to Lieutenant Groves' stomach. Groves staggered and nearly fell.

"Get out of my sight," James growled, "Before my patience with you runs out."

As Groves scrambled away, James turned back to her, and she wanted to run to him and throw her arms around his neck.

His chest heaved with fury, and then he turned away from her.

"Thank you, James," she said a little breathlessly, wondering why he would turn away. She wanted him to come and take her in his arms, but he didn't.

"I'm surprised that isn't what you wanted," he said coldly. His words cut her to the core.

"What?" she asked.

He laughed bitterly and turned back to her. "Well, the way you were acting all day today, no one would expect that such behavior wouldn't please you."

"How could you say such a thing?" demanded angrily.

"How could _you _act the way you did today?!" he threw his hands up in anger and exasperation, "Your behavior today has been a blatant invitation for any man on the ship to try their luck."

Lorraine was furious. She stepped close to him and tipped her face up to his. They were so close that she could feel his breath play on her skin. His green eyes nearly glowed with wrath. "I don't see why you would be upset." Her voice was almost a hiss. "What would it matter to you if another man took interest in me? I'm not yours to claim." She wondered if he would do something about that, or if she'd ruined her chances.

----------

Okay, finished with another chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please review! The more reviews the better! BTW, look for the next chapter in the **M** section.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Passion

This actually took me a bit longer than I expected. I had the whole chapter basically written up when I put out chapter 11, but I reread it and decided I didn't like it. So I hope my rewriting improved it, and I hope that you guys will like it. Anyways, I will warn you right now that in this chapter there is going to be **mature **content, hence the upped rating. Well here it is. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Twelve: Passion

Lorraine's words cut James to the core, and his anger at her began to dissipate. He could tell by her tone and by the look in her fiery violet eyes that she was challenging him. Did he take her up on that challenge? Or would that simply complicate matters? Should he ignore her words and unspoken challenge and just leave? He reasoned that that option would probably be easiest to deal with and less complicated, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away.

He could feel her warm breath on his skin, and as he looked down at her, he realized that her lips were dangerously close to his. The way they were parted slightly made him want to kiss her. He imagined what it would feel like to have those beautiful lips pressed to his, his tongue sliding into her mouth. He realized then just how much he wanted to kiss her. He tried to recall a time that he had wanted to kiss Elizabeth as badly as he wanted to kiss Lorraine right then. He couldn't. He realized that he had never felt for another woman- not even Elizabeth Swann- the way he felt for Lorraine.

But she was right. She wasn't his to claim. Could he change that? Dare he breach the gap between them, the gap that he had been working so hard to maintain? Would it cause more problems that he already had? Or would it solve them?

Lorraine's challenging gaze faltered; her eyes fell to the ground. James realized that he must have been standing there looking down at her for awhile. She cleared her throat softly and turned to walk away. She walked away from him silently, shoulders slumped a bit in what he thought might be disappointment. The slight wind that had just picked up made her long beautiful hair blow out behind her in little wisps. As she got farther and farther away from him, he realized that if he didn't act he may lose his chance.

For once, he didn't think of the consequences, about what pain it might cause him in the end, about how this might turn out to be just like his whole ordeal with Elizabeth. He took off at a trot. Right after Lorraine. He didn't think she heard him coming up behind her, for she gasped in surprise when he grabbed her arm and spun her back towards him. She barely had enough time to gasp his name before he captured her lips with hungry urgency. But even though she had been surprised, she returned the kiss just as desperately. He circled her small waist with his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself tighter to him. He vaguely felt her hands rip off his hat and wig and then tangle themselves in his newly freed dark brown locks.

The kiss he shared with her was like no kiss he had shared with any other woman. It was filled with need and desperation and hope. James put all his being into that kiss, his very soul. His tongue glided into her warm, wet mouth. She welcomed the invasion gladly, rubbing her tongue against his, massaging it. He groaned against her mouth with longing.

After a moment, they had to pull away so they could catch their breath. They both panted and gasped for air. Lorraine leaned against him, and he hands fell weakly from his hair and down to his chest. She grasped his shirt in her fists and held onto him as if she feared he might turn and run away from her. He knew that even if he wanted to do that he couldn't. Now everything had changed. That one moment, that one kiss, had changed everything.

James rested his cheek on the top the top of her head as he ran his hands down her back. Her turned his face and gently placed kisses on the top of her head, panting all the while.

"Your kisses are very different from what I remember, James," he heard her whisper.

For a moment, he was unsure of what she was talking about, but when he remembered a small smile graced his lips. She was speaking of the good-bye kiss he had given her just before her family moved to London. He had been a boy of only eleven then, and she only eight. Neither of them knew how to give or receive a real kiss. Now they did.

"Not worse, I hope," he whispered back, surprised that he could even find his voice.

She made a sound against his chest. It seemed like half a laugh and half a sob. "No," she breathed, "No, not worse at all."

"Lorraine, I…." His voice trailed off. Despite the fact that his heart told him that he should, he couldn't say what he felt. He couldn't force those three important words from his mouth.

She lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him. "Yes?" Her violet-blue eyes looked up at him hopefully, and he knew what she wanted to hear, what she needed to hear…. But he couldn't do it.

He was afraid. He was afraid of the rejection and the humiliation that would follow if Lorraine was to suddenly have a change of heart and decide she would rather be with someone else. He didn't know that he could deal with that again, and he certainly didn't think he could deal with it from Lorraine. He cared more deeply for Lorraine than he ever had for Elizabeth. He didn't think he could survive such ultimate rejection and remain sane. But he reasoned that maybe if he kept his true feelings hidden that somehow he would remain protected. If he didn't tell her that he loved her then if she decided to leave him, it wouldn't be near as painful. He told himself that.

"I… would like to kiss you again." Not what he had been wanting to say, but certainly not a lie and definitely safer.

Unmistakable disappointment crossed over her eyes. That was not what she had wanted to hear. Pain stabbed into his heart as he saw tears well up in her eyes. It was almost too much for him to bear. But she blinked them back before they could fall. She breathed a small forced laugh. "Then kiss me, James." She tipped her face up to him, full lips parted, begging for another kiss. Her despair and disappointment seemed to be banished for the moment.

James pushed away all the painful thoughts going through his mind, walled off his worry, his fear, and pressed his lips to Lorraine's again. One of his hands came up to caress her face as he plundered her mouth. His other drifted to the small of her back, dangerously close to her tempting bottom. He pressed her hard against him. Part of him worried that he might be holding her too tightly, hurting her, but the way she whimpered in need and desire against his mouth told him the exact opposite. He kissed her for a long while, loving the taste and feel of her lips. It was so perfect. The way she fit against him was as if they had been made for each other, as if he had been made to hold her and she him. Maybe they had been. It didn't think anything in the world could have felt more right but at the same time deliciously sinful.

James was becoming increasingly aware of how aroused she was making him. Her hands were gliding over his chest and down his torso, exploring him. He could feel her soft breasts pressed against him. Right then, he wanted to throw her over his shoulder like a barbarian, take her back to her room, throw her on the bed, and make fast, passionate love to her until dawn.

"Lorraine," he panted as he drew his mouth away from hers, "We have to…" He paused to try and get his breath so he could talk. "We have to stop this." _"While I still can," _he added silently to himself.

She stretched up on her tiptoes and tried to pull his head back down to hers so as to get another kiss. "Why?" she breathed against his neck.

James couldn't stifle his moan. She would be the undoing of him. "Because," he rasped hoarsely, "If we don't stop this now, I won't be able to stop at all."

She pulled back then, finally understanding, and her wide eyes met his. Indecision crossed them. Then she looked down. She bit her lip, as if in deep thought. "I… I…." Finally her eyes met his again. Now they were resolute, calm. "I don't… want you to stop." Even in the moonlight, he could see that her pale cheeks were stained crimson.

"Lorraine," he groaned, "You… you… can't know what you're saying." Did she? Did she know how much she was tempting him?

Anger flashed in her eyes if only for an instant. If she had been indecisive before, she wasn't at all now. "Of course I know what I'm saying," she replied.

"But you're… you're…. Aren't you? I mean... you haven't..." He had never been in a situation like this before, and he didn't know how to deal with it. He knew what he _wanted _to do, certainly. But should he? He loved Lorraine. Weren't you supposed to marry a woman you loved before you were intimate with her? And yet… if he knew he loved Lorraine why should he wait? Of course, if he did make love to her, it would be much harder to deal with if it didn't work out. But he wanted her so badly….

Lorraine's cheeks turned a hundred shades brighter. "No, I... have not," she admitted nervously, "But… I still… I mean… I… I need you, James."

Such an admission was too much for James. He had tried to stop her, to put a stop to what they were doing before it got too far, but she wouldn't let him. She didn't want him to stop. He didn't want to stop. Why should they?

As he bent his head to kiss her again, he was again painfully reminded of the fact that he hadn't told her he loved her, that she didn't know. He was reminded of the fact that he was not only risking himself pain, but he could be causing her pain too. Was this really fair?

But before he had anymore time to consider the thought, Lorraine was fervently, hotly kissing him. That drove all rational thought out of his head. After a moment, she broke the kiss and began leading him back towards her room. He followed helplessly.

It took what seemed like an eternity, but finally they were there. She threw open the door and pulled him inside. He slammed the door behind him, and almost before he had turned around, Lorraine was on him again, kissing him like there was not tomorrow. This time as they kissed, he allowed his hands to rove over her body. One went behind her, stroking down her back until it was caressing her beautiful bottom. With the other, he reached up between their closely pressed bodies and cupped one of her soft breasts. She moaned against his mouth and held onto him tighter.

They stood for a few moments, touching and exploring and kissing. But soon James was ready for more. Breathing heavily, he pulled his mouth away from hers. He wanted her _out _of those clothes. He reached for the top button of her shirt, but he paused and looked into her eyes for permission before beginning to unbutton the buttons. She didn't speak, but the look in her eyes was enough to tell him that she wanted him to go on.

Slower than he had thought himself capable, he undid each button one by one, trailing his fingertips over each inch of flesh he exposed. When at last the last button was undone, he let the shirt slip off her shoulders and fall onto the floor. Her breasts were still hidden from his view by the material she used to bind them. More quickly than he had the shirt, he rid her of that, and then she was standing before him, naked from the waist up.

Breathing heavily through his open mouth, he rolled her nipples into taut little buds between his fingertips. A soft whimper escaped her mouth. Then he bent his head and took one of the hardened peaks into his mouth.

"James!" she gasped in surprise and pleasure. She arched her back as if begging for more, and she tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him harder against her. He paused only long enough to flash a small smile up at her. Then he took her nipple gently between his teeth and laved it with his tongue. "Oh! Oh, James!" Her moans and whimpers excited him beyond belief. After a minute, he turned his head and gave the same ministrations to her other breast.

But even though the passion play was delightful for both of them, they were eager for more. James reached for the buttons of Lorraine's pants, but before he could undo the first button, she grabbed his hands. James barely bit back his groan of frustration. Had she decided now that she wasn't ready for this? Had he repulsed her somehow? But as if reading his thoughts, she gave him a small smile of reassurance. Then she reached for the top button of his shirt. "My turn," she explained softly.

Now the tables were turned. All James had to do was enjoy as Lorraine began to undress him. She undid the buttons quickly and then tossed his shirt to the floor behind him. Then with wide eyes she ran her hands up and down the lean muscles of his chest and stomach. James let his head roll back and groaned softly as she explored him with her hands and mouth. First, she stood on the tips of her toes and placed open mouthed kisses on his throat. She trailed her mouth farther down. She made small sounds of desire as she flicked her tongue out over one of his nipples. Her mouth wandered down farther until she was almost on her knees in front of him, her hands resting on his hips. She looked up into his eyes as she traced with her fingertips the trail of fine dark hair that began around his navel and disappeared into his pants. Then her tongue followed where her fingers had been. His breathing was coming out in harsh, uneven gasps as he grabbed her arms and pulled her back up against him.

He placed his open mouth hotly on the side of her neck then he claimed her lips once more. He kissed her for a long while as they both explored each others upper bodies. Then he pulled back, and this time when he reached for the buttons of her pants she did nothing to stop him.

All the while looking into her beautiful eyes, he removed what was left of her clothing. As he gazed at her naked body, he wondered what he had done to deserve her. She looked just like his dreams. He trailed one of his hands from her breast, down over her flat belly, and finally to the apex between her thighs. She whimpered his name and leaned against him weakly as he dipped his index finger in her folds, exploring the hot moist flesh.

He pleasured her with his fingers for a few moments before he realized that if they continued like they were for much longer she would not be able to stand on her own two feet. Her knees were trembling, and she had to lean against his chest to stay on her feet. Without even giving her a warning, he withdrew his hand from her soft sex and gathered her up into his arms. She gasped in surprise and then buried her face in the side of his neck as he carried her over to the bed.

After he laid her down, he stood for a moment, just admiring her beauty. But then she reached out to him, her violet-blue eyes pleading for him to go back to her. He walked to the end of the bed and then crawled onto it. He spread her feet apart and kneeled between them. He looked into her stunning eyes as he lifted her leg and gently kissed her bare ankle. He moved his mouth up to the smooth toned muscle of her calf. Although he moved slowly, kissing every inch of her bare skin, it did not take his lips long to make it up to her thighs, and by that time her breath was coming out in short gasps and whimpers, and she was almost writhing beneath him. He made little circles with his tongue on the ivory skin of her inner thigh. Then he turned his attention to her silken femininity. He tasted her with one slow, long lick. She cried out, and he continued to pleasure her with his tongue. Soon, he was lost in the erotic act he was performing. All he was aware of was the sweet taste of her, her cries and moans, and his increasing arousal. He had never needed another woman as much as he needed Lorraine right then.

Before he brought her to release, he removed his mouth from her sex and stood up off the bed. His chest heaved with desire as he looked down at her. Now her hair was in a tangled mess, her body glistened with sweat, and she was biting her lip and writhing on the bed, eager for him to return. To him, right then she looked like the embodiment of lust.

Still maintaining eye contact with her, he stripped himself of the remainder of his clothes. Then he was naked before her. He thought he should feel vulnerable, uncomfortable, exposed, but he didn't. With Lorraine it felt natural, right.

She sat up in the bed, then reached out and placed her hand on his quivering stomach, just above his throbbing manhood. Achingly slowly, she brought her hand down to his needy shaft and then caressed him. He groaned her name loudly and gritted his teeth. His whole body was on fire for her.

Soon he had to make her stop. He removed her hand and then crawled back onto the bed with her. She spread her legs and let him position himself between them. Then she grasped his shoulders and pulled him down with her as she laid back on the pillow. He passionately kissed her lips as his hand traveled all over her body.

"James, please," she panted as he trailed his kisses down to her neck, "I need you now." James knew exactly how she felt.

He continued to kiss around her neck and collarbone, but as he did so he poised himself at her moist opening. He paused in kissing her for a moment. "Lorraine," he gasped hoarsely, "This is going to hurt at first, but the pain will be over soon."

Lorraine nodded hurriedly. "I trust you," she breathed as she ran her hands over his back, "Please, I'm ready."

He moved his mouth back to her lips and kissed her possessively. She returned the kiss in kind. As their tongues mingled. He thrust into her. She cried out in pain against his mouth, and he remained still for a moment, waiting for her pain to subside. Then he began to move in and out of her tight sheath, slowly at first. Soon, her whimpers accompanied his groans, and she lifted her hips to meet each of his thrusts. He began to move more quickly, more urgently. He had never felt this way before. It was as if all the pain and loneliness that had overtaken him when he was rejected by Elizabeth began to melt away.

They moved in a frenzy for an indefinite amount of time, but then James knew he was coming close to his release. He could tell that Lorraine to was ready. He pushed himself deep within her with one last thrust, and then he felt her climax. Her legs tightened around his waist, and her fingernails raked down his spine. "Oh!" she cried, "Oh, James, I love you!" James gave a wordless cry as he spilled his hot seed into her.

Exhausted and fulfilled, they fell asleep in each others arms.

Some time later, James awoke. For an instant, he was disoriented and unsure of where he was and why, but then it all came back to him. He didn't know if he should be happy or upset. He looked down at Lorraine asleep, curled up against his chest, and he hated himself for not being able to make himself tell her he loved her. Even in the throes of passion, he hadn't told her.

She had told him. That had been the first time that a woman had told him she loved him. Elizabeth had implied it, made him believe that she did, but the words were never spoken. Did Lorraine mean it? He hoped so, but then what right did he have to hope that she loved him? He had not told her that he loved her, and she certainly wanted to hear it. He sighed softly, trying to sort through his contradicting emotions.

He allowed himself a small bittersweet smile as he stroked his hand down Lorraine's disheveled auburn tresses and over the smooth, soft skin of her back. The bright moonlight that shone through the single small window in the room bathed her in its ethereal glow, making her already pale skin seem to glow translucently. He placed a small, tender kiss on the back of her shoulder then quietly got off the bed. He needed to be alone with his thoughts for awhile.

He watched her sleep as he put on his clothes. She looked so peaceful, so serene. He couldn't resist bending and giving her cheek a soft kiss before quietly exiting the room.

He didn't go to his own bed. Instead he began making his way back up to the deck. But before he reached his destination, he heard footsteps coming his way, and then Gillette almost ran into him.

"Commodore!" he explained, "I've been looking all over for you."

James was immediately tense. "Why, is something wrong?" he demanded, "Have we caught sight of the _Pearl_?"

Gillette shook his head. "No, no, nothing like that, Sir," he said reassuringly, "It's just I found these on the deck, and I was worried…."

James saw then what he had in his hands. It was his wig and hat that he and Lorraine had left on the deck when they so urgently made their way to the bedroom. Both the wig and the hat were drenched from a downpour of rain that must have come sometime when he was with Lorraine. The wig looked as if it was ruined. With a blush that he hoped Gillette couldn't see, James hastily took them both out of his hands. "No, I'm fine. I just… erm…. Well, I… uh…. I must have misplaced them."

Gillette raised an eyebrow at him. "Misplaced them?" he repeated.

James nodded nervously. "Mmmhmm. Misplaced them." He was aware of how absurd that sounded, but he couldn't think of any explanation other than the truth, and he certainly did not want to discuss that right then. He was also aware of how unkempt he must look. His clothes were rumpled from being thrown carelessly on the floor and left there for some time, and he was sure Lorraine had worked his hair into an untidy mess. He only prayed Gillette didn't comment on it.

"I assume all is going well?" he forced himself to ask, even though he was eager to be away. He was after all in command of the ship. He couldn't shirk his duties no matter how pleasant the diversion.

Gillette nodded. "Quite, Sir. All according to plan."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a bit of fresh air." Gillette stepped aside and James began to move past him, but before he was far, Gillette spoke again.

"James?" James knew by the use of his first name that this wasn't going to be anything about the ship or their plans. "I ran into Lieutenant Groves about an hour or so ago, and he seemed… perturbed… to say the least." An amused smile played over his lips. "What happened?"

James looked away, anger boiling up inside him at the mere mention of the Lieutenant's name. "Why would I know what happened?"

Again, Gillette smiled with amusement. "I know that Groves was to take a stroll with Miss Hawthorne tonight. Come now, James, I'm your friend as well as your Lieutenant. You can tell me."

Suppressed anger heated James's voice. "He got out of line with Lorraine…" He winced to himself. He should have remembered to address her as Miss Hawthorne to Gillette. "I was there, and I put a stop to it." He walked briskly away before Gillette could ask anything else.

----------

Lorraine awoke not long after James left. As she lay there, she wondered if what she had experienced was real or if it was all just a dream. She shifted and winced at the small sharp ache in her loins. No, it had certainly been real. It had felt like a dream during the act, a deliciously good dream. She loved the feel of James's hands and mouth on her naked body.

She wished she had woken up with the feel of James's warm, hard body pressed against her. That was how she had fallen asleep, comfortably in his arms. But unfortunately he was gone. She wondered why he hadn't remained. Did he regret what they had done?

Did she regret it? She thought for a moment then decided. No. How could she regret something that had been so beautiful? Now things had certainly changed between James and her. She didn't regret it. She had needed James with an all-consuming need that she had never felt before.

Another thing that had gone through her mind when she was trying to decide whether she was ready or not was her betrothed, Lord Wellington. What if Lord Wellington did find her and come to claim her? Would he still want her to be his wife if she had been 'spoiled' by another man? Or even if… if she carried James's child? She didn't know, but she clung to the hope. Hopefully, she would never have to face Wellington again, but she didn't know if she was that lucky.

But all thoughts of her problems and her unwanted fiancée had left her mind when James began to undress and make love to her. She had never known that she could feel so good, so complete. Being with him had been like… heaven.

She hoped that he didn't regret it… but she was afraid he did.

She sniffed a few times, trying desperately to keep the tears from falling, but in the end it was a losing battle. She clutched the sheets as she cried. He hadn't told her he loved her. She had so wanted to hear those words. She was already his, body and soul, but if he had told her he loved her there would have been nothing in the world that could ever have separated them. She told herself that she was being silly. Even if he didn't love her, he was fond of her and obviously, he desired her. Maybe after what had happened between them, he would ask her to marry him. That would be enough. She didn't need him to love her right away. Love would come in time.

But even though she told herself that, she knew it was a lie. She _did _need him to love her. She needed it desperately.

She brushed away her tears and forced herself to stop crying. She had nothing to cry about. Things were going better for her than she had even expected. And besides he had never said that he _didn't _love her.

She forced herself to relax again. She shouldn't be worrying over such things yet. Who knew what the morning would bring?

----------

Well, I think that was my longest chapter. What did you guys think? That was also my first shot at writing a love scene, so I'm sorry if it wasn't very good. I was really nervous about writing this chapter, and I wanted to make it good. I really hope it was. Give me your opinions, please. Review, review, review!!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Surrender

Thank you for the lovely reviews! They are much appreciated. I'm glad you guys liked my smut ; )

Chapter Thirteen: Surrender

Lorraine awoke in her bed the next morning only to find that James had still not returned to her. She was disappointed, but she wasn't really surprised. After all, it wouldn't do for either of their reputations if he was seen coming out of her room in the early morning hours. Still, she wished she had woken up to him beside her.

She stretched and disentangled herself from the bed sheets. She didn't want to get out of that bed. She wanted to loll until James came back to get her for breakfast. A mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes as she thought about how much fun it would be to entice him back into the bed. Her mirth and mischief left her as she contemplated that he might not want to be enticed back into bed with her. _"He has duties anyway," _she thought sulkily.

She imagined that they were in a perfect world. No Wellington, no Sparrow, just her and James… and a bed. She allowed herself a giggle at the thought. Then she became solemn again. And he would love her. He would love her, and they would be happy together.

She sighed. Alas, their world was _not _a perfect world.

She forced the unpleasant thought out of her mind. "I'll think about that later," she mumbled to herself, rolling over on her stomach, bent on going back to sleep. At least she wouldn't have to face James just yet.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Oh, no!" she moaned to herself. Maybe she would have to face him! She stood up. "Um, just a minute!" she called a bit shakily. She looked at her clothes, still lying on the floor where James had discarded them the night before, and quickly decided that it would take too long to put them on. She grabbed the white sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself. She was aware that it did not provide much coverage, but James had seen everything already. She went to the door, opened it, and slowly poked her head out. Thankfully, James was the only person standing on the other side of the door. Once she had made sure that there was no one near who would be able to see her, she opened the door a little wider, allowing James the full view of her scantily clad body.

"I just woke a moment ago," she explained softly with a blush.

Despite everything, she felt a bit of triumph when she saw the look of lust in his eyes as he looked her up and down. She thought she might as well be naked, for it felt as if he could see right through the thin sheet. His eyes burned on her body.

After a few moments of them just looking at each other, he cleared his throat and said, "I came to escort you to breakfast."

She noticed then that he was without his wig and hat. His dark brown hair was neatly pulled back and tied with a ribbon that matched his uniform. She liked him better without the wig. She loved his hair. She especially loved the way it felt in her hands.

"Well, I'm not ready yet," Lorraine replied a little nervously, "Would… um… you like to… come in?"

James looked away. He almost shook his head but stopped before the action could be completed. He appeared torn between wanting to uphold the rules of propriety, despite what had happened between them, and wanting to see more of her. In the end, the latter won out.

His arm brushed her bare shoulder as he walked into the room, and she shivered with pleasure at the contact. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed. James's eyes met hers and he gave her a sultry look. She knew that he was remembering the night before.

Then he seemed to get a hold on himself. He looked away from her and said. "We need to talk, Lorraine." Well, at least he hadn't called her 'Miss Hawthorne.'

"Yes, I suppose we do," she replied, bracing herself for whatever was to come.

"About last night… I just… I want to… apologize for my…."

But Lorraine cut him off. "Don't you dare apologize for that, James Norrington!" she commanded heatedly. He gave her an unreadable look, and she lost her fire. She looked down. "Unless, of course, you regret it…." She trailed off and looked up at him hopefully.

James looked surprised by her comment. "Regret it?" he asked, "No." His eyes met hers with iron resolution. "No, I don't regret it. At all." He faltered again as he continued. "But I thought… that you might..." He didn't finish.

On an impulse, Lorraine, holding up the sheet with one hand, reached up with her other and traced her finger down James's cheek. "How could I ever regret that, James?" she said tenderly. She smiled at him coquettishly. "It was amazing." She blushed at her own bluntness.

James took her hand and kissed it, and she almost melted at the tender display of affection. "I'm so glad you don't regret it, Lorraine," he murmured against her hand, "I was worried you would be upset."

She smiled at him. "The only thing I was upset about was waking up without you in the bed."

"I needed to think," he explained, giving her a small smile.

"I understand," she replied, "Are you through thinking?"

He shook his head. "Not quite." He sighed. "There are so many things that I have on my mind."

She wondered if he was talking about her or Sparrow or a combination. But then she didn't care. She wanted him badly, needed to be with him again. Without stopping to think if he would think her wanton, she let the sheet drop to the floor. "Maybe I could help you forget them for a little while," she suggested softly, looking into his surprised eyes.

He stuttered, unable to find words as he looked down at her naked body. She felt a little more shy that morning than she had the night before. After all, full sunlight streamed in through the window, making sure that none of her body was obscured. She was worried that he might sight some flaw, some imperfection, and be repulsed. But her desire for him conquered that fear.

She drew a sharp intake of breath when he reached out and traced from her collar bone down to her breast. His fingertips lingered on her nipple, drawing the already hard with desire bud up even tighter. He kissed her then, and she returned it hungrily.

It was then that her ever so irritating inner voice had to ruin the moment by reminding her that he still had not told her he loved her.

As he kissed her, she fought a war within herself. She was torn between her desire to be with James, her lust and passion for him, and her need to gain love and not just his desire. Should she let this continue without knowing that he loved her?

He pulled back then and trailed soft, tender kisses along her cheekbone up to her ear. "Lorraine," he whispered. She shivered and leaned towards him, hoping, silently screaming a prayer in her mind that he would tell her that he loved her.

"You're so beautiful."

She could have cried. Why couldn't he just tell her? It seemed to be true. He acted like he loved her. He was kind, passionate, caring, tender. Why didn't he just tell her he loved her? And if he didn't love her, why? She was worthy of his love, wasn't she?

She sighed against his neck when he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He sat down with her in his lap. Lorraine though again about putting a stop to it all. But as he trailed gentle kisses over her body, she decided she couldn't. First of all, she had initiated it. She couldn't very well make him stop after she had so blatantly exposed herself to him. Second of all, she wanted him, and whether he loved her or not she was helplessly in love with him. God, help her, she was. She couldn't make him stop, didn't really want to.

With a reckless moan, she pushed all of the painful thoughts to the back of her mind to think about later and surrendered to what James was doing to her.

----------

Okay so not much happened in this chapter. Basically just some of Lorraine's thoughts and inner turmoil, conflict. Just thought I'd get another chapter out before I went to bed. I should have the next chapter out by tomorrow night, but don't hold me to that. It kind of depends on how heavy my workload is after school. Well ta ta for now!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: How to Say the Words

Chapter Fourteen: How to Say the Words

Why couldn't he just bloody say it?! How hard was it to say 'I love you?!' He hated himself for not saying. James thought about how after they had finished making love that morning a single tear had rolled down Lorraine's cheek and her beautiful face twisted in such anguish that he almost couldn't bear it. She had quickly brushed the tear away and murmured something about her eyes watering, quickly dismissing the issue when he had tried to press her for information.

He could have thrown himself into the sea, for he knew that her eyes weren't watering. He knew that she had been doing her best not to break down sobbing, and he knew why. He was the reason. It was because he had not told her how he felt.

And even then, he had left her a few moments later, making up an excuse just to get out of the uncomfortable situation. He was sure she had really cried once he was gone. He didn't blame her. He was a horrible man for not telling her.

They had missed breakfast, and he had gone straight from her room to the deck. Today he was going to work with the crew. He needed to do hard work to try to drive away some of his thoughts. He needed to forget for a few hours.

He had run into Gillette on his way to the deck, and the Lieutenant had asked him why he had missed breakfast. James couldn't think up a lie quick enough. He had simply stood there and stuttered. Gillette had known that he was going to get Lorraine to bring her to breakfast, and so it had certainly raised some comments. Gillette had simply regarded him with a raised eyebrow before he quickly walked away.

He hated himself for that too. He should have thought up something. Now, her reputation would be ruined. Gillette was a good man and a friend, but James knew he might casually mention something without intending any ill will, and Lord knew even the best of men would tell secrets over a pint of ale. If people found out, then Lorraine's reputation would be ruined. And it would be all his fault.

He disgusted himself.

How could he be so selfish?! He had bedded Lorraine without telling her he loved her, and now he couldn't even protect her reputation? What was wrong with him? He should do better than this.

Lorraine had said that she loved him again that morning. She had never said it when they were just talking, but it seemed that when they were in the throes of passion she could not hold back the words. His heart pounded in his chest as he thought of how the whole time he made slow, tender love to her, she had whispered that she loved him over and over again. And yet, he had still not said it back.

_"You're a selfish bastard, James Norrington," _he told himself, _"How can you do this to her?" _

_"Tell her!" _a voice whispered insistently, _"If you love her, then let her know. Just tell her! What's so difficult about it?"_

James took a deep breath. How? Yes, it seemed easy enough when he was by himself, just contemplating telling her he loved her, but whenever they were together, he couldn't make himself do it. He was too afraid. He had almost said it again that morning, but had been unable to force the words out. Would he ever be able to say it?

Then James thought about how happy she would be when he told her. He thought about how that radiant smile would spread across her face, and she would throw her arms around him, kissing him. The mental picture brought a small smile to his lips. If anything could make him conquer his fear of saying 'I love you' it was the thought of Lorraine's happiness.

He decided he could do anything to make her happy.

"You have to do it," he whispered to himself as he worked, "Just make yourself say it. Don't worry about the consequences. Just say it."

He paused in his work. Why should he wait until later that night to confess his love to her? He could go now. He could find her now and tell her. She would be so happy.

Ignoring the odd looks he got from the crew members he dashed away. He chuckled softly as he thought about how the crew must think he had gone mad. First he insisted on working with them, and now he was running off without any explanation. He shook his head, but he didn't worry about it. He had more important things to think about.

A smile painted his face as he searched the ship for Lorraine. He asked various people that he ran into if they'd seen her, but no one had. He went to her room, but she was not there either. He resolved himself to search every inch of the ship and find her before he lost his courage. He had to tell her.

But before he got very far in his search, someone raised an alarm. The _Black Pearl _had been sighted.

----------

Okay, sorry for the really short chapter. It's just kind of a transitional chapter moving us into the action stuff. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but it may not be tonight cause it's gonna be a bit longer. Please, review!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Too Late

Sorry this has taken me longer to get out than I told you guys, but this chapter was just for some reason hard to write. I think it may be because Jack is in it. As I've stated before, Jack is hard for me to write, so sorry if it's lacking. And since my next few chapters will have Jack in them, the updates will probably be a bit slower in coming, but hopefully not as slow as this one was.

Chapter Fifteen: Too Late

Jack took out his spyglass and used it to look in the direction that the man in the crow's nest had pointed out. He sighed as he brought it away from his eye. Sure enough, Norrington's ship, _The Royal Valor_, could be seen in the distance. The wind was in its favor, and it looked to be gaining speed. Jack didn't think they would escape without a skirmish. Not that he really had a problem with that. Fighting meant looting, and if there was one thing that Jack Sparrow was very find of it was looting. Well, and rum.

The sum he had stolen from Wellington was nice to be sure, but it would hardly last long. Once again he regretted not being able to return to Port Royal to retrieve his lass. Then he would have certainly had a pretty sum. Maybe he could have even gotten Wellington to raise the reward. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. He might as well not even think on it; there was no way he would be able to return to Port Royal anytime soon and therefore no way he would be able to get… whatever her name was.

_The Pearl _had only just escaped the clutches of Wellington and his men, and now they were to face the oh so persistent Commodore Norrington. Would his troubles never stop?

"Captain," Gibbs said, coming up beside him, "What are yer orders?"

"They will be on us in only a little over an hour," Jack told him, "We can't outrun them. Prepare for confrontation."

"Aye."

It was as Jack said. In a little over an hour's time _The Royal Valor _was within range of the canons, but Jack was not eager to use those. He wasn't one to fire on a ship that he may commandeer. He didn't think that Norrington would use the canons on _The Black Pearl _either. Jack knew that he would want to be sure he had him alive so that he could be taken back to Port Royal to be hung. That was one thing that Jack wanted to be sure wouldn't happen.

----------

Lorraine had been below decks, trying to sort through some of her thoughts and emotions. Well, mostly she just cried a lot. She seemed to do that often of late. Anger and despair mingled in her soul. Part of her wanted to be furious with James. How could he do this to her? How could he be so cruel? But another part of her couldn't be. It was as if being angry with him was impossible, and she was angry with herself for that more than anything. "Why can't I hate him?" she mumbled to herself, "Why do I have to love him?" He wasn't _that _handsome. She had seen others who were more desirable, surely. Nor was he _that _pleasant to be around. He was stuffy and arrogant and far to concerned with propriety….

She could have screamed at the top of her lungs, for she knew that none of those things were really true.

She hated herself for allowing herself to fall so hopelessly in love with him. She should have kept more of a guard on her heart. Tears of humiliation welled up in her eyes as she thought of how many times she had whispered her love to him as they made love that morning. She hadn't been able to hold the words back. Her emotional release accompanied that of her physical, and her feelings had poured forth unbidden.

"Miss Hawthorne?!" She jumped and then spun around to face a surprised and flustered looking Andrew Gillette. "What are you doing down here?" he asked.

Lorraine quickly dashed away the tears that ran down her cheeks. "You surprised me, Lieutenant," she murmured, turning away from him to try to compose herself, "I came down here to think in peace that's all." She hated that her voice sounded so choked.

"Miss Hawthorne, we're gaining on _The Black Pearl_," he told her, seeming to not pick up on her current state of distress, "There is going to be quite a bit of fighting." His eyes shot past her. "I think Commodore Norrington would be much more at ease if he knew that you were not up there."

His eyes were still focused behind her. She turned around to see what he was looking at. For a moment she couldn't puzzle it out. What was he thinking about…? And then it hit her. She was standing right in front of the brig.

"Oh, no, you don't," she said warily, "You can't be serious."

He started for her. "I'm sorry, Miss Hawthorne. It's for the best."

"If you dare do that, Andrew Gillette," she cried, "I swear you'll curse the day your father gave your mother that first kiss!"

Lorraine tried to fight him off, but in the end she was no match for him. He wrestled her into the brig and closed the door. She glared at him as the key clicked in the lock with finality. "You'll be sorry for this," she growled.

Even in the circumstances a small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "No what I'd be sorry for is if you got up on deck with those pirates and managed to get yourself hurt or captured. The Commodore wouldn't be fit to live with then." Before she could reply, he took his flintlock pistol out of its holster at his belt. "Do you know how to use one of these?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I never really needed to use a gun, Lieutenant," she told him through gritted teeth, still bristling with anger at having been locked in the brig.

Gillette sighed. "I expected as much," he muttered. She huffed indignantly. Ignoring her anger, he demonstrated how to work the gun. When she had confirmed that she understood what to do as well as she was going to understand in the short time available to them, he passed the gun and his extra shots and powder through the bars to her. "Now if anyone who is not a member of our crew comes down here, shoot them," he told her.

She studied the gun thoughtfully, and then regarded him with an angry scowl. "You know, Lieutenant, you're lucky I have not used this gun on you."

He grinned. She had not been joking. "Forgive me, Miss Hawthorne," he said, "But I fear the Commodore's wrath more than yours."

"You will regret underestimating me, Lieutenant," she told him threateningly. He turned to walk away without replying. Then unbidden thoughts and images began to cascade through Lorraine's mind. Jack Sparrow running James through with a sword. Sparrow shooting James. Blood. James's blood. Death. She couldn't bear the thought of James in pain, of him dying. "Andrew!" she called, halting his departure. She bit her lip, fear and worry creasing her brow. "You will keep an eye on James won't you?" Her voice was pleading. "You won't let him get hurt?"

He didn't grin knowingly. Nor did his eyes twinkle with their usual mirth. He understood the seriousness of her plea, and his face was just as grave as hers. He returned to the cell, reached through the bars, and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You have my solemn oath, Miss Hawthorne, that I will do all I can to see that he is safely returned to your arms."

Tears brimmed in her eyes and a few flooded over onto her pale cheek. "Thank you," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

"I'm so glad James has finally found someone worthy of his love. You two deserve each other."

Lorraine's heart leapt to her throat. _Did _she have his love? Had James said something to Gillette? Did he know the truth of the situation? She was about to beseech Andrew for answers, but suddenly the sound of gunshots accompanied by men's loud voices filled the air. Both of their eyes widened, and she let out a whispered, "No!"

"I'm sorry," Gillette said hurriedly, "I must go. Remember the gun. Don't be afraid to use it."

"Remember your oath!" she yelled as he disappeared up the steps, "Do not fail me!"

Trembling with worry and fear, Lorraine settled back into the corner with the gun at ready. "Please, God," she whispered, tears choking her voice, "Keep him safe. Let him be alright."

---------

James fought the horde of pirates as best as he could, but he was much more distracted than he knew he ought to be. Where was Lorraine? He hadn't been able to continue his search for her, and worry threatened to overwhelm him.

Just as he ran his sword into the vulnerable belly of one of the pirates, he saw Gillette. He wondered where the Lieutenant had been. Then Gillette's eyes lit on him, and he began making his way towards him, cutting through pirates along the way. The urgent look on his Lieutenant's face spurred James to hurry towards him. They met each other halfway.

"Commodore," Gillette panted, "Miss Hawthorne…."

"You found Lorraine?!" James cut in frantically.

Gillette nodded. "Yes, Sir. I put her somewhere where she will be safe, and I made sure she will stay there."

"You don't know how grateful I am, Andrew," he told him sincerely.

Now that his mind was somewhat put at ease about Lorraine, he could dedicate himself to the task at hand. With mad resolution dancing in his green eyes, he set to seeking out Jack Sparrow.

---------

Unbeknownst to the Commodore and his first Lieutenant, a figure lurked behind them, hidden.

"That's interesting," Jack murmured to himself upon hearing their conversation, "That's _very _interesting." Miss Hawthorne. Lorraine. Miss Lorraine Hawthorne. Darcy Wellington's runaway bride? It had to be. Jack didn't believe in anything that coincidental.

Well, this had just turned out to be more beneficial than he had thought. Rather than just fighting off the Commodore and his crew, he could take the lass. When he delivered her back to her betrothed, he would get his money. Of course, Wellington would be rather furious with him for stealing that last sum of money, but he would be so overjoyed that his lady was returned to him that he was sure to forgive him. Right? Jack thought so.

Now where to find the bonny lass…? Somewhere where she would be safe, Gillette had said. Somewhere where she would be safe…. He made sure that she would stay there. Obviously it was somewhere secure. Some place she couldn't easily be taken from…. Or maybe some place she couldn't easily get out of…? Jack's mind worked relentlessly as he remained in his hidden spot. Then it hit him.

The brig.

Jack smiled.

Now all he had to do was get there without attracting too much notice. Easy enough. You didn't survive as long as Jack Sparrow had as a pirate without being able to go unnoticed if you wanted to. As stealthily as possible, he made his way down to the brig.

He had to kill a few of the navy sailors, but he made it down there without much drawing much attention. He walked down the steps and saw a young woman, probably a few years younger than himself, sitting alone in the cell. She gasped and looked up when she noticed his presence.

"Miss Hawthorne, I presume," he said with a flourished bow.

She jumped to her feet. "Who are you?"

He grinned. "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service," he told her.

She glared at him, but it didn't mask her obvious fear. "Get away from me, you bastard," she growled.

"Sticks and stones, love." He saw the keys hanging nearby and grabbed them. He nonchalantly walked over to the cell. Then he looked up. And found himself staring into the barrel of a flintlock pistol. The young woman's whole arm was shaking. Jack almost laughed. He doubted that she was steady enough to hit him at even this close range. He drew his own pistol out and cocked it. "I wouldn't if I were you, love."

"Put the gun down." Her voice trembled slightly. "Or I'll shoot. I swear it."

"I don't think you have the guts to do it."

"Try me."

"Do you really want to test it?" Jack asked, "Do really want to find out who's the faster shot? Me or you? I'm afraid you would come out on the losing end."

"I'll risk it."

"'Fraid I'm not going to take the chance, love." Quicker than she could put up any defense, he reached his arm through the bar and hit her over the head with the gun. She crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Had to, love."

----------

The crew of _The Royal Valor _and the pirates from _The Black Pearl_, fought for what seemed like hours. Both forces lost numbers. All through the fight, James never saw Jack Sparrow. That is until the very end.

He looked up after killing one of his opponents to see Jack swinging from a rope back over to _The Pearl_. But his eyes were riveted in what was in Jack's arms. Or rather who. In Jack's arms was a seemingly unconscious Lorraine. James's blood ran cold. "No!" he screamed.

All the pirates were making their way back over to their ship. Some were killed, but others made it back to their ship. Before he knew it, _The Black Pearl _began to make way.

James found the captain. "Go!" he commanded in a booming voice, "After them! We're the faster ship! There's no way they'll be able to outrun us!" The captain rushed to follow orders, yelling at the other men to get to work.

James couldn't get his breath. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest. Jack had Lorraine. He had Lorraine. That was the only thought that kept going through his mind. He had to get her back. He had to save her.

"Sir," the captain's voice broke into his thoughts, "He's disabled the rudder chain among other things. We will not be able to go after them until everything is repaired."

James barely contained his scream of rage and despair. Even moments would be too long for him. He needed to get to Lorraine _right then_. He couldn't spare an instant. "Fix everything!" His voice was a yell now. He knew that he shouldn't take his anger and sorrow out on the captain, but in his distressed and anguished state, he couldn't reason. All he could think about was Lorraine in the hands of that scoundrel. "We need to get everything fixed as soon as we can. We have to catch them!"

James followed the captain down to where the problems were. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he willed them not to fall… barely. He had waited too long. He should have told her how he felt the very minute he knew. Now, she might never know that he loved her. Now, she was gone, and it was too late.

----------

Well, I'm not really very happy with this chapter at all. Hopefully you guys will like it better than I did. I'll try to get the next chapters out faster. Please review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Storms

Chapter Sixteen: Storms

"Oh." Lorraine put her hand to her head with a groggy moan. She could feel a knot under her fingertips, and it was sensitive to the touch. She also felt a bit of dried blood on her hairline. For a moment, she couldn't recall where she was or what was going on.

Then it hit her.

She bolted upright in the bed she was laying in, but immediately regretted it when pain shot through her temples. She groaned again.

"Sorry about that, love," came an unmistakable voice from somewhere in the room not far away, "But you never would have cooperated if I had left you conscious."

Lorraine's eyes found Jack Sparrow. He sat in a chair in the far corner of the room she was in. "Stop calling me that!" she growled at him.

"My, my," Jack said with a small smirk, "Already so hostile."

"Why did you take me?!" she demanded. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. This was not supposed to happen. She should be back with James. _Why _had this happened?

He put on a look of mock surprise. "Wasn't I rescuing you?" he asked, "Why when I found you in the brig, I thought I'd be doing you a favor by taking you out of there and bringing you here with me. We both know how ruthless Commodore Norrington can be, right?"

"You're not fit to lick his boots, filthy pirate!" she screeched at him.

"Ah, so it's as I thought," he said calmly, totally unaffected by her outburst. It annoyed her that he could keep his cool while she was so distraught. "You are involved with Mr. Norrington."

"How could you possibly presume such a thing?" she demanded. She didn't want to talk about her personal life, especially about James, with this… this scalawag!

"Well, I heard him call you by your first name," he explained, "And you get a certain look in your eyes when you speak of him. It's obvious." He shook his head and made a tsking sound. "Your affianced isn't going to be happy. Not happy at all."

Lorraine tensed. "My affianced?" she inquired breathlessly. How could he possibly know about…?

"Lord Wellington."

"How do you know about that?" she asked. Her voice trembled.

"Well," Jack said settling back in his chair, "While we were running from your lover, we ran into your betrothed. He offered me quite a large sum of money for your deliverance to him. I wasn't planning on doing it. I thought I would have to return to Port Royal to fetch you, and that would have been out of the question, of course. But as luck would have it, you were delivered into my hands without much of a problem." He finished with a grin. Then he cocked his head to one side, studying her. "Do you have anymore men who we might run into?"

If Lorraine hadn't been so staggered by the news that Jack had just given her, she would have lurched from the bed and strangled him right then, but as it were, she couldn't make herself move. She could hardly get her breath, and her heart pounded. Just when she was beginning to think that she _might _have a chance at happiness, her hopes had to be dashed to the ground. She couldn't go back to him. She wouldn't. How could she marry him after what she had shared with James? She was bonded to James now. Physically, emotionally, spiritually, in every way she was his. She couldn't marry another…. But she didn't see how she would get out of her marriage to Wellington.

Unless James came for her.

She clung to that hope. Maybe he would come for her and take her away. Maybe. She wondered what he was thinking. She wondered how he felt. Surely they would have discovered that she had been taken by now. Was he desperate to get her back? Or was he more intent on capturing Jack? She wondered which would be more important to him. She hoped it would be her, but he hadn't said anything… so she didn't know.

"James will come for me," she told Jack defiantly, after she had gathered her senses. She lifted her chin, trying to seem more sure than she really was. She doubted it worked; she had never been good at hiding her real feelings and thoughts.

"Maybe so," Jack replied, "But by that time I will have got you to Wellington. If he comes after you after I hand you over to your fiancée and get my reward, so be it. It's immaterial to me. Best of luck to you both."

"How can you be so heartless?" she cried, her anger rising to a boiling point.

"Pirate, love."

"Do you know what you're doing?" she persisted, "You have taken me away from the one thing that has made me the happiest I've ever been!" She hated herself for the tears that brimmed out of her eyes. She didn't want this scoundrel to see her cry.

For a moment, it had almost seemed as if Jack wanted to comfort her, say something to make her feel better, or even offer to take her back. For a moment, she saw sympathy in his eyes. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone. "I'm sorry, but you'll be without my company for a little while," he said as he stood, "I have… things to see to. I'll send someone down with food for you shortly. Until next time, love."

He closed the door behind him, and when Lorraine heard the key click in the lock, she hung her head and cried as she had never cried before. She clutched the pillow as she sobbed James's name. She moaned her need for him. She cried out that she could not live without him.

After not much time, a soft knock came at the door. Lorraine didn't reply, thinking it was Jack come back to taunt her more, and then she heard the key turn in the lock. She wiped away her tears and sniffed trying to make them stop as a man walked in the room. "I… er… I brought you some food." She wrinkled her brow and studied the man from behind the corner of her pillow as he laid the tray of food down on the table.

"Gibbs?" she questioned.

He appeared reluctant to answer her, but finally he nodded self-consciously and mumbled, "Aye."

"What on earth are you doing working for this… this… _monster_?" she demanded, outraged. She remembered Gibbs from her childhood. He had crewed the ship that her and her family had taken from Port Royal to London. Although he consistently complained about how it was bad luck to have a woman onboard, he was kind to her, and during the time of their voyage, she had come to look upon him as a friend. She had seen him a few times after that, but then he seemingly disappeared. She hadn't known where he had gone. She guessed she knew now. Pirates.

"Cap'n Jack's just a man who does what he sees needs to be done," he said defensively, "He's a good man."

"A good man!" she cried, "How can you say that? He kidnapped me."

He didn't have a defense for it. He turned and made for the door again. "You better eat that before it gets cold, Miss," he told her.

"Wait!" she said, reaching her hand out towards him beseechingly, "Please help me, Gibbs."

He looked at her for a moment. "I'm sorry," he finally said and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Lorraine threw her pillow at the wall angrily. She had hoped that since he had known her before this that he would take pity on her and help her somehow. Now that hope was gone too. Damn her luck! She stood from the bed and walked over to the table to take a look at the food. It looked good enough. Nothing fancy, to be sure, but it looked edible. Her stomach growled. She wondered how long she had been knocked out. She sure was hungry. But looking at the food, she didn't think she would be able to eat. She left it where it sat and went to the single window in the small cabin. She judged by the height of the sun and the color of the sky that it was early morning. She had slept the whole night. The sky was overcast, and it looked like a storm was brewing. She hoped that James would be alright.

---------

The crew whispered of it at their meals and while they worked. Captain Tyler couldn't help but agree with them. And even Gillette found himself pondering it at times. They all questioned the Commodore's sanity. Since the fight with the pirates two days previous, he had acted like a man possessed. The damages that Sparrow and the other pirates had wrought on the ship delayed the chase longer than they had even imagined, and now a storm threatened to make them lose everything.

"James!" Gillette shouted to James over the noise of the storm, "We shouldn't try to sail through this! We aren't going to make it."

James barely heard him. The sound of the storm and all the thoughts screaming in his mind threatened to block everything else out. But when Gillette shouted his name again, he looked over at him. For an instant, the mad resolve in his eyes turned into a look of sheer helplessness. "They have her, Andrew," his voice was soft, and Gillette had to read his lips to understand what he was saying. "I can't let her stay with them. I have to help her." Rain beat down on them and the crew as they worked to control the ship. James worried that they would all be condemned to the depths by this storm, but it didn't matter to him. The most important thing on his mind was to get Lorraine back. That was all he cared about.

Maybe he had gone mad.

Wasn't this enough to drive a man out of his mind? The woman he loved more than life itself- yes, more than his own life!- was taken from him in a cruel twist of fate. And he hadn't even had the chance to tell her he loved her. Yes, maybe he was mad.

But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except Lorraine.

"Commodore!" Captain Tyler's hand on his shoulder summoned him from his thoughts, "This is madness! This storm is too big! We can't possibly sail through it. Our men are going to die!"

James rounded on him, fury dancing dangerously in his eyes. "And you expect me to let Sparrow make off with Lorraine?!" In the state that he was in he didn't even care that he had once again forgot to address her as 'Miss Hawthorne.' "You expect me to leave a defenseless woman, a citizen of Port Royal in the hands of a convicted criminal?! A pirate?!"

The captain quelled, not knowing how to respond. Looking back on how his life had been previously, he was surprised at the man that he had become. He had never lost control of himself as he had now. But strangely enough, he didn't care. He didn't care that the self controlled, 'proper' Commodore Norrington was gone. Now, all that was left was James. A man. A man desperately trying to save his love. He would do it. He would get her back.

His voice came out with cold fury. "We sail through the storm."

----------

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I really appreciate it. I finished with this chapter sooner than I thought I would. I hope you guys like it! Review! Come one guys, I've almost got 40 reviews if I get past the 40 mark I'll be very happy, so help me out here. : )


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Darkness and Despair

Woo over 40 reviews! Yay! Thanks so much for reviewing, you guys! But enough of that, on with chapter seventeen!

Chapter Seventeen: Darkness and Despair

Lorraine stared at the port that was becoming increasingly closer. The row boat that she Jack and Gibbs were in was approaching the shore all too quickly. She had never been a lover of the sea, but right then she wished that she would never have to set foot on land again. Night was falling, and the fading sunlight darkened the water. She was tempted to throw herself overboard and be forever lost in that deep dark abyss. It seemed like it might be a better fate than the one life had so cruelly dealt her. But she didn't even have the drive to take her own life.

She had gone through different stages in the week and a half of being a prisoner on _The Black Pearl_. First there was hope. Maybe James would come for her. Maybe Jack or another crewmember would take pity on her and let her go. But when James didn't come for her, and no one showed any intent to help her, hope quickly faded away. Then there was anger. Where was James, and why wasn't he coming for her? But then she grew angry with herself for being angry with him. And she wouldn't even start on how angry she was with Jack Sparrow! Then anger faded into self pity. What had she done to deserve this? She had never done anything just terribly _awful, _and when she did act in a less than becoming nature, she usually had a just reason. Why then was she to live a life without love and happiness? Why must she be condemned to misery?

But then everything left her, and there was only one thing left. Numbness. She felt numb. It was almost as if she was watching everything that was happening from a far away place, a place where nothing could harm her. She didn't cry. She had run out of tears days ago. There was nothing left. A part of her had died.

"Almost there," Jack said, "Wellington should be waiting for us."

Lorraine regarded him blankly. Had she had a mirror, she probably would have balked at her appearance. She hadn't eaten much of anything during her captivity and her face had become gaunt and pale. The clothes she wore were rumpled and certainly in need of a change. And there hadn't been an oversupply of hairbrushes on the ship. The fiery glow of spirit that had once made her violet eyes so bright and charming was gone.

Jack didn't look at her long. He quickly turned his eyes back to the now very near shore. Earlier they had sent another rowboat ahead with a note for Wellington, telling him to be at the docks with Jack's reward just after dark. Part of Lorraine wished that Wellington brought the whole British navy with him to take Jack into custody. Another part of her just didn't care. What did it matter in the end anyway? Whether Jack Sparrow lived or died, she would still marry Wellington.

Soon, they were at the docks. Lorraine stepped out of the boat, ignoring the hand that Gibbs offered her, and looked around. Where was he?

She didn't have to wait long.

"Jack Sparrow," said a voice, a voice that Lorraine remembered from her past, and a figure stepped out of the shadows. She heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. "Tell me," the voice continued, "Why should I not just kill you now?"

"Now that wouldn't be in your best interest, mate," Jack said as he grabbed Lorraine's arm and pulled her forward, "I've brought you a little something."

There was a short pause. "Bring her forward," Wellington commanded in a gruff voice. Jack pulled her closer up to Wellington. "How do I know that is her?" he asked.

Surprisingly, Lorraine felt a little irritation rising up out of the numbness. She hated being talked over. "It is I, Milord," she said in a deadly calm voice.

Then Wellington quickly put the gun away and suddenly seized Lorraine's arm, trying to pull her to him. Jack pulled back on her other arm. "Ah ah ah, mate," he said, "My reward?"

Even in the darkness, Lorraine could make out her betrothed's scowl. He flung two heavily filled pouches at Jack. The coins jingled as Jack caught the pouches. He let go of her arm. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Then Lorraine was in the hands of her fiancée. She looked up at him. He was not much taller than her, certainly not as tall as James. He still had the same greasy, thinning blonde hair, and she could just make out his dark, beady, rat-like eyes. Her study of him was interrupted when one of his big meaty hands came down hard on her cheek. She gasped and stumbled backwards, falling flat on her backside on the hard ground. She blinked back tears of hurt and anger as she looked up at him.

Then, as if that one jarring slap had thrown open a door, her emotions came pouring back, the strongest of them being anger, but sadness and despair were there as well. It made her want to retreat back behind her emotional wall. She didn't want to feel the empty hopelessness of not being with James. She didn't want to feel the sorrow. But now that they were free again, she couldn't make the feelings go away.

"Get up, bitch," Wellington growled down at her, "You will get more than that from me yet." Lorraine pushed herself up to her feet. Before turning back to Wellington, she looked back to Jack and Gibbs. Her eyes that had been for so long blank and dead regarded them both with a mix of anger and helplessness.

Uncomfortably, Gibbs looked away, content to study the ground. For a moment, Lorraine saw that spark of sympathy in Jack's dark eyes that she had seen before. It was like there was a good man in there who wanted to come out but couldn't. For a moment, she had a sort of insight into Jack Sparrow's mind, but then it was gone. He was once again the heartless, unfeeling pirate. "Well," he said, "I guess we'll have to be going then. Best of luck to you both." Lorraine knew it would be useless to try to beg for help. She watched for a moment as they got back in the rowboat and began rowing away. Then she turned back to Wellington. Turned back to her husband. Turned back to darkness and despair.

"Well, well, my dear," Wellington said in a voice that made Lorraine want to spew up everything she had ever eaten, "We have a lot to discuss don't we?" His eyes were both angry and lecherous, and Lorraine knew that that slap was certainly not the worst she would be getting.

----------

Okay another short chapter. Sorry that it isn't longer, but I just thought I would go ahead and get an update out there. The next chapter will be longer, and I hope to get it out very soon. Since the chapter was so short and not much happened, I'm not going to beg for reviews, but of course if you'd like to review that would totally make my day!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A Good Man

Thanks for the reviews everybody! As always, they are very encouraging. You guys are great!

Chapter Eighteen: A Good Man

Despite the sheer hopelessness of their mission, James and the crew on _The Royal Valor_ made it through the storm. It had been an extremely long day and a half of being soaked through and chilled to the bone, fighting to keep their ship from sinking to the depths, fighting for their lives. They prevailed. All the men celebrated when they finally broke through and were met with sunshine and the calm sea that they cherished.

All of them but one.

James couldn't find the heart to celebrate. In fact, he didn't see a reason to. Yes, they had made it through the stormed virtually unscathed, but it had delayed their journey more than he could bear. Now, he didn't have any kind of lead on Jack Sparrow and _The Pearl_. How was he going to catch up with them? How was he going to get Lorraine back?

He sighed miserably as he paced the deck. He didn't know if he could survive this. This was nothing like the first heartbreak he had suffered. Compared with the pain of not knowing what had become of Lorraine, his ordeal with Elizabeth seemed like a wonderful occurrence. He had never experienced such emotional pain as this before. It was as if someone was twisting a knife in his heart. He went to a spot on the deck where he could be alone with his thoughts.

Now that he was alone, he imagined she was there with him. How sweet it would be to feel her small, soft hand on his arm as they strolled the deck together! They would talk and laugh together. He longed to hear her soft, melodious laugh again. Oh, what he would give just to see that beautiful smile! Then he would sneak her off to a secluded corner, and she would giggle as he showered her face and neck with kisses. Then he would capture her sweet, full lips. He recalled with a mix of pleasure, sorrow, and longing how she moaned softly against his mouth whenever he kissed her.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he cried silently. He couldn't remember the last time he had let himself cry, but if this was the perfect occasion for tears, he didn't know what was. He couldn't bear the thought of Lorraine being in the hands of those vile pirates. He could only think of one thing, stunningly beautiful woman that she was, that Jack would have taken her for. The thought sent a wave of nausea through him. He couldn't imagine what was going through her mind. Was she wondering where he was? Did she think he would abandon her? He hoped she didn't. He wanted her to have hope, have faith that he would come for her. Because he would die before he let her stay with Sparrow.

Then he caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned back to look out across the water as he fought to control his sobs. But he didn't have to fight them for long. James recognized the ship that was advancing towards them.

---------

Jack could make out the shape of _The Royal Valor _in the distance. Good. He thought he had found it in time. Surely the wedding couldn't have taken place yet. Wellington would have wanted to wait a few days for guests to arrive and such. Hopefully the Commodore would not jump to action and decide to fire on his ship before he learned what Jack had come there for.

"Gibbs!" he called. Gibbs appeared at his side almost instantly.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"Have the men raise a white flag. I don't want Norrington to kill us before I get a chance to talk to him."

"Aye." Gibbs went to do his bidding, but he returned shortly after. "Do you think we've made it in time, Jack?" he asked, worry tingeing his voice.

Jack sighed. "I hope so." He couldn't help it. Shortly after he had left the young woman with her fiancée, guilt and regret had washed over him. He hated it. Why did he have to be so… soft? He should have been able to just take the money and leave without another thought. That was what he had planned to do, but he couldn't. The look of sorrow and despair he had seen so many times in Lorraine's eyes had finally gotten to him. Now, he just hoped he had reached Norrington in time.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, they finally reached the Commodore's ship. The man himself was staring Jack right in the eye as _The Black Pearl _pulled up along side _The Royal Valor_. His hands were braced against the railing of the ship, and his arms were rigid. His face was red with rage. "Jack Sparrow," he growled dangerously, "Curiosity as to why you have raised that white flag is the only thing that has saved you from being killed on the spot."

"Be glad that you didn't, Commodore," Jack said after he had swung over to the other ship, trying to maintain his usual confident grin. He eyed Norrington and the many men of Port Royal's navy standing behind him nervously.

"Get to the point, Sparrow!" Jack was surprised to actually hear Norrington yell. He had seen the man angry to be sure, but he had always been cool and under control. Now, Jack could see that he was certainly at the end of his rope. Jack thought he understood now just how much he cared for Lorraine.

"Alright, alright." Jack cleared his throat. Then his voice came out softly and nervously. "Do you want the bad news or the good news first?"

Norrington glared at him. "Just tell me something, Sparrow," he growled.

"Okay." Jack thought for a moment. He decided he couldn't very well give the Commodore the 'good news' without first giving him the bad news. "Bad news then." He took a deep breath. "I have just delivered your beloved Lorraine to her betrothed."

----------

James was staggered. "Betrothed…?" he breathed, momentarily forgetting his anger at the man standing before him. Betrothed. How could Lorraine have a betrothed. It didn't make sense to him. His mind couldn't comprehend such a thing. Black spots danced in his vision, but he willed them away, making a large effort to remain conscious. Gillette came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. James barely noticed it. He gulped. "Her betrothed?" he repeated, looking Jack in the eye.

Jack shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. "Yes, I see that you didn't know that Miss Hawthorne was already promised to a man when you began to woo her."

"No," James said softly, "No, she didn't tell me that." What a cruel twist of fate this was.

Jack clasped him by the shoulder. "Don't worry, Commodore," he said, "There is good news."

James almost laughed. How could there be good news? "And it is?" he prompted with a glare, a little of his anger returning. Still it was hard to give Jack a heated glare when all he could think about was Lorraine and her betrothed.

"She is not a willing participant in this marriage, Commodore," Jack told him, "And the wedding has not yet taken place. There is still time for you to go after her."

James gaped at the man. "So you kidnap Lorraine and then came back here to tell me all about it so that I can rescue her. Why take her in the first place?"

Jack grimaced. "Well, I was rewarded a goodly sum for my efforts."

James glared at him. "So you took away the woman I love and delivered her to a man that she is not happy with for money." He didn't care that he was practically laying his soul bare in front of Sparrow and his men.

Jack gave him a guilty look. "Pretty much."

James breathed heavily out of his nose. "Why help me now?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess I'm just a good man," he said, sounding none to happy about it.

James snorted. "A good man." He brought his hands up to his now aching head and massaged his temples. He turned away with a heavy sigh, contemplating everything that he had just learned. Why had she kept her betrothal a secret from him? What had she thought he would have done? Finally he turned back to Jack. "How fare are we from wherever you took her."

"Only a few hours," he replied, "If you make for the port now, I think you'll be able to get to her before the wedding takes place."

James nodded, resolved to what he was going to do. "You're going to lead us to this port and then you're going to help me get Lorraine back," he said to Jack, "If you try anything treacherous, trust me, I will not hesitate to kill you. You have certainly given me enough reason."

Jack grinned. "Of course," He leaned in towards him confidentially. "You know, I'm still rooting for you, mate."

----------

Lorraine looked with tear blurred vision out the window in her chamber. It was a nice room, to be sure. Under other circumstances, she might have enjoyed staying there, but now it was simply a prison. Comfortable and charming, but a prison nonetheless.

Soon a maid would be coming up to ready her for the big event that was to take place that evening. It was her wedding day.

After Jack had delivered her to him, Wellington had taken Lorraine back to his home, and there he proceeded to beat her bloody. She recalled with a small wince the horrible pain she had felt as his fist made contact with her body time and time again. She ended up losing count of how many times he hit her. He screamed at her for running away as he hit her. He yelled that he would teach her a lesson. Later, he had regretted his violent treatment of her somewhat, for now her face was bruised horribly. Wellington wanted his wife to look beautiful in front of all their wedding guests. So he had ceased beating her for the time being, but not without first promising that he would have the rest of his life to make her regret ever trying to escape him.

Even as the terrible memory went through her mind, she allowed herself a small smile. There was one thing that filled her heart with hope and joy. She should have began her monthly moon flow a week ago, only shortly after she was captured by Jack. She hadn't. It was certainly too soon to know anything for sure, but she was almost never late in her cycle. This was something out of the ordinary for her. She let her hand drift down to her belly. It was still flat, but maybe…. Oh she would give anything to be carrying James's child! If she was indeed with child, Wellington would never know that the baby was not his, but she would know. Her smile grew wider. Wellington's first- and if she found a midwife with the right herbs, only- heir would not really be of his blood. She couldn't yet be certain about it, but she had a feeling. If she was pregnant, she hoped it was a son. She wanted a boy who had his father's qualities. The thought made her smile even more.

But then she was overcome with sorrow once again. James would never know about the child, nor would the baby know his or her real father. That thought sent tears coursing down her cheeks. She knew that James would have made a wonderful father for their children. True, he seemed a hard, stern man to those who did not know him well, but she knew that he would have been caring and affectionate with their babies. She wanted a man like him to father and raise her children, not Wellington. She wanted to be able to see the look of joy on James's face when she told him that she carried his son or daughter. But now she would never have that.

When the child was old enough, she would tell him or her who his or her real father was, and she would tell him or her about James, tell what a good man he was, how wonderful a father he would have been. She would allow herself that much.

If she was even pregnant.

Without a warning knock, the door opened. Lorraine turned slowly, expecting to see her maid, but instead she met the villainous eyes of her husband-to-be. She turned her eyes away, not willing to meet his treacherous gaze for long.

"You look pitiful, Lorraine."

Anger seared through her, and she wanted to scream at him. It was his fault she looked this way! But, thinking of the child that could be growing in her belly, her temper cooled. If she angered him too much, he would not refrain from beating her to a pulp. If he beat her too violently, she could very well lose the babe. She could not let that happen. The prospect of having James's child was the one thing that kept her sane.

"I'm sorry, Milord," she forced herself to say meekly.

Wellington sniffed his displeasure. "Yes, well Ann will be up shortly to try to cover some of that with some rouge and face paint. Between that and the veil you should be _somewhat _presentable."

Lorraine gritted her teeth. "I'm glad, Milord."

"Mmmhmm," Wellington murmured, coming to stand close to her. She looked away, but she could still feel that heat of his breath on her face. "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"You're too kind, Milord."

He chuckled low in his throat. The sound made Lorraine's stomach churn. "You'll see how _kind _I am tonight, my dear." She gasped in revulsion and pain when his big hand came up and gave her tender breast a vicious squeeze. "Until tonight." Then he walked back out of the room.

She heaved a sigh of relief. His mere presence made her sick. She didn't even want to think about what it would be like to lie with him. She would find out that night. The two times they had made love, James had been tender and gentle with her. He had been passionate also. Thinking of that passion made her knees go weak. But he hadn't let his passion for her break his loving restraint. He had never hurt her. Lorraine was sure that Wellington would demonstrate no such care. The thought of his weight bearing down on her as he moved inside of her made her want to throw up. She couldn't bear the thought of that rutting pig taking what was rightfully James's. She hoped she would be able to numb herself to it. She didn't want to feel that. With James, the sensations had been amazing. She had never experienced something so wonderful. It had been both physically and emotionally satisfying. With Wellington, it would be torture.

Soon, Ann, a plump elderly lady, entered the room. She grimaced slightly when Lorraine turned her face towards her. "Ooh, child," she murmured under her breath as she took Lorraine's face in her hands. She shook her head, but didn't say anything else on the subject. Lorraine was sure that she knew what the bruises were from. All the servants must know. She didn't think that Wellington's furious shouting and her yelps and screams of pain would have been unheard by them.

It took a few hours to get her totally ready. The wedding dress was lovely, but she could find no joy in it. Her face was concealed by the lace veil and the layers of face paint under it. When she looked in the mirror, she knew that no one would even be able to tell that she had been beaten.

Then they were off to the church.

Lorraine thought that it was all over for her, but she didn't see the ship docking at the port.

---------

Ooooh cliff hanger! Now, you guys know what to do. The little button is calling your name. It's saying 'Review! Review! Review!' Can't wait to read what you guys think.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Bloodshed

I can't believe I'm almost finished with this story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As always, I really appreciate you all: )

Chapter Nineteen: Bloodshed

Tears of sorrow and hopelessness rolled down Lorraine's cheeks as she stood in the front room of the chapel. Just beyond the doors directly in front of her sat some of England's most sophisticated inhabitants and at the altar waited her betrothed with the reverend. She had thought she could be strong or at least numb, but now that it was really the time, she couldn't. She couldn't make herself stop crying and thinking about what might have been. She clutched her stomach- hands over the spot where the babe she dearly hoped existed would be growing- as her body was racked with sobs. She cried one word over and over again. Why?

She tried to compose herself. When the music began to play she would have to go out in front of everyone. It would only serve to infuriate Wellington if she was sobbing at the time. She couldn't afford to make him angry enough to severely beat her. She couldn't afford to lose the child that was most likely being nurtured inside of her. She forced herself to be calm. She was a strong woman. She could do this. She could do it. She had to be strong. She would not let him see her defeated anymore.

Then she heard the sound of the piano.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to walk out of the doors. All eyes turned to her, but it was as if they were not really there. Time moved slowly, and it almost seemed that she was watching herself through someone else's eyes. She understood that Lorraine Hawthorne was about to be gone forever. Lorraine, lover of James Norrington, would soon be in the past. The thought almost made her turn and run, but she managed to keep control.

She came to stand beside Wellington in front of the reverend. The reverend, a worn looking old man with wisps of unruly white hair that stuck out in all directions, opened his bible. Lorraine almost laughed. There was nothing holy about this union. This was evil. A match made in Hell. "Dearly beloved," the old man began, "We are gathered here today…."

----------

James, Jack, Gillette, and Gibbs made their way up the street. James had decided that no more than them should go. The four of them together looked suspicious enough. More of their men would only create problems. The rest of his crew was on _The Royal Valor _where it was anchored at the dock. The rest of Jack's crew was still on _The Black Pearl _where it was anchored about a mile and a half out to sea. Luckily, the street wasn't very crowded at all. That was fortunate. If more people had been milling about, they would probably be wondering what two men like Gibbs and Jack were doing with two men like James and Gillette.

"There," Jack said, pointing to an elegant home on the crest of a small rise, "There is Wellington's estate. She should be there."

James nodded. "Stay here," he said to the other three men, never taking his eyes off the house. Soon, he would see her again. "It will look less suspicious if I go alone."

Gillette grabbed his arm. "But, Sir, if you go alone you could be killed! Let me go and help you."

James shook his head. "No. I will go and ask to see Wellington. I'll say it's an urgent matter about the navy or something of the sort, and then when we're talking and he's at ease…." James took a deep breath, steeling himself. "I'll kill him." Without waiting for anyone to say anything else, he began making his way up towards the front door.

Upon reaching his quarry, he knocked. He waited a moment and finally a young woman dressed in maids' livery came to greet him. She curtsied. "May I help you, Sir?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Lord Wellington," James replied, "It's urgent business. I must speak with him straight away."

The young woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sir, but Lord Wellington's at the church. He's getting married today, he is. You'll have to come back later."

James's blood ran cold. _Today_! "How long has he been gone?" he demanded quickly.

The young woman appeared startled. "Only about half an hour, Sir."

"Where is the church?!"

She was startled by the frantic urgency in his voice. Her eyes widened as she silently pointed off to the left. "Th… that way," she stuttered, "About half a mile." In fact, James could just see the top of the steeple. Without another word to the young maid, he turned and sprinted down the way back to where Gillette, Jack, and Gibbs waited.

"James, what's happened?" Gillette demanded when he caught sight of James, "Your face is ashen. You look like you're about to be sick."

James pointed in the direction that the maid had told him to go. "If we don't get to that church soon, I will be," he said, "I need to hurry. I need a horse. I don't know if I'll be able to make it on foot in time." Gillette's eyes widened.

Jack appeared from somewhere off to the side. In his urgency, James hadn't even realized that he hadn't been there when he first returned. But what Jack had made James want to throw his arms around the man. Now, _that _was odd. "No worries, mate," Jack said with a grin, patting the rump of the tall black horse that he was leading towards them, "I've already got you taken care of."

James could have kissed him…. Well, not really. He quickly mounted the horse. Then he looked down at Jack. "I never thought I would say this to you," he said, "But thank you, Jack."

"We'll just say you owe me one."

James rolled his eyes. Then he looked to Gillette. "Go back to the ship. All of you. Make sure that it's ready for a speedy departure. Since I don't think that Wellington will willingly give Lorraine back to me, I doubt things will work out pleasantly. I have to go now. There is not enough time for more talking." When he was sure that they all understood, he turned the horse and galloped off.

The church wasn't all that far away, but James still worried over whether or not he would make it before the vows were spoken. He drove the poor horse on at a relentless pace. By the time he reached the church, the poor animal was all in a lather. He jumped off before it even came to a complete stop. Was he in time? Would he be able to get her back? If he couldn't he didn't think he would survive. He _needed _her.

He burst through the doors just as the reverend was saying: "Lorraine Alexandria Hawthorne, do you take this man…?"

He was cut off by James's frantic shout. "Stop!"

A simultaneous gasp came from the guests, and Lorraine whirled towards him. "James!" she cried out.

The man James assumed to be Wellington was a short and plump man with greasy blonde hair. His round face was now red with rage. "What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded, "Who are you to come here and demand that my wedding be stopped?!"

James glared at him. "I am Commodore James Norrington of the British Royal Navy. This wedding is unlawful and therefore shall not continue."

"Unlawful?" Wellington began incredulously, but James cut him off.

"This woman is not willing to be married to you," he said, "You cannot force her to marry you against her will. Either release her willingly or I will have to resort to violence."

Wellington smirked disdainfully. "You and who else, Mr. Norrington?"

James gave him a level look. "Just me."

He couldn't see her face behind the lace veil, but he could read the worry and apprehension in Lorraine's body language. She clasped her hands to her chest and wrung them occasionally. "James," he heard her moan softly. Wellington gave her a sharp look and raised his hand as if to strike her.

But James was faster. Before the man's hand had descended to Lorraine's face, James had his pistol cocked and pointing right at him. "You'll be dead before you touch her," he growled dangerously.

Wellington's hand lowered slowly, and for a moment James thought that he might be able to get out of the situation without killing anyone… or being killed himself. But then, almost too quickly for him to perceive, Wellington's hand darted into his coat, and then James too was staring down the barrel of a pistol. "Don't hurt him!" Lorraine screeched.

"Quiet, bitch!" Wellington commanded, and James was filled rage.

"This is a house of God, men!" the reverend exclaimed, "Please, put your weapons away."

Both the men spared a glance at the old reverend. James said, "We'll take this outside."

"And what if I refuse."

"Then you inadvertently consent to letting Lorraine leave."

"Never."

"Then come outside." James had enough respect for the church to at least kill the man outside.

"Are you challenging me to a duel?"

"Yes."

Lorraine gathered her wedding dress up in her hands so she wouldn't trip over it and bounded down the three steps from the altar to him. "James, don't do this, please," she pleaded. He could barely make out her eyes beyond the lace, but he could tell that they were tear filled. "Please don't risk your life for me. I don't want you to be hurt. I couldn't bear it if you wear…." Her voice choked and she remained silent, but James finished for her mentally. _Killed_.

As he looked into her eyes, it was as if the rest of the world disappeared despite the seriousness of the situation they were in. He reached out and ran a hand down her silky auburn curls. "I could never let this happen without putting up a fight, Lorraine. I will fight for you."

Before she could reply, Wellington cleared his throat, making them look away from each others eyes. His face was even redder than it had been and his whole body shook with wrath. "If you don't come outside and duel me now, Mr. Norrington," he said through gritted teeth, "I will shoot you now for touching _my _wife."

James's eyes burned into the man. Then he turned back to Lorraine. He tenderly stroked a finger down her arm. "Stay in here, darling. I don't want you to be out there if… if the worst should happen. I don't want you too watch."

"No," she said softly but forcefully, "I am going to be with you." He knew that she would not back down, so he merely nodded and turned to walk out of the church. Lorraine, Wellington, and a few curious guests followed.

Without speaking they positioned themselves back to back. Then James said, "Ten paces forward. On the tenth turn and draw. On my 'go.' Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Go."

_One. Two. Three…._Those ten paces seemed eternity to him. He could see Lorraine standing on the church steps, her body shaking with soft sobs, one hand clutched to her belly. He wondered what would become of her if he was killed. _Six. Seven…. _She would never be happy with Wellington. He would hurt her. James couldn't stand the thought of Lorraine being hurt. _Nine. Ten. _

James spun and quickly aimed his pistol. Two shots were heard. _Bang! Bang! _James saw Wellington fall backwards, a hand clawing at his bleeding chest, but his sense of triumph was short lived. Pain seared through his belly. He dropped to his knees as he watched the front of his shirt stain crimson on the abdomen.

"James!" Lorraine screamed. She ran to him. He clutched her arm with the hand that was not covered in blood. _His _blood. "My horse," he gasped, trying to control his labored breathing so that he could tell her what to do. He lifted his other hand and pointed in the direction of the horse that Jack had got for him. The animal had bolted a little at the sound of the gunshots, but it was still in sight. "Help me… get to… the horse." He looked at the guests who were now gathered around Wellington. Wellington's body. James knew that things would probably get ugly if they didn't get out of there soon.

Lorraine left him for only an instant to retrieve the horse. She mounted and rode it back to him. With the help of her hand and almost all of his diminishing energy, he managed to pull himself up behind her. "The docks," he breathed, "_The Royal Valor_… It's anchored there. Gillette is waiting." He didn't say anything about Jack or Gibbs, for he knew that that would bring rise to questions, and while he wouldn't have minded at all answering her questions under different circumstances he didn't think he could then. He rested his head wearily against the back of her shoulder. He felt so weak. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it to the docks.

"Hold on, James," Lorraine whispered tearfully, "Please hold on. I can't live without you. Try for me." James was too tired to even whisper that he would.

----------

Another cliffy! Will our beloved James be alright? Who knows. (Laughs maniacally) MWAHAHAHA! Erm… anyway…. Please review! You know you want to! I'll give you a cyber cookie!


	20. Chapter Twenty: A Loving Reunion

Again, thank you for my reviews, lovelies! I'll warn that there is going to be some more smut in this chapter, not so much detail as in my last love scene, but just so you know. Anyways, here it is.

Chapter Twenty: A Loving Reunion

Golden sunlight streamed in, bathing James's body in it's warm glow. It felt so good to feel heat again. He couldn't recall the last time he had been warm. All he remembered was the cold. In fact, he couldn't really remember where he was. Then he felt the familiar rocking of waves. He slid his eyes open a crack and found himself staring at the familiar walls of his cabin on _The Royal Valor. _Cautiously, he let his hand drift down his stomach, to where he remembered being shot. The flesh was still tender, but it wasn't excruciatingly painful, nor did he feel that sickening amount of thick, dark blood oozing out. He was alive.

"James," came a beautiful, familiar, and utterly perfect voice from somewhere in the room, "Oh, James you're awake!" Lorraine came to stand by the bed he was laying in. She grasped his hand in both of hers and brought it up to her lips, placing small, frantic kisses on it. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, I was so worried you wouldn't make it. Everyone tried their hardest to help you, but… but then it seemed… that you would never wake up." She broke off with a sob.

"Sh," James soothed, using his thumb to brush away her falling tears, "I'm alright now though. No need to cry. How…?" But he trailed off when he noticed for the first time some fading bruises marring her face.

She must have realized what had so caught his attention, for she pulled her face out of his reach and stood, turning her back to him. "If I had known you were going to wake today I would have covered those up," she said softly, "I never meant for you to see those."

Despite his still weak condition, James felt anger welling up inside of him. "He did this to you."

It was not a question, but Lorraine nodded anyway. "The first night I was with him. He was angry at me for leaving. This was my punishment."

"I wish I could kill him again," he growled.

"Don't be foolish, James Norrington," Lorraine berated as she turned back to him, "You already almost got yourself killed. Anyways, you're not well enough to kill anyone now, even if he was alive."

James nodded slightly, trying to subdue his anger.

"The important thing is," she continued, "You're alive, and you'll be well. And I'm here with you." An incandescent smile crossed her face, and James found that he was unable to retain his dark mood.

"Yes, you're here with me," he agreed with a grin. He shifted in the bed, wincing slightly at the pain that briefly shot through his stomach, and held his arms out to her. Lorraine came back to the bed and sat down in it beside him. She looked down at him with loving eyes as he lay there with his arms wrapped around her small waist, his head in her lap. "How did I manage to survive this?" he asked after a moment.

She was silent for a moment as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. He could sense that she was unwilling to speak of the subject, but he needed to know. "By the time I got you back to the ship, you were barely hanging on." Her voice was already thick with tears. "Captain Tyler is the only person on the ship who has any remote medical knowledge, and he's certainly not overly qualified. I was so worried…." She trailed off and remained silent for a moment. He let her gather her thoughts and control. Then she continued. "After examining you he said that the bullet had passed through your body out the side and fortunately missed any vital organs, but you had lost a lot of blood and we still didn't know. It was lucky that the bullet was not lodged inside of you, but we still weren't sure."

James was silent for a moment, contemplating all that she had told him. Knowing that he had been so close to death had him quite shaken. Everything could have been in vain. He shook his head. He was not dead. And unless his feelings were deceiving him, he did not think he would be anytime soon. That was what was important. He need not dwell on what might have been. "How long has it been?" he asked quietly, becoming more relaxed under Lorraine's skillful fingers in his hair.

"Almost two days." One hand moved down to his face, tenderly caressing his cheek.

"Hmm." He turned his face slightly and kissed her fingers. She smiled down at him. Then another thought came to him. "Where is Jack."

Lorraine smiled. "_The Pearl _parted ways from us yesterday. Jack was worried for you too, though he tried to hide it. It seems as though he _is _really a good man." Then an apprehensive look crossed her face. "Andrew told me the whole story, and I convinced everyone to let Jack and his men go. I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to capture him, but I just couldn't condemn him to death even after he did take me. I mean he did end up helping. Are you too angry with me, James?"

James thought for a moment. It had been his mission- his obsession- to bring Jack to justice, but in the light of all that had happened…. He knew he shouldn't think like that. Jack was a pirate, and he was the Commodore. Jack deserved justice, but he didn't think he could condemn him to the hangman's noose after the man had helped him to get back the one thing in life that was most important to him. "Of course I'm not angry with you," he replied taking her small hand in his, "How could I be?"

She bent and kissed his forehead with a smile. "I'm glad. I couldn't bear it if you were angry with me." He returned the smile.

"I'm so glad you came for me, James," Lorraine whispered emotionally, "I missed you so badly. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't been able to see you again. I don't think I could've done that and remained sane."

James once again took up her hand. He gave it a squeeze. "I couldn't have let you stay with him," he murmured, "Look at what he did to you. You deserve so much better than that, Lorraine. You're an amazing woman. The best is what you deserve."

She was silent for moment, staring off at the wall. Then a tear rolled down her cheek. "She didn't deserve you, James."

For a moment he was confused. Then he tensed as it suddenly hit him. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I know how hard it is for you. Now that she's marrying Will. I know how much you love her…."

He cut her off. "You think I love Elizabeth?"

She nodded. "You don't have to hide it from me, James. I understand. She's a beautiful woman and adventurous and lively, all admirable traits."

"Lorraine, I don't love Elizabeth."

She sniffed and wiped away a tear. "You don't?"

He pushed himself up to a sitting position with a pained grimace. "Maybe I thought I did once," he told her, "But now I realize that I never did. Elizabeth and I would have never made a good match even if I did love her. We could never have made each other happy."

She looked at him skeptically, tears still running down her pale cheeks.

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "Do you know how I know that I don't love Elizabeth? How I know that I never did?"

Her tear filled eyes were still skeptical. "How?"

He leaned forward and gently kissed away a tear rolling down her cheek. "Because," he murmured as he moved his lips to her other cheek kissing away the tears there, "Now, I know…." He slowly kissed her lips, savoring the taste. He didn't want to break the sweet kiss, but he needed her to hear what he had to say. "What real love feels like."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you really mean that, James," she asked, voice a shaky whisper.

James couldn't help but smile at her. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her close to him. "Yes," he said as he kissed her neck. He stopped kissing her only long enough to look into her beautiful eyes. "Lorraine Hawthorne, I love you like I've never loved anyone else."

She was crying again, but he knew by the smile on her face that they were tears of joy. "Oh, James," she cried, "I love you too. I love you so much." He once again took her lips, and they sat like that kissing for an indefinite amount of time, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Andrew poked his head in, seeing them in an embrace, he blushed a little. "You're awake," he said with a grin after Lorraine had stood from the bed, "I'm so glad. We thought you would be alright, but there was always…."

James cut him off with a smile. After what had just been said between him and Lorraine, he couldn't suppress his happiness. "But I'm fine now, Andrew. Thank you for your concern."

Andrew's eyes moved to Lorraine, and she gave him a beaming smile. He must have sensed what had passed between them, for he glanced from one of them to the other with a silly grin spread across his face. Finally, Lorraine broke the silence with a giggle. "I'll go get Captain Tyler," she said to James, "He will want to know that you are well." She flashed a grin at Gillette before bending and giving James a kiss. She had meant for it to be swift, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her deeper to him. She didn't protest.

When they finally separated, they were both panting for breath. Lorraine placed a hand to her heaving breasts. "I'll be back," she told him with a small laugh. Smiling widely, she walked out of the door.

----------

Captain Tyler examined James and found that all was well with him, and then he brought him some much needed food. Lorraine couldn't have been happier when he left. She liked the captain almost as much as she liked Andrew Gillette, but she wanted to be alone with James. With the man she loved. With the man who _loved her_. She couldn't believe it. All this time, she had thought that he still harbored some feelings for Elizabeth. Now, she knew different. He loved her. She felt that love acutely as she sat on the bed with him, and he kissed her senseless.

"I should have told you every day, every minute, how much I love you," he told her between kisses. He paused and looked into her eyes. "Forgive me."

She could never have said 'no.' How could she not forgive him? He had just made her the happiest woman in the world. What was there to forgive? She smiled at him and wiggled out of his arms.

"Is that a 'no?'" he asked, puzzled.

She gave him a reassuring smile and pushed down on his shoulders until he was lying on his back on the bed. "Sh," she murmured when he opened his mouth as if to speak. Slowly, she began pulling the blanket that covered his body.

"Lorraine…." He began, his voice warning, but too late. She pulled the blanket off him, and it was as she had expected. He wore only a long cotton shirt. She gave him a sultry look as she ran her hand up and down the hard muscles of his stomach and chest. "What are you doing?" he asked in a strained voice. She could see the growing bulge beneath the material of his shirt.

She leaned forward and kissed his throat. "A different kind of bedside manner," she explained, "Just enjoy it." Without waiting for his reply, she began to slowly unbutton his shirt in a tantalizing way. Her hands shook with both nervousness and excitement. Her loins ached with desire. She wanted to be with him so badly. She didn't even care if he thought her wanton.

When she had him totally bare, she took his now hard as steel shaft in her hands, looking into his eyes as she ran her hands up and down his length. Then she lowered her face and placed her lips on him. He drew a sharp, harsh breath and groaned her name. She used her tongue and her lips to bring him pleasure. She wanted to make him feel wonderful. She had never done anything of the sort before, so she had worried that she would not be able to please him, but by the way that he groaned and the urgency of his hands in her hair, she knew different.

Before he reached his release, she withdrew her mouth and kissed up his chest. Then she stood and undressed. Once again, she was wearing men's clothing. Now, they were discarded on the floor. She got back on the bed and straddled his hips, careful not to touch his tender wound as she did so. He panted as he grasped her hips. She let him guide her down onto his manhood. She moaned in pleasure as his length slid into her, filled her completely. She rocked back and forth on him as they both sighed and groaned. The ecstasy of the experience was almost too much for her.

"Lorraine," he moaned as he kneaded her breasts, "I love you. I love you." Hearing him say that was almost enough to send her over the precipice of bliss. Her voice was too choked for her to speak, so she let out a wordless groan of her pleasure.

Only a moment later, she knew she was only an instant away from her release. Her head rolled back and her whole body went rigid. Her toes dug into the mattress as she let out a long, low, helpless cry. Instantly after she went into the shakes of climax, James groaned and shot his seed into her.

Moments later, they lay limp in each other's arms, recovering from the intensity of their orgasms. Lorraine blushed as she prayed furiously that Andrew or any of the other men didn't decide to come in then. In her haste to achieve what she knew they both wanted, she had forgot to lock the door. "I didn't hurt your wound did I?" she asked when she had summoned enough breath to speak. At first, she had been careful to avoid any contact with the wound, but towards the end, all of her senses had flown out of her head.

"Not at all," James replied with a smile as he lovingly nuzzled her bare shoulder, "In fact you nearly made me forget that I was even wounded. Your bedside manner is quite effective, Miss Hawthorne." She giggled and wiggled closer to him. She couldn't believe that she had finally gotten everything that she wanted. She was utterly and wholly happy.

She was surprised when his mood suddenly turned serious. "There is something I would like to speak with you about, Lorraine."

She drew her eyebrows together and looked up at his face. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that…. Well, we can't exactly…." His cheeks were colored a faint red, and she thought she had an idea as to what he was getting at. "It's just not very proper for us to keep doing… this… unless of course…." He trailed off and gave her a questioning look.

She knew very well what he was trying to say, but the mischievous part of her worked it's way out. She batted her eyelids innocently. "Unless what, James?"

James sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "I want you to marry me, Lorraine."

She knew that he wanted to marry her because he loved her. She understood that now, but she still liked to vex him a little, so she asked, "Is that the only reason you want to marry me? So we can continue… to do this?"

James sighed again. "Of course not!" He caught sight of her grin, and he realized that she knew that that was not the case. He playfully tickled her ribs, and she squealed. "You trying woman!" he exclaimed, "Be careful or I shall have to turn you over my knee."

She nipped at his earlobe. "That could be interesting." His face turned crimson, but he quickly recovered and gave her a long, passionate kiss. "You know," she panted when he broke the kiss, "You will have to get used to my 'trying' ways if you wish to marry me. Are you sure you can handle it?" She looked at him challengingly.

He grinned. "It will be worth it." They kissed once more. "But do you wish to marry me? I want to know that it's what you want."

She put her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his dark green eyes. "Of course it's what I want," she told him seriously, "James Norrington, you are the only man I have ever loved, and it would make me the happiest woman in the world to be your wife."

His boyish smile spread all the way across his face. "I'm glad." His eyes took on a far away look, as if he was picturing things to come. "We could have a banquet if you like. I've never been one for social occasions, but I know how you enjoy such things. And we'll have a nice wedding with everyone that you want to invite. It can be as big as you like…."

She cut him off. "James, I don't think we'll have time to plan a big, extravagant wedding."

He looked puzzled. "Well, it is fine with me if you'd rather have a small gathering, but I don't see why time would be an issue."

Lorraine took a deep breath. "James, I've been feeling different this past little while, and there is evidence that…. Well…." She looked up at him. "I think I am with child."

James gaped at her. "With child?" he whispered with disbelief, "I'm going to be a father?"

She nodded. "I'm not positive yet, but I'm almost certain. I can just tell it. I'm sorry. I know it will create gossip, and I hate that since you are a man of a high position…."

This time he cut her off. "Sh," he murmured with a finger to her lips, "Don't apologize." She was surprised to see him smile again. "A baby," he said softly with wonder filled eyes, "I'm going to be a father." He lifted the blanket that she had pulled over them and placed his hand on her still flat stomach.

She blushed and giggled. "You can't tell anything yet, silly."

"I know," he said with a helpless grin, "I'm just eager I guess. I can't believe you're going to have a child. Our child."

She laughed softly and placed her hand over his on her stomach. "I know. It was the one of the two things that brought me comfort when I was captive. The other was the memory of being with you."

He gently kissed her forehead. "Now it's not a memory any longer," he told her soothingly, "We are going to be married, and we're about to start our family." He thought a moment. "We'll just plan to have the wedding as soon as possible when we get back to Port Royal. If anyone says anything…. Well, to bloody Hell with them."

Lorraine smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You are a rare person, James Norrington."

---------

Yes, beloved Commodore Norrington is alright. I couldn't kill him off. Then who would I have to daydream about? Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I kind of rushed with it cause it was pretty easy for me to write, so I hope I didn't make any mistakes. Tell me what you think!


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: The Perfect Wedding

Awww final chapter, you guys! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! It has really motivated me. Wow, it's going to be weird not writing this anymore. **Rebecca Norrington**, you requested that I continue the story and show James as a father. I'm not going to continue with this story, but you will get to see a bit of him as a father. I'll explain how at the end. Now, I'll go ahead and get on with the last chapter. Please review this one last time!

Chapter Twenty-one: The Perfect Wedding

"Oh, my dear, I cannot believe you're back!" Alexandria Winchester exclaimed as she enveloped Lorraine in an embrace. _The Royal Valor _had docked only moments before, and when it was reported that Lorraine, who they had all thought was missing or worse, returned with them, many of the curious townspeople had come to see for themselves. "We were all so worried for you!"

Lorraine blushed a little. "I didn't mean to worry everyone," she said sheepishly, "I suppose I could have left a note."

Alexandria rolled her eyes. "Yes, you certainly could have." She moved her perceptive eyes from Lorraine to where James could seen still taking care of some things on the ship and back again. "I believe you have some explaining to do as to _why _you did it though, hmm?"

Lorraine blushed again. "Do I really need to explain?" She turned her face towards James with an affectionate, doting look in her eyes. It hadn't taken them all that long to get back to Port Royal, but in that time the two of them had become even closer than they had been.

Alexandria grinned. "I suppose you're right. I knew it would come to this. It is a wonderful match." She regarded the couple with an approving look for another moment, then she turned her full attention back to Lorraine. "Why don't you come back with Edward and I to our hotel. It's a nice hotel. We're staying there until we can get our house rebuilt. And we can all have tea. I'll leave a note for Commodore Norrington to join us, if that would persuade you to come."

Lorraine bit her lip in thought. She had planned on staying while he finished up and then going back to his home with him. He had warned her that it would take a while and that it would be boring. She had argued that she would be fine, but the wait was becoming taxing. "Wait just a moment, Alexandria," she said then turned and ran to where James was. "James!" she called, getting his attention.

He smiled. "Hello."

"I'm going to have tea with the Winchesters at their hotel," she told him, "How much longer will you be?" She didn't want to be separated from him for longer than she absolutely had to be.

He shrugged. "Not much longer." He flashed her a grin. "I told you so."

She couldn't help but grin back at him. "Don't be so arrogant," she said playfully, "You still don't know _everything_."

"So you say."

She scoffed, but still couldn't keep the smile off her face. He was a trying man indeed, but he was a trying man that she loved. She tilted her face up to him. "Are you going to kiss me good-bye?"

He chuckled and a mischievous gleam appeared in his eye. "Don't you think you've had enough kissing?"

She grinned at him. "Never."

He swept her up in his arms and held her close as he pressed his lips to hers. She couldn't hold back the soft moan that she made against his mouth. His lips felt so good, so perfect. She wished they were somewhere alone where they could really be together. Now, every time she was with him, every time she saw his muscular physique and those riveting green eyes, she longed for him to take her. Even as she kissed him, she blushed.

"Was that satisfactory?" he murmured against her cheek when the broke the kiss.

"Perfect," she breathed. Reluctantly, she disentangled herself from his arms. She wished she never had to leave the comfort of his wonderful embrace, but she knew if they stood like that much longer, they'd be making a scene. "Come join us as soon as you can," she continued. Then she turned and left with Alexandria and Edward Winchester.

---------

_Almost two weeks later._

With shaking knees and sweaty palms, James stood at the front of the church. The reverend was standing behind him, and Andrew was at his left. It was the day. It was _the _day. He couldn't believe it. After living so long without someone to love and hold, he could hardly believe that he was about to get married. _And _the woman he was going to marry was kind, loving, and beautiful. She was everything he wanted and needed in a wife. She was everything to him.

He tried in vain to slow his pounding heart. He couldn't imagine why he was so nervous. But he was. He knew there was nothing to be nervous about. There was nothing for him to fear with Lorraine. She would never hurt him. But still he could not control his nerves.

"Calm down," Andrew whispered to him, voicing his own thoughts, "What do you have to worry about?"

James looked out at the guests. There weren't that many. The Winchesters, Governor Swann, Elizabeth, Will, and a few of James's and Lorraine's closer friends in the town. They had decided to keep the event small and intimate due to Lorraine's condition. That thought brought a small smile to his face. Surprisingly, the whispered gossip about why their wedding was taking place so soon did not bother him. Why should he care? He was going to be a father. Lorraine was certain now. The past few mornings, she had become sick, but then during the rest of the day, she was fine. That was a sign of pregnancy. And James knew he wasn't imagining the small rise on her usually flat belly. He couldn't wait until she grew great with his child and their babe was born. It would be a very happy time.

"I suppose nothing," James finally managed in reply to Andrew, "It's just…. Well, this is all new to me."

"Of course it is," Andrew laughed, "You haven't got any other wives lying around that you haven't told me about?"

James laughed softly. "No, she's the only one."

"I'm glad you two are so happy together. It's good to see you so happy. After what happened… I was worried for you."

James nodded silently, eager for Lorraine to appear. "What's taking so long?" he asked impatiently, "How long does it take a woman to get ready?"

"Take it easy, James. She's not going to back out on you."

James tried to relax. Mrs. Winchester and Elizabeth- now Mrs. Turner- were helping Lorraine get ready. The three women were probably just talking or doing something else that women do, but he wished that they would hurry up. "What in the world…?" he began, but he cut off when the double doors at the back of the church opened, and Alexandria and Elizabeth came in and took their seats beside their husbands. James knew by the looks that they both flashed him that it was nearly time. His hands began shaking even more.

Then the music began.

The doors opened a second time, and this time, his bride appeared. Every face turned to her as she began walking down the aisle. James's breath caught in his throat. Her long auburn curls were unbound, and they were arranged perfectly around her face, nestling at her shoulders, and falling down her back. Her violet eyes were bright and full of life and love. A small serene smile graced her beautiful lips. The dress looked perfect on her. It was the whitest white, and it fell in flowing folds down past her ankles. It clung to her curves in a way that made his knees go weak. She was a vision.

She offered him a trembling smile as she came to stand with him and the reverend. Andrew took his seat on the front row. Smiling at her reassuringly, James took her hands in his. He was surprised to find that hers were shaking too. It made him a little less nervous to know that she was nervous as well.

"Dearly beloved," the reverend began, "We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony…."

Neither James nor Lorraine really heard anything the reverend was saying. Through the whole service they were lost in one another's eyes, barely aware of anything else. James found himself wondering what their life would be like. What it would be like to be a married man. There was certainly a lot to think about, what with Lorraine being with child. Would he make a good father? She seemed to think so, but he wasn't very sure. Would their children even like him? He hoped they would. Lorraine would tell him he was silly if she knew he was having such thoughts, but he couldn't rid himself of the doubts.

So lost in his thought was he that he didn't even realize what the reverend had said until he cleared his throat and repeated himself. "You may kiss the bride."

James smiled and pulled Lorraine close to him. He brought his lips down to hers in a binding, soul sharing kiss. From that moment on, they would never have to be separated and not know if they would ever be with each other again. From then on, they were man and wife. The realization made James's whole being soar with elation. He could taste the salty tears of joy that had escaped from her eyes, and he kissed those away.

The small crowd clapped and cheered as he gathered her in his arms and ran out of the church to the carriage that was waiting for them. She laughed and buried her face in the side of his neck. He didn't want to let go of her, but he had to when he sat her in the carriage and then went and got in at the other side. Apparently, she hadn't been happy about the separation either, for as soon as he was half-way into the carriage, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep, long kiss.

"I love you, James Norrington," she panted passionately when she broke the kiss, "Now and forever."

"And I love you, Lorraine Norrington," he replied. Saying her name with his last name made him smile. He couldn't believe that they were actually married. The joy of it was almost too much. "Now and forever. Always." He kissed her again.

When the kiss ended she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Do we have to go to the reception, James?" she asked, looking up at him. A lusty look appeared in her eyes. "Because I'd much rather go back home with you. Alone. All night."

He laughed throatily. "I'm sorry, my love, but I believe we have to go to the reception. Don't worry though. We have all night and many nights to come to be all alone together." His eyes glazed over thinking of those coming nights. It was tempting to just forego the reception all together, but he knew that the guests would be expecting them. They could endure it at least for a little while. If they left early, well, the guests would understand.

He spent the rest of the short carriage ride with Lorraine cradled in his arms. He lovingly stroked her hair and placed soft kisses on her cheeks and lips. He didn't think he had ever been happier.

Epilogue: A New Arrival

"Oh, Alexandria, how did you ever deal with having children?" Lorraine demanded furiously, looking at her huge stomach with no small amount of anger. Elizabeth, who sat in the chair beside her, looked down at her large stomach, and her furious eyes asked the same question.

Lorraine and Elizabeth had become fast friends over the past months, especially after Lorraine found out that Elizabeth was also due to have a child. They were both in their third trimester and Lorraine was ready to pop any day now. Throughout their pregnancies they had visited each other at their houses, but soon Lorraine became to big to go much of anywhere. Elizabeth was fortunate enough to have not gotten as big as Lorraine, and so she was still able to come visit Lorraine at her home.

Now they sat in Lorraine's parlor with Alexandria. They both found they enjoyed talking to the older woman since she had had children of her own who were now grown and knew what they were going through.

"It will be over soon, my dears," she said sympathetically.

Lorraine was still in a bad mood though. She should have already had the baby, but it seemed that the little thing just didn't want to come out. Her situation had been increasingly putting her into bad moods. "When will it end?!" she exclaimed.

Elizabeth and Alexandria laughed. "For you, I would say very soon," Alexandria replied.

"I hope so."

"How is James now that you are so close to having the baby?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, _he's _happy!" Lorraine grumped, "He's thinking about names and where the child's going to go to school and such things. _He _hasn't had to carry it around for these nine months!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Will's much the same," she replied.

"Be lucky he hasn't decided to make you stay home," Lorraine said. The other two women looked at the large hump in Lorraine's dress with raised eyebrows. Lorraine scoffed. "Well I _know _I couldn't go anywhere anyways, but it would have been nice if James hadn't _ordered _me to stay home. I mean to think, I'm the one who has all the problems, and he just decides that he can order me to stay in the house?! And then he has to go away to work during the day, and I get so terribly bored." By the end of the tirade, Lorraine was panting for breath. She had to pick up her fan, laying on the table beside her, and begin to fervently fan herself. She always forgot that it was easier to get herself worked up in her present condition.

"Calm down," Alexandria advised, "Stress isn't good for you."

"James just doesn't want anything to happen to you," Elizabeth told her with a smile, "He makes you stay here for your own good."

"I know, I know," Lorraine admitted. She wasn't truly angry with James. Even when she picked fights with him, he was rarely the cause of her anger. She just needed someone to lash out at.

Alexandria and Elizabeth spent the rest of the time filling Lorraine in on the town gossip. Since she could no longer get out, she never knew what was going on. James went out everyday, but he rarely paid attention to such things.

"Well," sighed Alexandria a few hours later, "I think it is about time that I get home."

Elizabeth pushed herself from her chair with a huff. "I think I'd better go too," she said, "Will will be worrying."

"Oh not both of you!" Lorraine protested, "James won't be home for another hour or two at least!" She did get so bored when no one was over. That was the thing that she hated most about her condition.

Both of the women protested that they simply must be going. Lorraine sighed and tried to push herself out of her chair. "Well, I'll at least see you to the door," she panted.

"Lorraine, you should stay seated," Alexandria warned.

"Don't do that. You could hurt yourself!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

But Lorraine stood anyway. "See? I'm…." She cut off. When she looked down at her dress, she saw that the front was darkening with water. She wasn't sure what she had done. Surely she had not wet herself! She would die of mortification.

"Oh, dear God," Alexandria breathed, "Lorraine, your water just broke. You're going into labor."

Lorraine's eyes widened in fear, and she let out a gasp as her eyes darted from one woman to the other. All those days of being lonely and bored and not being able to go out. All those days of not being able to stand because of her swollen ankles. All those nights of arguing with James because she was irritable from all the pregnancy hormones. All those times she had screamed: _"I want it out!"_ And now she didn't know if she was ready or not. Now that it was actually happening, she didn't know if she was ready. Well, she supposed it was too late for that. "Have one of the servants go get James," she commanded hurriedly, "Tell them to be quick about it, and they had better not come back without him." She knew one thing was certain. She could not have this baby if James wasn't present.

Alexandria ran off to do her bidding, and Elizabeth stood in front of her, not knowing what to do. "You won't leave just yet, will you?" Lorraine asked her fearfully, "I know you need to get home, but you won't leave me here alone? Please stay just until James gets here?"

"Of course," Elizabeth replied, taking her hand reassuringly, "I wouldn't leave you like this. I will certainly stay until James gets here."

"Thank you," she breathed.

Alexandria returned only a few moments later. "Alright, I have sent one servant to go get James and another to go get the doctor. Now, we need to get you into bed." She bit her lip. "That will prove difficult seeing as I'm the only one here who's not pregnant, but we'll manage."

It took them a while, but finally they got Lorraine to her bed. And none to soon, for right when she got comfortable, the first bout of painful contractions hit her. It was going to be a long night.

----------

James paced the floor in front of Lorraine's room. She had been in there for hours. At first Dr. Williams had let him stay in the room and hold her hand, offering words of comfort when she needed them and just being there when she didn't. But then he had sent him out. The birth wasn't going well. She had always been a slight, petite woman. It seemed that the baby was just too big for her. James fought to control his breathing. What if something happened to her?

Elizabeth had left when he arrived. Alexandria had remained for a little while longer, but then James sent her home when it began to grow late. Lorraine had been in labor for hours. A night and morning had already passed since her water broke. It was now nearing later afternoon. At least the screams had stopped for the moment.

That had been the worst part. After Dr. Williams sent him out, he could still hear Lorraine crying out with pain, hear her sobbing in agony. It was almost too much for him to take. Every moan of pain had sent shivers up and down his spine. He couldn't bear the thought of his wife in pain. He didn't want anything to ever hurt her. He wanted to be able to always protect her. But this was something that he had no defense against. There was nothing he could do about this.

Then it started again. James offered up a silent prayer to the heavens that she would be alright. Tears sprang to his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Just when he was happy, and it seemed that nothing would go wrong, it seemed as though God was going to take her from him. How could this happen to him? What had he done to deserve it?

James could no longer take waiting outside to find out what would happen. Lorraine needed him with her. He reached for the door knob, and as he did a long, shrill, pained scream emitted from behind the door. It was the loudest, most agonizing scream that he had heard the whole time. The blood drained from his face. She had died. Lorraine was dead. He threw open the door, and that was when another sound reached his ears. It was like the soft crying of an injured animal.

Ignoring the sound, he rushed to Lorraine's side. Her chest rose and fell slightly. Thank God for that. She was still alive.

"James," she murmured weakly when he took up her hand, "Look." Her other trembling hand lifted to point towards Dr. Williams. He was holding something. "Our baby look."

The doctor smiled and held the bundle in his arms out to James. "A son, Commodore."

"A son," Lorraine murmured, a small smile coming to her face. She was weak and pale. Sweat covered her brow. At the time, James was more concerned for her well being than he was the baby.

As if reading his thoughts, Dr. Williams said, "She will be fine, Sir. It was a difficult birth, but she will be alright. She will be weak for a while, but she will live."

James sighed with relief.

"James," Lorraine said, shaking his hand, "Take him. I want to see our son." He smoothed back her disheveled and made a soothing sound. Leave it to her to be more worried about seeing their child than her own health.

To appease her, he went and lifted the bundle from Dr. Williams' arms. "I'll give you three a minute," the doctor said, and then he left the room.

The baby boy's hair was wet and matted to his pale forehead, but James could tell that it was the same shade of dark auburn as Lorraine's. The small eye opened and looked up at him. Green eyes, like his. The boy stopped his wailing and peered up at him curiously. James couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"James." Lorraine's voice broke into his thoughts. He looked over at her, and she was weakly holding her arms out to him, an impatient look painting her face. "Let me hold him."

James looked from the baby to her. She could barely hold her arms up. Did she have the strength to hold their son? He was a fairly heavy baby. But looking back at her eyes, he knew that he wouldn't do well to argue with her. He had seen that determined look many times before. When she got that look, there was usually know talking to her. He took one last look at the beautiful baby and then passed him to her.

"Oh, James!" she gasped, "Look at him. He's beautiful!"

James smiled down at her. "Just like his mother, hmm?"

Lorraine smiled. "Oh, our baby," she murmured as she affectionately stroked his downy curls. She pitched her voice high as she spoke to the boy. "I never thought you'd get here, baby," she cooed, "I'm your momma." She reached out with her free hand and took James's arm. She pulled him closer. "And this is your father." She looked up at him. "Say 'hi' to your son, James."

James grinned at her then looked down at the babe. "Hello," he said a little awkwardly. Lorraine looked up at him lovingly.

They silently watched the baby for a few more moments. Then Lorraine looked up with a small gasp. "What shall we name him, James?" she asked.

He studied he son. "I don't know. What does he look like?"

Lorraine's brow furrowed as she looked down at the now sleeping babe. "I'm not sure." She bit her lip. Then suddenly a small smile spread across her face. "Could we name him Elias? After my father?" She looked hopefully from the baby to him and back again.

James pretended to consider it, but in reality, he could have denied her nothing, especially after she had just had his first son. He looked down at the boy's face. "I suppose Elias fits," he said thoughtfully, "Yes, he certainly looks a bit like an Elias. And your father was a good man. I have no objections."

Lorraine smiled at him for a moment then turned her attention back to the baby. "Elias," she murmured, stroking his sleeping face, "Our son, Elias."

Seeing that she was growing weary, James lifted Elias from her arms and laid him down in the crib. When he was sure that the baby was sound asleep and situated comfortably, he returned to the bed. Lorraine scooted a little to make room for him beside her. She rested her head against his chest when he sat down. "Are you feeling at all better?" he asked quietly as he stroked her hair.

"I'll be alright," she said reassuringly, giving his chest a pat, "I'm just tired and sore." She sighed. "I'm so happy, James."

He smiled. "Me too. Me too."

**The End.**

I'm finished! Please review! Even if you haven't reviewed at all before this, just say a few words. Please! I love to get reviews! They make my day! Anyways, as far as the whole seeing James as a father that I mentioned at the first of this chapter, I am going to do another story. It will not be centered on James, but he will be in it, as will Lorraine and their new son. SparrowsVixen requested that I do a Jack/OC, and I was thinking about it and I decided that I would like to have it just kind of continue from this story, but it will be Jack/OC. So be looking for that out soon, and I hope you guys read it too.


End file.
